Equinox
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: Angela Weber was the pastor's daughter, the girl next door, and everybody's friend. She was not the object of romantic interest or the middle of a love triangle. Fate had other plans. [No Bella.]
1. From Dusk Till Dawn

This came about from a rant at two am where I talked to my friend, Aria, how I would fix Twilight to make it...well, better. I read the series back in high school and have had all these years to think about the series' many flaws. And I've come to realize that one change can make all the difference in this story and that's just letting Bella stay in Arizona and letting Angela Weber take her place in the story. If you're asking, why Angela? If you think about it, Angela was who Stephenie Meyer thought Bella was - a selfless, kind girl who had the dilemma of losing her soul if she became a vampire. It's well-known that Bella had no personality, interests, or real friends. How different would the story really be if we had a protagonist that had everything to lose if she died?

Some events will be changed or sped up deliberately for plot reasons. Also, Angela thinks and acts differently than Bella and that affects events and interactions. I'm not going to rewrite a four-part series. I will be taking inspiration from both the movies and books. Heavier emphasis on the books as I did not combine Laura and Jessica into one character or Ben and Eric into one character. Bella barely payed attention to the human teens so their personalities and histories I have free reign to write as I like. Angela's appearance is based on the books so she's a 6 foot tall girl with brown hair and eyes and doesn't wear any glasses.

Twilight was published in 2005 so I am taking into the account the time period and I'm trying my best to not include things that won't be around for another 10 years in the story (social media, smart phones, tide pod challenges).

And Dusk fans, if you clicked on this thinking it was the sequel I promised you long ago, I apologize. I reused the title because i like it but Dusk's sequel will never be. I have moved on from it and I don't see myself ever returning.

* * *

If Angela Weber was asked when was the pivotal moment that started the events that would irrevocably change her life, she wouldn't think to answer the school parking lot on a Tuesday morning. The day started off as ordinary as can be. Lauren picked her up and drove them to school. Jessica was stressing about an upcoming Chemistry exam. And Angela quietly mused to herself how she could get Ben Chenney to go with her to Homecoming.

Lauren was looking for a parking space and silently cursed as the Cullens' shiny Volvo cut her off and slid into the last available spot. The blonde loudly cursed and even threw her middle finger up as Edward exited the car with his siblings and nonchalantly walked past them.

"God, he's such an asshole," Lauren declared. "No wonder he's single."

"Aside from the fact he thinks he's better than everyone," Jessica added. She still wasn't over being rejected by him in Freshman Year after Lauren dared her to ask him out as a joke. "Why doesn't he just move to L.A. where the stupidly beautiful people he could mate with are?"

"He'd probably burst into flames with how pale his ass," Lauren was now reversing the car so she could find another parking spot elsewhere. "His entire family look like a pack of albinos."

"Or maybe they're just vampires," Angela suggested, still remembering binge-watching _From Dusk Till Dawn_ movies on Lauren's birthday last month. "It would explain why they don't eat that much."

They were driving past the school entrance where Edward was standing right outside the doors, still as a statue and glaring at them as they passed by. His eyes were dark and penetrating and Angela shivered. He reminded her of the predators she'd find on _National Geographic_ when she was babysitting her brothers and wanted them to watch something more educational. Dark, beady eyes like a shark or a falcon, Edward Cullen could be truly unnerving. It made him appear inhuman.

Angela worked on shaking off any thoughts about Edward Cullen as Lauren finally found a parking spot and they left the car to make their way to their class. Edward was no longer at the doors and had probably already gone to his first class of the day. They had the dreaded Chemistry test and with Ben Chenney sitting a few seats away from her, she had other things to think about. It wasn't like Edward Cullen knew she existed anyway.

* * *

Lauren was on a new diet where she didn't eat anything with gluten or sugar which meant her unhappily and slowly eating a salad and pretending like she wasn't envious of their cheeseburgers. Jessica was polishing off her fruit cup as she discussed their answers to the Chem test. Angela dutifully listened until Eric and Tyler came over to join them. Eric was carrying a camcorder.

"No, Yorkie," Lauren glared at him. "I'm not gonna be in your nerdy videos."

"Someday, Lauren Mallory, FLOSH is going to make us internet millionaires and you'll be sorry you turned down being in our videos," Eric replied as he turned on the camera. "We're doing a new series. Some slice of life goodness about life at Forks High."

He turned the camera to Jessica who covered her face with her hand. "Meet Jessica Stanley. Running for class valedictorian and hoping to get into Stanford to study science stuff."

"Biomedical engineering," She corrected, still trying to get away from the camera. "Eric, quit it!"

He turned the camera to Angela. "And this is Angela Weber, the girl next door, the pastor's daughter, and everyone's friend, who plans on becoming a Nurse someday."

Angela smiled patiently and tried to force herself not to be self-conscious. She turned her head as Edward passed by and made his way to the Cullens' usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. None of them were eating anything that day or at least their food sat untouched on the table. Maybe they were on the same diet as Lauren.

"And there is Edward Cullen. Mysterious, aloof, and not looking for love," Eric was zooming his camera at the Cullens' table. Edward had looked up and was glaring with his predator gaze. "What dark secrets does he hide behind that disturbingly intense gaze?"

"Eric, leave him alone," Angela chided him, gently. "I don't think he wants to be filmed."

Eric turned the camera back to her. "You have a little crush on Eddie Cullen, Ang?"

"No," She resisted the blush she knew was coming. She always went fully red in the face when she was embarrassed and resembled a freckled tomato. "It's just not really nice to film someone without their consent."

"She's got a point, dude," Tyler conceded. "Consent is everything."

"Fine. We'll cut him out during the edit," Eric flipped the camera to face Tyler and himself. "Hey, what's up, you guys? Yes. Today is another Tuesday at Forks High…."

Angela looked over again to the Cullens' table and Edward was talking to his siblings. As if sensing her gaze, Edward turned back and their gazes locked. She resisted the urge to start blushing again. He inclined his head in acknowledgement and mouthed "_Thanks"_. Her face resembling aforementioned tomato, she sent him a quick smile. Maybe he knew she existed after all.

* * *

Angela always felt that puberty blessed her too much vertically. At six feet, she was a tall, gangly weed that hovered over most of her classmates. She'd been pushed towards sports as a result and gave in to joining the volleyball team because Jessica and Lauren were both on it. Jessica, despite being a foot shorter than her, made up for it by sheer determination and speed. Lauren played with the wrathful hatred of losing and was merciless on the court.

Angela was mid-serving the ball when she fell down and landed hard on her ankle. She nearly bit her tongue as she landed on her face. Coach blew the whistle as Lauren and Jessica immediately ran to her, helping her sit up. She tried to get to her feet and the weight on her ankle almost made her yelp. She hissed at the pain. It was definitely sprained.

The school nurse had gone home and Coach suggested she get checked up at the hospital.

"It's just a sprain," Angela countered. "There's no need."

Coach would have none of it and Lauren helped Angela limp to Lauren's car and accompanied her to the hospital. Still in their P.E. uniform of a grey shirt and black shorts, Angela was rather cold in the white emergency room. Dr. Carlisle Cullen greeted them with a smile. With having little brothers that got into far too much trouble, she semi-regularly saw the kind doctor who was always affable and patient with her brothers no matter how unruly they could be. He examined her sprain and gave instructions to ice the injury and to keep it elevated which she already knew but dutifully listened.

"It's getting late," Dr. Cullen said. "Do you two girls have a ride home?"

"I have my car," Lauren answered. "We have to go back to the school and pick-up Jessica though."

"Actually, my son is going to come and pick me up," The emergency room doors swished open as Edward walked into the room. "And my shift doesn't end for another hour. He could drive you home, Angela."

Angela looked over to Edward who had stopped a few feet from them, his face impassive. She looked at Lauren who was giving Edward a suspicious stare. Turning back to Dr. Cullen, she tried to respectfully decline.

"That's really nice of you, Dr. Cullen, but I really don't want to be a bother…"

"It's no bother at all," The good doctor insisted. "Edward would be glad to help out a classmate. Right, Edward?"

"Of course," Edward's face still betrayed nothing. "It would be no bother, Angela."

She stared at him. It might've been the first time he ever said her name and it felt odd to hear her name in his deep, husky voice. Her name had always been old-fashioned (as she was named after her Italian grandmother) and common but he made it sound nice. Unable to really find any reason to say no to his offer, she conceded.

"Thank you," She returned. "Edward."

His name sounded odd on her tongue too but she liked it.

* * *

Edward helped transfer her stuff from Lauren's car to his while Angela sheepishly sat in the backseat of his Volvo with her foot elevated on the seat. Lauren opened the car door and handed her the pink whistle she usually wore on her neck and hidden under her clothes.

"He tries anything you blow as hard as you can," She whispered. "I don't care who he thinks he is. I won't hesitate to destroy him."

Angela gingerly tucked the whistle over her head. She really didn't think she had need for it but understood her friend's worries. Smiling, she pulled Lauren into a one-armed hug.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Ang," Lauren pulled away from her and closed the car door. Edward was there behind her and she glared at him. "If anything happens to her, I will hold you _fully_ responsible."

"Noted," He almost looked amused. "I will handle Angela with the utmost care."

With one frostier glare, Lauren left. Edward got into the driver's seat and turned to Angela who gave him her most beseeching look.

"Sorry about Lauren," She said. "She just cares."

"I know," He turned on the car engine and started driving the car out of the hospital parking lot. "She's a good friend."

"She is."

"I didn't understand it at first," He continued. "Why the two of you were friends. Lauren can be so…difficult."

"I don't think she's difficult," She responded. "She's defensive and can be brutally honest but she has a good heart. And…and sometimes I wish I was more like her."

Unlike the rest of her friends who'd been born in Forks, Lauren had moved there in middle school from Seattle. The new girl, she had trouble making friends as she came off as abrasive and mean. Angela knew there had to be more to her and she invited Lauren to have lunch with them one day and although Jessica had disagreed with her choice, it'd been worth it. Lauren was one of them and was the bravest and most honest.

Edward asked, "Why would you want to be like her?"

"She always speaks her mind," She answered. "And wouldn't life just be easier if we just said what we really thought?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, his eyes on the road before he started chuckling. She didn't think she'd heard him laugh before. Tonight seemed to be a night of firsts with Edward Cullen. He shook his head and his gaze met hers on the rear-view mirror.

"Not really, Angela."

* * *

I replaced almost getting hit by a van with a sports injury.

References:  
1\. 'FLOSH' is a parody of the early days of the Youtube channel 'SMOSH'. Youtube was born the same year as Twilight so in this universe Eric and Tyler are OG Creators.  
2\. Eric's greeting "What's up you guys? Yes" is from Youtuber Shane Dawson.  
3\. 'From Dusk Till Dawn' is a 90's vampire movie franchise starring George Clooney and Salma Hayek.  
4\. Jessica, like in the movies, is still going to be valedictorian and go to Stanford for college.  
5\. In case you didn't read the books, Ben Chenney was Angela's boyfriend in the novels and Katie Marshall was Eric's girlfriend.


	2. Sad People Like Poetry

Walking with a sprain was a nuisance but manageable. She limped slowly around the school and was almost late for her English class. Jessica and Lauren dropped her off before heading to their class. She normally sat around the middle of the classroom but not wanting to make things harder for herself she chose to sit at the nearest chair to the door. The only downside she was now across to where Ben was seated by the windows. She inwardly sighed as their English teacher began his lesson.

"We will be studying the Bard," He ignored his students' blank looks. "We'll be starting with his sonnets…"

Angela opened her notebook and began taking notes. She resisted glancing towards Ben too often. He was wearing one of his anime shirts today. And he might've bought new glasses? She couldn't be sure.

"…and to spice things up, you'll be doing a group report on a sonnet," Mister Munro continued to his silent audience. "Pick a partner and you can choose your sonnet. Presentation is tomorrow."

She was about to hobble to her feet and make her way to Ben when Edward, of all people, appeared at her side and blocked her off. She stared at him in surprise before turning back to Ben who was now talking to Katie Marshall. Dismayed, she considered inserting herself and claiming Ben as her partner but that would be rude. Katie and Ben were smiling at each other and Katie took the seat beside him.

Angela sat back down and wondered what was happening to her life. Edward was now sitting beside her.

He asked, "You don't mind being my partner, do you, Angela?"

She met his eyes and she could swear his irises were more gold that day. They reminded her of a cat's, not unlike her own cat's. Although, Mister Mozart was a white fur ball that didn't like anyone but her and she didn't think Edward would appreciate the comparison.

Edward began to look amused like he wanted to laugh. She had to remind herself he couldn't read minds. He chuckled, covering his mouth with a fist. It was the second time that week she'd seen Edward Cullen laugh. It was still startling.

"What sonnet should we do?" He asked, stuttering between words as he tried to regain his composure. "Sonnet Eighteen is my personal favorite…"

* * *

Edward enjoying Shakespeare didn't surprise Angela. He seemed the type to like classic literature and they spent nearly ten minutes debating which sonnet to choose before settling on Sonnet One-Thirty. As her ankle was still healing, she had a pass from volleyball practice and they made plans to continue working on their report at her house after school. As they made their way through the halls, her hobbling along as he walked slower to accommodate her, he suggested he drive them to her house.

"We're both headed their anyway," He explained. "And I already know where you live."

She remembered the previous night when he chauffeured her to her house from the hospital and had, much to her embarrassment, carried her from his car to her doorstep. The look of surprise on her mother's face would've been funny if she didn't immediately start asking questions about Edward the moment his Volvo drove off into the darkness. Her mother was a huge Nicholas Sparks fan and was a big romantic. A boy helping her home after she inadvertently injured herself was something her mother enjoyed too much.

"Sure," She agreed. "That's fine."

They arrived at the cafeteria and Angela figured they would part ways there and go to their respective tables. Edward didn't immediately leave her and escorted her to her table where her friends were staring at them before he wordlessly made his way to his siblings.

"Him again?" Lauren stabbed into her salad. "Why is he always around?"

"Maybe he's stalking you because he likes you," Jessica gasped, delighted. "That's why he rejected me! He likes you!"

"He doesn't, Jess," She opened her bag and pulled out her lunch. "We're just doing an English report."

"That's where it starts, Ang!" Eric had his camcorder again and he was facing it so both of them were in the shot. "First English report, next marriage. It's a trap."

"Eric…"

She shook her head, unable to deal with him. Eric pointed the camera to Jessica.

"Don't you think this is a start of a great love story?"

Jessica nodded. "Oh yes. The emo and the girl next door. Classic love story."

Eric pointed the camera to Tyler who added, "Before you know it, they'll be joining _the Black Parade _together."

"Who's joining _the Black Parade_?" Mike asked as he carried his lunch tray and took a seat beside Jessica who was staring at him hopefully to notice her. "I thought you were over that phase, Eric."

Eric pointed the camera to Mike. "I am. We were referring to Edward Cullen who is crushing on our dear Angela here."

Mike gaped at her. "_Edward Cullen_, Angie?"

The disbelief would've pained Angela if she didn't know Mike better. There was probably no other guy that was like a brother to her. His older sister used to babysit her and Mike used to take piano lessons from her mom before he got too busy with football practice. She knew Mike was more worried than disbelieving Edward would like someone like her.

"He doesn't like me," She reached over and squeezed his arm through his Leatherman's jacket. "I'd tell you if there was anything going on."

"Good," Mike smiled at her. "You're too good for him."

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said," Lauren told him, as she continued chewing her salad. "Not that the bar was that high to begin with."

Mike flicked Lauren the middle finger before continuing, "I mean if he ever hurt you, Angie, the three of us are honor-bound to beat him up."

Eric piped up, "Absolutely!"

Tyler hooted, "Yes!"

"What if his brothers fight back?" Jessica looked over to the Cullens' table. "Emmett could probably throw you through a window."

They all looked over to the Cullens table and Emmett sat there like a professional wrestler on his day off, a hulking mass of a teenage boy who was even taller than Angela. Emmett started waving from their table. They stared at him before conceding defeat.

"The honor does not extend that far," Mike cleared his throat. "A good punch or a broken nose will suffice. We don't need to go to war."

Angela smiled at the three boys in gratitude. Her friends were too sweet if not misguided. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

Angela felt there were too many eyes on them as she got into Edward's car and they drove out of the school parking lot. Her friends, his siblings, and even a few of their classmates seemed intrigued with seeing them together. She tried not to mind it. Edward turned on the stereo and _Claire de Lune_ played softly through the speakers.

It reminded her of her childhood. Her mother playing Christmas carols on Christmas morning. Her mother teaching her to play Chopin and Bach on the ancient piano her dad bought from a pawn shop in Anacortes. There was the nervous tinkling of her mother's students echoing throughout the house every Saturday. Her brothers banging on the piano when they were little and wanted attention.

Neither of them spoke during the short car ride, lost in their own thoughts until they pulled up at her house on Bogachiel Way. Her house wasn't large, just enough to accommodate her and her family, a one story structure with three bedrooms and a large shed where her dad would be making bird houses. The light green paint was faded and the roof an unassuming grey, it wasn't pretty but it was home. Wordlessly, Edward got out of the car and opened the door for her and thankfully, didn't try to carry her to the porch this time.

She wobbled up the porch stairs, holding unto the railing as she slowly made her way to the front door. Edward followed closely behind, almost hovering. She opened the door and gestured for him to follow her. The inside of the house wasn't any more impressive, white walls, wooden floors and a few appliances. The furniture was old but sturdy. And there at the corner of the living room, her mother's beloved piano.

Edward practically gravitated towards it, his fingers gliding over the keys, his eyes asking for permission. She smiled as she took a seat on the couch, opening her backpack to take out her English textbook.

"You can go ahead," She assured him. "Old Bess loves to be played."

"Old Bess?"

He took a seat on the stool and started playing. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

"That's what we call her," Angela explained. "Bess has some years on her but she keeps on going. Good old Bess."

He smiled at her. It was soft and small but it still made her stare. Edward never fully smiled at school, half smiles or a quirk of his mouth but never a full smile. Occasionally he would be laughing with his siblings but she'd never had him smile directly at her. It was strange to only get a real smile from him after two years.

Edward nearly startled as Mister Mozart had wandered into the room and jumped up on the couch to greet Angela. A Norwegian forest cat, Mister Mozart was beautiful and white fluffiness with round golden eyes. He quickly demanded Angela's attention and she cooed at him as she stroked his wondrous fur. When Edward got up from the stool and moved closer to the couch, Mister Mozart hissed at him.

"Don't take it personally," Angela said. "He only likes me."

"I can see that," He took a seat on her dad's favorite armchair. "And his name?"

"Mister Mozart," She smiled lovingly down at her cat. "Friends and family may call him Moz. He prefers Mister for strangers."

"Ah," He nodded and reached for his back pack and took out a notebook pen. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," She put down Mister Mozart on the couch and tried to ignore his pleading, adorable eyes. She went back to the page on her textbook and read aloud, "_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun_…"

* * *

Angela was never one for debate. Lauren was the talker who backed down to no one, Jessica was the genius who could back up her arguments with facts and science, and Angela was the peacemaker who was usually breaking up the fights among her friends. It's not that she never disagreed with anybody but it was easier to let things go or try to talk to them amicably then to start an argument with somebody and accidentally hurt their feelings. It was easier to keep quiet than say something she couldn't take back.

Edward Cullen did not seem to have the same reservations. He was almost patronizing, reminding her of her cousin, Allen, who was older than her and thought that made him infinitely wiser. Lauren and Jessica always said that Edward behaved like he felt he was better than all of them and while she was always quick to defend him, pointing out they didn't really know him, it made her consider if they were right. He spoke with an arrogance that needled her into talking back.

"…I don't know why Shakespeare thinks telling a woman she's ugly and smells terrible would make her feel flattered," He said. "He thinks he's better than Petrarch, somehow, because he refuses to compare a woman's beauty to the divine. What woman wouldn't want to be worshipped?"

"Not every woman wants to be idolized," She clutched her textbook in her hands as she tried to keep her voice steady. "Women don't want to be put on an impossible pedestal. She will fall off it eventually and then what?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying, "He should love her despite her flaws."

"How can he when he's painted her as this idea of perfection that no one can live up to?" She tried her best to maintain eye contact though his intense gaze made it difficult. "No woman really wants to be a Laura."

He looked impressed. "You read Petrarch?"

"I did a paper on him last year," He was also her grandmother's favorite author and her Nona used to read his poetry to her when she was little. "My point is that love can be quiet and steady. Why does it have to be a grand declaration?"

"No epic romances like _Romeo and Juliet for_ you?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ is a tragedy," She countered. "I would rather have someone that makes me laugh and sees me for all that I am. That's why this sonnet is great. He loves her exactly as she is."

He backed down then, his white fingers returning to his textbook and tracing the words like he was seeing them for the first time.

"Perhaps you're right."

She didn't say anything. He looked up at her again and wondered how his eyes could be that impossible gold. It wasn't the pretty light brown of Lauren's eyes when the sun hit it or Mike's hazel eyes that reminded her of the woods. Edward Cullen's eyes suited him, an impossible color, for a boy that felt so out of place in their little town.

He moved to sit on the couch after Mister Mozart went off somewhere in the house and she realized how close he was. He was moving closer and she could smell him, sweet like the sugar cookies she'd bake with her mother. He stopped a few inches from her face, golden eyes inspecting her better and she tried not fidget under the scrutiny. She had no illusions of herself.

She looked like her mother with her brown hair and brown eyes, freckles all over her face. Pretty but plain, she was the girl next door. Edward up-close reminded her of the marble statues she saw in a museum during a class field trip in second grade. He looked carved from white marble and she wondered if he would feel as cold.

Edward pulled away just before the door opened and her parents entered the house with her brothers. Her parents were carrying bags of groceries while Isaac and Joshua ran up to her. The boys were currently obsessed with dinosaurs and were showing her the new toys they got from the store. Her father went straight to the kitchen but her mother stopped as she saw Edward sitting on her the armchair, looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh hello," She greeted. "Angela texted me that you two were working on a report. Will you be staying with us for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," He replied, glancing up at the clock on the wall. "I actually need to be getting home. My family will be looking for me."

"I see," Her mother turned to Angela and gave her a knowing look. "We would love to have you over some time. Angela doesn't bring a lot of new friends home."

Angela was blushing and she knew it. She gave her mom a look, hoping to convey she really wanted her to stop. Joshua was shoving his T-Rex toy at her face and nearly got her in the eye. Gently grabbing his hand and Isaac's, she tried to usher them to go to their room.

"Some time," Edward answered her mother, nonchalantly. "I really do need to be going. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Weber."

He didn't even glance at Angela as he grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the house. Angela moved towards the window and watched his Volvo drive off and felt bereft. Her mother as she passed by to go to the kitchen looked too pleased with herself. Her mind was spinning and when she touched her cheeks, they still felt warm.

* * *

References:

1\. 'The Black Parade' is a reference to the band My Chemical Romance.

2\. 'Petrarch' was an Italian poet Francesco Petrarca. One of his most famous works was his poetry about a woman he called 'Laura'.

3\. Mr. Mozart is named after Austrian composer Wolfgang Mozart and Youtuber Jenna Marbles' chihuahua Mr. Marbles.

4\. Chapter title is from a Penny Dreadful quote, "Sad people like poetry. Happy people like songs".

5\. Angela's cousin, Allen, is a tribute to her male counterpart in Life and Death.


	3. Angela's No Good Week

Angela felt like she was in a dream for most of the next day. The English report went well. Edward sat beside her in class and she tried not to think about the previous day and what almost happened on her couch. She swore she smelled that sugary scent throughout the night as if she was unable to get it out of her head.

She glanced to where Ben was sitting and he was whispering something to Katie. She wondered what it was about. She didn't know they were friends. Maybe she could ask Eric if he knew. They were friends as they were both on the school newspaper.

Edward snorted. She turned to him and wondered what he was so amused with. He tended to do that around her like he always knew an inside joke. He gave her a smile and it showed off a flash of his pearly white teeth.

"What?" She whispered. "What is so funny?"

Before he could answer, the bell rang and they joined the shuffle to leave for their next class. Edward walked with her through the hallways. Her ankle was hurting less but she still wasn't her usual speed. She had to stop by her locker to get something and he lingered, almost like he felt awkward.

She searched through her locker for her Geometry textbook.

"Hey, um, do you like the beach?"

She wasn't sure why she asked that. Mike had been talking about going to La Push all week and they'd all agreed to go this weekend.

"My friends like to surf at La Push. It's gonna be freezing but it's kind of fun."

Well, they always looked like they were having fun. Angela usually sat in Tyler's van covered in her grandmother's quilt and tried to pretend she wasn't losing feeling in her toes. The few times she agreed to actually go into the water, she couldn't even stay on the board and found herself beached and frozen to the bone. She would rather stay in the van and drink hot chocolate from her thermos.

"I don't go to the beach," He answered, curtly. "I don't think we should be seen together."

Closing her locker, she clutched her Geometry book to her chest.

"Why not?"

"We shouldn't be friends," He refused to look at her. "You'd be much better off without me in your life."

She opened her mouth to reply but found no words came out. She realized she may have misinterpreted what was happening between them for something else. Edward may have just been friendly for the sake of getting their report done but was uninterested in actually being friends. It shouldn't have shocked her and she tried to stamp down the bloom of hurt in her chest. Rejection never felt nice but she knew it was inevitable in life.

"Oh, I'm…I'm sorry if I was being forward," She swallowed. "I understand how things are now."

He looked pained. "That's not what I meant."

"No. It's fine," She really wanted to crawl under a blanket and stay there until graduation. "I should get to class."

"Angela…"

She never ran through hallways. She'd been a hall monitor in middle school after all but she had to make an exception in that moment.

* * *

Tyler was driving her home after school since Jessica and Lauren had volleyball practice. On any other day she might've just waited for her friends and spent the time doing her homework but she just really wanted to go home. Her house was only a few minutes away from the school and walking home on her sprain was unadvisable. Tyler was more than accommodating and she sat in the backseat while Eric continued talking to his camcorder.

"…Homecoming is almost here and everyone's just thinking about who they're gonna ask or if anyone's gonna ask them. It's so stressful!" Eric said. "Why can't there be an easy way of doing these things?"

He pointed the camera to Angela. "Don't you think so, Ang? Why can't there be someone to arrange people together for these dances?"

"Like a matchmaker?" She returned. "Do we answer a survey and they find someone for you based on your answers?"

Tyler added, "Like a romantic career test!"

Angela laughed. "Yeah, like a romantic career test. If you answer A, you get this person and if you answer B, you get another person."

Eric flipped the camera back to himself. "So, if you answer A, you get somebody like me – awesome, nice, will treat you right. And if you answer B, you get someone like Jasper Hale, who may or may not be murdering you at the end of the night."

"Eric!" Angela chided. "That's not nice."

"But he's so creepy!" Eric replied. "Like a blond Norman Bates. I swear he looks like he wants to chop me up and eat my liver!"

"Nobody wants to eat your liver, Eric-"

"-especially 'cause I've seen you chug down cough syrup and beer together," Tyler remarked. "Dude, your organs have gotta be rank."

"Hey!" Eric moved so both him and Angela were captured by the camera. "Going back to the topic - who are you going to Homecoming with, Ang?"

"Nobody," She tried to hide her embarrassment. "I might just skip it."

"Huh," Eric turned off the camcorder. "Is this because of Ben?"

"No," She was a horrible liar and they all knew it. "Is he going with Katie Marshall?"

Eric winced. "Sorry, Ang. He's been crushing on her all summer."

That made sense. It wasn't like Ben had shown any interest in her. Katie was pretty and nice and she was on the volleyball team. Of course, he would like her.

"I'm really sorry, Ang…"

"It's not your fault," She tried to shrug it off. "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

He fiddled with his camcorder, guilty at having to be the one to tell her. Eric was the sweetest of the boys and hated having to be the bearer of bad news. Tyler would've made her laugh and Mike would've just told her she deserved better and offered to punch Ben in the face. Eric tried to distract her until they reached her house and she waved at them as they drove off.

She kept the tears in until she reached her bedroom.

* * *

As the sun made its few visits to Forks, the Cullens left to go on their family camping trips much to Angela's relief at not having to deal with the embarrassment of her last encounter with Edward. The weekend finally came and Lauren drove them to La Push at noon. They met the boys there and helped them unload the surf boards from Tyler's van. Mike was eager as always to get in the water and she had to force him to stand still as she applied sunscreen on his face.

"We rarely get any sun," He complained. "Shouldn't I be letting the UV in instead of blocking it out?"

"You go red like a lobster, Mike," She knew that from the many summers as kids where Mike would get sunburned and complained for a week about his damaged, peeling skin. "Better safe than sorry,"

"Yes, mom."

He grabbed his board and followed the others to the beach. Thankfully, he was wearing his wetsuit and the rest of him would be fine. It never really got hot in Forks, warm was the best that could happen in the summer. It was September and autumn was beginning to creep in and Angela who was always cold went to get her quilt and hopefully create a small cocoon of warmth for herself.

She mostly sat on a log and watched her friends surf. Mike was able to get on his board first while Lauren was the best at keeping her balance on the board. Eric got knocked down by the waves the most but that didn't deter him from having fun. Jessica kept trying to get her to go into the water but she just smiled at her and sipped her cup of hot chocolate slowly.

The cold aside, La Push was beautiful. The turquoise sky, the golden sun, and the evergreen trees by the cliffs made up a very pretty picture. Probably something Bob Ross would've painted. She smiled at her own thoughts and wished she had Mike's talent for drawing or Eric's gift with photography so she could capture the moment.

A group of Quileute boys were heading towards them. She didn't recognize them at first. A lot taller and muscular than she remembered, they'd spoken to each other a few times over their visits to La Push. They'd always been welcoming and polite.

Puberty seemed to have kicked in for them over the summer. Shirtless and only wearing cutoffs, she wondered how they weren't freezing. One of the boys stopped a few feet as they made eye contact, his brown eyes widening in shock before he collapsed to his knees. She put down her quilt on the log and rushed over to him. His friends were hunched over him in concern.

"Hey," She knelt down on the sand so they were at eye level. "Are you okay?"

He was still staring at her, eyes wide as he couldn't believe she existed.

"You're…you're…"

"Angela," She supplied. "I'm Angela. And you are?"

"Jacob."

He blinked and as if awakening from a dream he got to his feet, he held out his hand to her to pull her up. His hand was shockingly warm. It almost burned her. Worried he might have a fever, she considered checking his forehead for his temperature but hesitated as that would be too forward.

"You're really hot," She blurted out before realizing her wording. "I mean, warm! You're really warm. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Surprised, he laughed. "I'm okay. I'm just very warm-blooded."

One of his friends snorted. Suddenly remembering they weren't alone, she gave them a smile.

"Well, the sun's setting and we're gonna have a bonfire. Do you guys wanna join us?"

Another one of Jacob's friends grinned at him, nudging him slightly. "Should we join them, Jake?"

Jacob elbowed him in the side, giving him a look. He turned back to Angela and gave her a big smile. He was all white teeth against golden skin. And she realized that he really was quite attractive.

He finally answered her question, "We'd love to."

* * *

The Quileute boys helped them with the bonfire and whittling some sticks for the s'mores. Angela handed out the ingredients and cups of hot chocolate. Jacob was toasting a marshmallow for her and he pulled back the stick and she worked on creating the s'more. Pulling off the marshmallow from the tip and placing it between crackers required speed and care. It wouldn't be the first time she got burned by a dessert. She handed the finished product to Jacob who smiled gratefully at her.

Jessica came over. She'd changed from her wetsuit and her hair was still a bit wet. Her thick, curly hair took a while to dry.

She asked, "Ang, do you have soup?"

Angela poured her a cup from her second thermos and Jessica sipped happily before returning to sit with Lauren.

"That smells nice," Jacob said. "What soup is that?"

"Italian wedding soup," She answered. "It's my favorite. You want some?"

She poured him a cup and watched him take a sip. Italian wedding soup was a meal on its own, chicken broth with meatballs, green veggies, and acini de pepe pasta. She liked to eat it best when she was sick and it was her favorite comfort food. She could honestly eat nothing but this soup for days.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprised delight and he asked, "Did you make this?"

She nodded, smiling.

He took another sip, the enjoyment clear on his face. "Make me this every day and I'm yours."

She blushed at that, feeling her cheeks burning and not from the heat of the bonfire. "Um, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm that easy, Ang,"

He finished his cup and asked for a refill. She complied and tried to remind herself he was just being nice. Eric and Tyler would sometimes flirt with her jokingly and she knew they didn't mean it. Jacob seemed to type to flirt with a girl to make her feel good and it wouldn't do well to put any other meaning behind that. She already erred with somebody else that week and didn't want a repeat.

"Just to clarify, I'm serious," Jacob explained. "If you ever wanna make me soup… or go out for soup I'd be okay with that."

She tried not to gape at him.

"Like a…like a _date_?"

"_Exactly_ like a date."

She didn't say anything at first. She was truly speechless. These things normally didn't happen to her. She was usually the Mom Friend, the dependable one, and not the object of romantic interest. She didn't mind it even with the unrequited crush on Ben that still stung a bit. She disliked the attention and hated being so tall because it made her stand out. Maybe at the back of her mind she imagined a boy finally liking her but she never thought it would actually happen.

She must've been too quiet for too long because Jacob began to look embarrassed. He tried to pull away but she grabbed his arm, his skin was still that shocking, almost burning temperature.

"I would love to," She rushed out. "Make you soup or go out for soup."

He gave her that wide smile again. It was bright like the sun.

"Great."

He didn't have a cellphone so she wrote her house number on his forearm. The bright blue ink of her pen stood out against his dark skin. It reminded her of the ocean waves meeting the beach. Rather like La Push itself.

* * *

References:  
1\. Norman Bates is from the film/book 'Psycho' who you guessed it, kills people.  
2\. wouldn't let me use the full chapter title which was 'Angela's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week'. Chapter title is a play on the children's book and film 'Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'


	4. See It Through

The sun retreated by Monday but the Cullens were apparently still on their camping trip as none of them were at school. The most interesting thing that happened was Eric nearly passing out as they were blood typing in Biology. Tyler had to bring him to the school nurse but he was back to his usual cheery self by lunch time. And this was proven as he was talking to his camcorder, ranting about blood types.

"When will we ever need to know our blood types anyway?" Eric said. "Does all this information go to a secret government data base so they can know which humans will need to be harvested for nefarious purposes?"

"Someone's been marathoning _The X-Files_ again," Jessica rolled her eyes when Eric pointed the camera at her. "It's important to know blood types in case of an accident and you will need a blood transfusion or so you can donate blood."

Eric turned the camera to the rest of the table and asked, "Do any of us donate blood?"

Angela, Tyler, and Mike all raised their hands.

"Even if we're underage?"

"Parental consent," Tyler explained. "And my mom's a nurse. She usually helps with the blood drives."

"Well, it's nice to know that if _Dracula_ ever comes to Forks that he'll have willing victims," Eric flipped the camera back to himself. "Hope you like Type O, Big D."

* * *

Dinner at the Weber household was always spent as the time to catch up on each other's day. Her mother talked about her Book Club and this murder mystery novel by an upcoming new writer they were all engrossed with. Her father discussed getting a new teacher for their church's Sunday school. The twins talked about their classmates. And Angela gave them a summary of lunch time with her friends.

All of it was ordinary. Angela helped clean up as her mother got the twins ready for bed. She just finished with the dishes when the house phone rang. Pulling off the gloves, she tossed them on the counter before running to get the wireless phone from its base. It showed an unknown number.

Warily, she pressed answer. "Hello?"

"_Hi. Is this Angela?"_ The voice sounded familiar. _"This is Jacob. From La Push."_

"Oh hi!" She tried to push down her excitement. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. How about you?"_

"I'm good," She looked to see if anyone was listening but her family were all getting ready for bed. She made her way to her bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. "I'm glad you called."

"_I would've called you yesterday but I was busy with some stuff with my friends. Really boring and you don't wanna hear about that,"_ He laughed, awkwardly. "_I was hoping to see you this weekend. Are you doing anything?"_

She wanted to say no and that they could run off into the sunset together but she also promised Lauren and Jessica weeks ago that they would go dress shopping at Port Angeles for Homecoming. She explained it to Jacob who sounded disappointed but understanding.

"_How about Sunday?"_

"I have church choir," She sighed. "I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to blow you off."

"_Don't sweat it. We'll have our time, Ang,"_ She could almost hear his smile through the phone. _"Save this number and call me whenever you're free and you can make me that amazing soup again."_

She closed her eyes and lied down on her bed, willing her face to stop burning. "If you're good, I'll even bake you bread."

He laughed and it was a deep, rumbly sound that did silly things to her insides. _"And if I'm bad?"_

The blushing in her cheeks was now travelling downwards to infect the rest of her. She felt like an overheated giant tomato, all six feet of her. Jacob's words tingled up her spine and she wanted to ask what bad meant for him and the things he would do. Probably things that would make her parents send her to a convent.

"_Did I make you speechless?"_

She covered her face with her spare hand. "My brain is melting."

He laughed again. She kept her eyes closed and prayed for mercy.

"_This is just over the phone. What will you do when we're in person again?"_

"Die?" She muttered. "Melt like a popsicle and I'll just be Angela-goop?"

"_I'd put you back together again,"_ He reassured. _"I'm serious about calling me. You're worth the wait, Angela Weber."_

She smiled. "How do you know that?"

"_I got a feeling. Sweet dreams, Ang."_

"Sweet dreams."

The line died and she dropped the phone on her bed. Turning her head, she found Mister Mozart staring at her from his cat bed, unimpressed.

"I've never flirted before," She felt the need to defend herself. "I'm trying my best here."

He meowed. It sounded _very_ judgmental.

* * *

Crushes weren't new to Angela. All of them ended up going to nowhere. Forks was a small town and she grew up with the boys in her high school. They all knew each other. She even had a small crush on Eric back in grade school.

She never had a boyfriend. Most of the boys she knew either thought of her as a sister or just didn't see her as girlfriend material for them. Lauren, pretty and blonde, had been the one the boys chased. She and Mike even dated briefly in Freshman Year. Jessica, funny and cute, wore down boys into asking her out. And Angela was there for them for every date story and every break-up.

It was a new feeling to finally be wanted by someone. And they weren't talking to her because she was a good friend that listened or because they wanted to know more about her friends. Jacob saw her. And it made her feel giddy and like she was walking on air.

"Are you dating someone?"

She turned to Edward in surprise. The whole class was huddled together to get a view of the small TV Mr. Munroe had turned on so they could watch the film adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet_. The famous balcony scene was showing. She'd been so preoccupied with daydreaming, she barely noticed Edward beside her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You look heartsick."

He grimaced at the word. It made her want to smile. It was such an old-fashioned term. Edward Cullen sometimes spoke like he belonged in an earlier time.

He swallowed, brow furrowing. "But are you dating anyone?"

"No."

They weren't anything yet but she was hopeful. If only she'd known that to get a boyfriend, she just needed to look around at La Push. It would have saved her time from pining over Ben Chenney. Though she'd met Jacob before and never thought there was anything there but life could be surprising.

Edward looked annoyed. He turned back to the TV and frowned as Romeo passionately kissed Juliet. Angela studied his profile and was reminded how handsome Edward Cullen was. It had always been an easy fact since she first saw him in Freshman Year. His face was well-proportioned with high cheek bones and a strong jaw and he could've been a movie star. It was fitting that he reminded her of the marble statues in museums because he'd always been so untouchable.

His golden eyes met hers and he looked like he wanted to say something. She wondered again at his impossible eyes and their similarity to Mr. Mozart's. Her cat hated people except for her. She adopted him from a shelter as a kitten when she was the only person he didn't scratch. Maybe Edward was the same way and he liked very few people in the world.

He exhaled through his nose, a noise between exasperation and amusement. He closed his eyes as his shoulders began shaking. He was laughing as quietly as he could, his entire body straining from the effort from keeping it in. The moment he gave in was with a loud peal of laughter, he sounded like a hyena.

Mr. Munroe paused the movie, looking very annoyed. "Yes, Mr. Cullen? What is so funny?"

"Nothing," He shook his head and his smile made him more handsome than she could've ever imagined. "And everything. It's complicated."

Mr. Munroe looked like he couldn't be bothered trying to figure that out and told him to keep it down and pay attention to the film. He played the film again and Angela stared at Edward in disbelief. He still looked in good spirits. On the screen, Romeo and Juliet killed themselves.

* * *

Her ankle was feeling better but she was reluctant to go back to volleyball practice. Her week-long reprieve from it further emphasized to her that she didn't really care for the sport. The only reason she didn't quit was because she didn't want to let her team down. The indecision gnawed her as having to tell Coach she wanted to quit scared the living daylights out of her.

She was on her way to the gym to talk to Coach but ended up going pass the doors and went straight to the library. It would still be open for another hour and was empty of students. The library was just a small room. Shelves were packed together, giving little hallways in between that a person could only move sideways in. The middle of the library had a few tables squished together and by the door was the librarian's desk where the aged librarian, Ms. Wallis, was reading a magazine.

She placed her backpack on one of the tables and took a seat, contemplating her life choices and trying to find the courage to leave the library and go to the gym. She could hear the sounds from the gym and Coach must've already had them doing drills. She sighed and tried to calm her fast beating heart. It shouldn't have been such a big deal. All she needed to do was walk one from the other, get the words out, and it would be over soon.

Edward Cullen walked out from behind a book shelf holding a book. "Hello, Angela."

"Hi," She replied, trying to hide how lightheaded she was becoming. "Why are you still here?"

"I like libraries," He stated glibly, taking the seat beside her. He placed the book he was holding down and opened it, flipping through the pages. "Shouldn't you be at volleyball practice?"

"Yes," She sighed. "But I don't wanna be."

"Why not?"

"Honestly? I hate volleyball."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"I don't like sports which I know is such a waste with my height," She confessed, the words spilling out despite herself. "I wished I liked basketball or volleyball but I really, _really_ hate it. I only stayed on the team because of my friends."

"Do your friends _know_ you despise volleyball?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, realizing he was right. She'd never hinted to her friends that volleyball made her miserable. And she knew they wouldn't have been upset if she did since they were okay with her disliking surfing. Did it just take a little honesty to fix her dilemma?

"People can't read minds," Edward said. "As you said, wouldn't life just be easier if we just said what we really thought?"

She remembered their conversation in his car over a week ago and him being able to quote her word for word. He was right. She needed to get up, go to the gym, and be honest with coach. If only she could summon the courage to do so.

"Angela…"

She looked back to Edward who moved closer until she could see the amber flecks in his golden eyes.

"_When you're up against a trouble, meet it squarely, face to face. Lift your chin and set your shoulders, plant your feet and take a brace_," He recited. "_When it's vain to try to dodge it, do the best that you can do. You may fail, but you may conquer, see it through_."

"Who wrote that?"

"Edgar Guest," He slid the book over to her and she could see the poem written on it, the very same one he just recited. "Did that bolster your courage?"

She stared at him, trying to understand who this mysterious boy was. She could never make him out. He kept people at a distance except for his family. He didn't want to be friends with her but here he was trying to help her. He effortlessly quoted poems and played piano beautifully and he kept laughing around her.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. "I thought you said you don't want to be friends."

"We shouldn't be friends," He clarified. "But that doesn't mean I don't want us to be."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm giving in," Weary, he still smiled. "You win, Angela Weber."

She would've asked more about that but he got to his feet and offered her his hand. She stared up at him and he nodded at her encouragingly. She reluctantly took his hand and was startled by how cold his palm was.

"Enough stalling," He said. "We'll go to the gym, you quit the team, and I'll take you home."

"But-"

"No more distractions," He pulled her to her feet and directed her to grab her back pack and walk out of the library. "If you had it your way we'd never leave this library."

He was only a few inches taller than her so it wasn't hard to keep up with his pace. The library doors swung close behind them as they turned left and headed for the gym. Edward hadn't dropped her hand and his skin was still very cold like he'd been standing outside for hours. It would've worried her if they hadn't just reached the gym doors.

It was now or never.

* * *

It was anti-climactic. She told Coach she wanted to quit the team. Coach was disappointed but understanding. She briefly explained it to her friends who looked sad at no longer having her on the team but were also very encouraging. It was over in less than ten minutes. She left the gym and Edward was leaning on the wall where he'd been waiting for her.

He gave her a knowing, smug smile. It almost made her roll her eyes. They made their way to his car and they spent the drive home in comfortable silence. She asked him to turn up the heat.

"You're really cold," She explained. "And I get it. I'm always cold too."

"And yet you're living in Forks," He pointed out as he turned up the heater. It quickly began to get warmer in the car. "Rainiest city in America."

"I was born here. I didn't have a choice."

"Where would you go then if you had the chance?" His fingers thumped on the steering wheel in a rhythm. "If you had the means, where on this earth would you want to see?"

"Italy," She answered, easily. "I'm Italian. I'd love to see the motherland. I'd go to Venice first then Florence, Rome, and all the other cities."

"Good choice," He smiled. "It's beautiful there."

Her eyes widened. "You've been?"

"Some time ago," They arrived at her house and he stopped the car. "But that's another story for another day."

Reluctantly, she unbuckled her seatbelt. Grabbing her backpack from the backseat and exited the car. She tapped on the window of the car door and he rolled it down. Leaning on the door, she smiled at him one last time.

"Thank you for today."

She really meant it. Edward Cullen surprised her in more ways than one. And he'd directly said he wanted to be friends. Maybe he wasn't so untouchable.

He gave her that soft smile of his, the same one as the first smile he ever gave her. "You're welcome, Angela."

He drove away and she watched his shiny Volvo disappear.

* * *

References:

1\. _The X-Files_ is an American science fiction TV show which dealt with supernatural and mysterious events.

2\. _Dracula_ is the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel. He's one of the most famous vampires in literature.

3\. The poem Edward recited is 'See It Through' by Edgar Guest and is also the chapter title.

4\. I did look up that in Washington, 16-17 years olds can donate blood as long as they have parental/guardian consent.


	5. Monsters Don't Eat Pizza

Angela's mother was helping her father with some concern at the church which left her to take care of the twins after school for the rest of the week. They were still energetic and could talk a million miles a minute. She had to work on making sure they did their homework and didn't burn the house down. Their parents would get home before dinner and she would help her mother get the boys ready for bed.

The twins growing collection of dinosaur toys were sprawled all over their room no matter how much they tried to get them to clean up. It left her repeatedly to step on one of those spiky, plastic things. For a brief moment she fantasized collecting all their dinosaur toys and throwing them into the ocean before throwing that thought away. Their crying faces would haunt her and she wouldn't be able to live with herself. And she was a bad liar and would never get away with it.

Her mother tucked the boys into bed and Angela made her way back to her bedroom. Mr. Mozart was giving himself a tongue bath and ignored her as she got ready for bed. Her nighttime routine consisted of washing her face and applying a lavender moisturizer Lauren gifted her for her birthday. She finished changing into her pajamas and shivered at how cold her room was.

Autumn was definitely making itself known. She looked out her window and saw the leaves were browning and falling down from the hemlock trees at the back of their house. She wrapped her arms around herself and imagined the blanket of snow she would be finding outside soon enough. A gust of wind blew in to the room and she finally noticed the small gap underneath her window letting the cold in.

She quickly closed the window. She swore she kept it closed even through the summer. Locking the window, she guessed that she opened it and just forgot. Pulling the curtains closed, she went to bed and didn't think more of it.

* * *

As if knowing they were planning on leaving town, it rained more in Forks come Saturday morning. Angela had to run to Lauren's car but even an umbrella wasn't enough to keep her dry. Lauren turned up the heat which Angela was grateful for. Jessica insisted on playing her show tunes CDs and they spent the ride to Port Angeles listening to the soundtracks of _Sweeney Todd_, _West Side Story_, and _Into the Woods_. Any mention of Andrew Lloyd Weber usually caused Jessica to go on an hour long rant on why _Cats_ should be killed by fire.

The rain wasn't as strong in Port Angeles and they ran out of the car, umbrellas in hand, into the dress shop they'd been frequenting since Sophomore Year. The place was recommended by Mike's older sister and sold affordable but well-made dresses. Their only choice in Forks had been a Thrift Store with gowns so old they had smells and odd stains. Angela wasn't too stressed about finding a gown for herself since her budget was money she earned from babysitting and she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Homecoming.

Angela helped her friends look through gowns and gave her opinion on which ones looked good on them. Jessica had tried on every color of the rainbow before trying on a fuchsia gown that showed off her cleavage. Angela and Lauren sometimes forgot how naturally blessed Jessica was and found themselves unable to look away. Jessica smiled excitedly and asked how she looked.

Angela replied, "Depends on how you're trying to look."

"I want to look hot," Jessica snapped, adjusting her cleavage. "I want Mike Newton to notice me."

"He'll have a hard time not noticing you," Lauren remarked. "Or looking away from your boobs…"

Jessica nodded. "That is exactly what I'm going for."

Choosing Lauren's gown was easier. She was tall and thin and looked good in everything. She finally settled on a lavender gown, the color beautiful with her lighter coloring. Lauren inspected herself in the mirror, pulling on the material around her torso.

"I don't look fat in this, do I?"

"You look like Barbie," Jessica told her. "You just need your own Ken to complete your look. Speaking of do you have a date for Homecoming?"

"I'm going with Tyler," She pulled up her hair to see if she would look better with her hair up or down. "As friends anyway. I wanted to enjoy my night and worry about some guy being hands-y."

Jessica sighed. "Mike still hasn't made a move. I don't know how many signals I need to throw at him."

"And I've told you that Mike is as observant as a dead cat," Lauren returned. "Take it from a girl who dated him for a few months, you will need to be direct."

Angela had to agree. Mike wasn't one for subtlety. He understood things better when it was explained clearly and directly to him. She knew because she tutored him in Sophomore Year and had to learn this about him the hard way.

"But it's not romantic to just walk up to him and demand he take me to Homecoming," Jessica countered. "I want it to be romantic."

"This isn't even Prom," Lauren found a pair of gloves and had Jessica try them on. "We can work on Prom being the most romantic night of your teenage life. Homecoming can be just us having fun together."

"That's true," Jessica smiled at her reflecting adjusting the gloves that went up to her elbows. "I look amazing."

"You really do," Angela agreed, smiling at how pretty she looked in the mirror. "Mike won't know what hit him."

"Don't think we haven't noticed you haven't even tried on one dress, Ang," Lauren pushed a red dress into her hands. "Put this on."

"But I'm not even going to-"

"Yes, you are. Even if we have to drag you to the dance," Lauren started pushing her towards the dressing room. "No more excuses. Put it on."

* * *

Angela sighed but complied. The dressing room had no mirrors inside and she carefully put on the dress, not wanting to rip the tulle of the skirt. The dress was only knee-length and bodice tight around her slim torso. Barefoot, she left the dressing room and dreaded seeing herself in the mirror. She was never one to wear red, thinking it was too loud for her. She spent so much time trying to not be noticed and this dress was a big neon sign.

At the sight of her Lauren did a slow clap. "Goddamn, Weber. Where have you been hiding all of that?"

"Language," Angela chided, halfheartedly. Walking faster to the mirror to get it over with and stared in shock at herself. "Oh."

"Don't you mean 'oh my god, I'm a babe'?" Jessica laughed. "You look amazing in red. You should wear it more."

Angela smoothed down the tulle of the skirt that stopped above her knees. The blood red shade of the gown suited her coloring, blending with the olive undertones in her skin and the red highlights in her hair. She never had any illusions about herself and she never wanted to appear vain. She could admit it felt nice to be pretty even if it was only for a night.

"And the legs," Lauren eyed her up and down. "Why you insist on hiding those I'll never know."

Angela started laughing. She tucked her hair behind her eyes and continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Traced the delicate collarbone that neckline of the dress exposed and turned slowly to see herself in different angles. Needless to say, she bought the dress.

* * *

They left their purchases in Lauren's car while they went to Westside Pizza for lunch. The pizza was good and even Lauren forgot her diet as they ate. They sat by the window and people watched trying to guess the personalities of people passing by. Jessica made the funniest guesses that had all of them nearly in tears.

"Look at that guy. Spiky, emo hair and pale as a ghost. He's probably in a band and wears raccoon eyeliner," Jessica said before she paused. She moved closer to the window so she could see better and started laughing. "No freaking way!"

"What?" Angela asked as she tried to look out the window. "What is it?"

The guy they were talking about who was across the street started walking towards them and they all gaped as they realized who it was. Edward Cullen was in Port Angeles. He was wearing the grey coat he wore at school and he stopped in front of the window. Angela smiled and waved at him to come inside.

He seemed to hesitate before going inside the restaurant. They all turned to him, half-eaten pizza slices in hand. He almost fidgeted at their scrutiny. His smile was more of a pained grimace.

"Hi," He cleared his throat. "Nice to see you all here."

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?" Lauren held her pizza slice like a weapon. "On the same day as us? Big coincidence."

"Life is full of coincidences," He answered, glibly. He held up a square object wrapped in brown paper. "I went to a bookstore."

"A bookstore?" Jessica bit into her pizza. "What book did you get?"

"_Wuthering Heights_."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Of course it is."

Angela decided it was time to stop her friends' impromptu interrogation and invited Edward to sit with them. He took the empty seat beside Angela. She offered him a pizza slice and he shook his head. She gingerly put the slice back on the tray.

She asked, "Do you not eat meat?"

"No. I also don't eat cheese," He replied. "Or bread."

Jessica offered one of the brownies they'd ordered.

He shook his head. "I'm allergic."

Jessica gaped at him. "To chocolate?"

"Yes."

"What do you eat?" Lauren raised an eyebrow. "We never see you eat anything at school."

He swallowed. "I have a very specific dietary requirement."

"Which is?"

"Guys," Angela finally interrupted them. "Edward's not here to be questioned about what food he likes. Leave him alone."

"We were just curious," Lauren took a bite of her pizza. "I might want to try what diet your sisters are on."

Edward snorted before he coughed again. "You wouldn't enjoy it."

* * *

They didn't want to drive home yet and wanting to burn off a few of the calories they just consumed, they opted for a little walk around town. Edward insisted he didn't have any other plans and tagged along with them as they walked down the streets. Port Angeles was a busier place than Forks and had more attractions for a group of teenagers to enjoy. Lauren and Jessica were enjoying window shopping at the store fronts. Edward and Angela trailed behind them.

"Do you often go to Port Angeles by yourself?" Angela asked. "Do you not bring your siblings?"

"No. I love them but sometimes it's nice to get away."

"Gives your brain some space to recalibrate?" She nodded. "I get that."

"The world can be a little overwhelming sometimes," He explained. "Finding some silence is the only thing that keeps me sane."

Angela stared at him for a moment. He was only a few inches taller than her and she didn't ever need to tilt her head up to see his face. Under the street lamps he looked even paler. If not for his auburn hair, she'd think he was a character in an old, black and white film.

"You're a real introvert," She finally concluded. "That's why you don't talk to people at school."

"I know for a fact you are_ also _introverted," He replied, smiling smugly. "That's how I get you."

"Yeah. It's like you can read my mind," She laughed. "It's almost scary sometimes."

He cleared his throat, one handing going through his hair and messing it up slightly. Messy in a way only some boys could get away with and Edward was one of those boys.

"What if I could read your mind?" He said. "Like a special talent?"

She choked on her own breath. She coughed as she tried to get her throat working again. Edward hesitated before he thumped her very gently on the back. It didn't do much help but she thanked him anyway.

"If you could read minds, I would have to move to Alaska," She declared, the thought of him hearing every single thought of hers would be mortifying. "And I'll have to adopt a polar bear as a pet because Mr. Mozart would hate it there."

He laughed that hyena sound that made Lauren and Jessica turn back to stare at him in surprise. He kept laughing for a few seconds and she smiled at him bemusedly. He finally stopped laughing but his smile was still wide and bright. He moved closer to her so he could stare her directly in the eye.

"It's really boring there," He told her matter-of-fact. "You would get cabin fever and die from hypothermia within weeks."

"You've been there?" She questioned. He'd been to Italy _and_ Alaska. "Where haven't you been?"

He seemed to be thinking it over before Lauren called their attention. They were at Deer Park Cinema and Lauren was pointing to a poster of an old 90's _Dracula_ spoof film. The cinema was screening a bunch of old comedies for the week. Old comedies and old horror movies were Lauren's favorite things in the world.

"I love this film!" Lauren stated. "We have to watch it!"

Edward was openly scowling at the movie poster. Leslie Nielsen was wearing fake fangs and a cape and smiling cheekily like he was going to give a joke before biting his next victim. He turned to Angela and shook his head gravely. She shrugged at him, knowing Lauren was gonna have her way no matter what they said.

* * *

Edward sat at Angela's right and he looked pained. Every time the audience laughed at a joke, he would sigh and shake his head. Half way through the film, he began to slouch down on his seat and his expression blank as if the fight had been beaten out of him. She inched closer to him and asked if he was okay.

"I am fine," He chanted. "I am fine."

"Edward, I don't think you're-"

"I am fine, Angela," He winced at the screen as Jonathan Harker staked Lucy and a fountain of blood erupted from her chest. "I have never been finer."

She stopped herself from laughing at his misery and leaned over to Jessica to tell her they were going to get some air. She grabbed Edward by the sleeve of his coat and dragged him out to the lobby. Edward sat down on a couch and comically sagged against the wall like a marionette cut off its strings. She wished she had a camera to take a photo of him.

He scowled at her. "You are more sadistic than I could've ever imagined."

"It's a silly vampire film," She took a seat beside him. "You don't like gore?"

"I don't like vampire films," He glowered. 'They are always inaccurate."

"Of course they are," She smiled at his strange reasoning. He was upset about vampires of all things. "You can't be accurate about imaginary things."

He looked like he was about retort. Instead he closed his mouth and started rubbing his forehead in frustration. He stopped and looked at her intensely, moving closer to begin speaking. Then he pulled back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is harder than I thought it would be," He muttered. "Why is this so difficult?"

"It's just a movie, Edward," She was getting really worried about his behavior. "We can wait here until Jessica and Lauren are finished or go for a walk instead."

He turned back to her and grabbed her hands, the shocking cold of his palms nearly made her pull away. He must've had really poor circulation. It wasn't that cold in the cinema. He held on to her hands tighter.

His gaze was boring straight into her soul. "Angela, I need you to listen."

Fearing that he was having an emotional breakdown before her she agreed to everything he said. "Okay."

"I am not human," He explained, his eyes not leaving hers, not even blinking. "I am a vampire."

She stared at him. He refused to let her look away and was waiting for her response. Realizing, he was truly serious she squeezed his hands and nodded. He stared at her in confusion.

"Okay," She replied. "If that's what you believe, I believe you."

Her parents were religious, of course, but they taught her to always respect other people's beliefs no matter how strange they sounded to her. If Edward thought he was a vampire, she would not judge him. She would accept him for how he was and whatever he thought he was.

Edward stared at her in shock before he closed his eyes and sighed. He got to his feet and pulled her up with him. She tried to ask him what was wrong but he was dragging her out of the cinema lobby and out to the street. He didn't stop walking until they reached an alley. She was getting more worried and more than a little scared.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer and dropped her hand. He found a cinder block on the ground and picked it up effortlessly as if it weighed nothing. Meeting her eye, he crushed it between his palms until it was only ashes in his hands and the ground. She stood still, unable to comprehend what she just witnessed.

"I told you," Edward held up his palms in a beseeching gesture. "I'm a vampire."

"I can see that," She croaked, somehow still able to speak. All she wanted to do was start screaming at the top of her lungs or run away or both. "I'm gonna go now."

* * *

Let's be honest. If done right, _Twilight_ is comedy gold.

References:

1\. Jessica being a musical theatre nerd is directly inspired by Anna Kendrick who got her start on Broadway and was in the _Into the Wood_s film adaptation. Her hatred of _Cats_ is inspired by my hatred of that musical. Don't get me started.

2\. The dress Jessica tried on is the same one she wears in the film and Lauren is wearing Angela's dress in the film. I made Angela get a red dress as an inverse to how Bella wore blue in the books because Edward loved seeing her in the color.

3\. Of course Edward has a copy of _Wuthering Heights_. He was Bella's Heathcliffe after all.

4\. The film they saw in the cinema was _Dracula: Dead and Loving It_. I love that film and I live to torture Edward.

5\. Chapter title is a play on the children's book 'Monsters Don't Eat Broccoli' by Barbara Jean Hicks.

6\. Lauren and Jessica interrogating Edward is largely inspired by the time my best friend brought her new boyfriend to my birthday party and my friends interrogated him like a criminal.


	6. Why Did It Have To Be Me?

Just a reading suggestion for you, guys.

Try listening to _Waterloo_ from the _Mamma Mia!_ soundtrack during the kitchen chase scene.

It makes it even funnier.

* * *

Angela had always loved Sundays. It was a ritual in the Weber household to get up early and make their way to the church. Her father would be busy with preparing for the service. Her brothers would be left with their Sunday school teacher. Her mom who was the choir leader and Angela would be warming up with the choir.

However, on that Sunday after the events of Port Angeles, Angela just wanted to stay in bed all day and never leave the safety of her comforter. Her mother was surprised to see her still in bed as they were a family of early risers. Aside from the twins, they were usually up before eight. Her mom lightly knocked on the open door of her bedroom.

"Morning, love," Her mother greeted softly, albeit a bit worried. "Are you not getting up?"

"I'm not really feeling well, mom," Angela kept her head under the comfort, feeling the guilt gnaw her insides. She was a terrible liar and knew her face would give her away. "I'm sorry. I don't feel well enough for church."

She had never faked being sick to get out of anything. She always feared getting caught and reprimanded or worst of all, the disappointment on her parents' faces. Her good behavior had some use now as her mother didn't even question her fib. Anna Weber simply reminded her that there was still leftover soup in the fridge and to feel better.

Angela lied under her comforter in disbelief. She couldn't believe that worked. She stayed in bed and listened as her family left the house and drove away in her father's old Honda Civic. Finally crawling from her bed and still in her pajamas, she made her way to the kitchen for some soup.

Mr. Mozart had just finished his own breakfast and watched her as she worked on heating a bowl of Hot and Sour soup. Angela had never felt more drained in her life. The previous night felt like a fever dream that wouldn't leave her alone. After she ran away from Edward, she headed back into the cinema and hoped witnesses would deter him from doing anything to her.

He didn't follow her inside but Angela spent the rest of the film, watching the door of the cinema in fear that he would shuffle in and find her. Even after they left the cinema and got into Lauren's car, Angela kept checking out the window for any signs of him. Her friends asked her why she was shifty and she said she was merely excited to get home. Jessica had put on the _Mamma Mia_ soundtrack and her friends sang along with it as she worriedly stared at the window for any signs of a Volvo in the darkness.

Lauren dropped her off at her house and she ran inside without looking back. Her family had gone to bed and she moved around the house locking every door and window she could find. She grabbed the small wooden cross in the living room and placed it on her desk, finding comfort in seeing it as she lied down in her bed. She didn't fall asleep for a long time, sitting up at every sound she heard outside. Mr. Mozart must've sensed her distress and lied down on the bed beside her, snuggling close and she stroked his soft fur gratefully.

The soup was warm enough and she transferred it to a bowl and found a spoon to start eating. The simple comfort of food was something she always appreciated. She focused on each spoonful and the flavor of the soup, letting it fill her with warmth. Contented, she finished her meal and washed up.

Mr. Mozart had jumped on top of the fridge again and she stared up at him, deciding whether to just let him come down when he wanted or try to bribe him.

"Moz, do you want some treats?" She cooed. "I still have those chicken ones you like…"

He hissed at something behind her. She froze and found herself paralyzed in awareness and fear. Slowly, she turned to find what she knew had to be there. Edward Cullen stood there in her kitchen, his expression bemused.

"Please don't scream."

* * *

Angela didn't scream. She ran past him to the bottle of holy water her mom had placed next to the TV. Uncapping it, she turned back to Edward and held it up like a weapon. He held up his hands in surrender but was still moving closer. Mr. Mozart was yowling from on top of the fridge.

"Angela, please," He said. "Let's just calm down…"

"Stay away from me!"

He didn't stop. She threw the holy water and it hit him straight in the face. He froze in shock but he didn't burst into flames or even get a little bit smoky. He wiped at his face and tried to get the water out of his eyes. Blinking, he stared at her in annoyance.

She looked in dismay at the empty bottle in her hand, wondered why it didn't work. They had that bottle of holy water for years. She didn't think it could expire. She looked up and saw Edward was still coming towards her.

She threw the empty bottle at him. He dodged it, moving impossibly fast to the side. The bottle landed somewhere near the fridge. Her heart sped up in fear and adrenaline as she looked around her for a weapon. She eyed the big wooden cross on the wall but knew she wasn't strong enough to get it off the wall or carry it.

Edward was only a few feet from her. She ran past him again and he sighed. She went back to the kitchen counters and grabbed one of the knives on the rack. There was a gust of air and Edward was suddenly beside her. He grabbed the knife from her and threw it across the room. With a short pause, the whole knife rack followed.

"Hey!" She yelped. "Stop destroying my stuff!"

"You were about to try and stab me," He intoned, irritated. "And probably hurt yourself in the process."

She was about to argue back that she had the right to defend herself against a vampire. Either legally or morally, causing harm to another person was not okay but she did not feel like becoming his meal. And she didn't care if it wasn't very nice. Then, Mr. Mozart jumped from the fridge and landed on Edward's face.

* * *

Angela stared in shock as Mr. Mozart clawed at Edward's face. Her cat yowled as Edward tried to get the cat off him. Fearing he was going to throw her cat across the room, she grabbed Mr. Mozart from him. Her cat continued to yowl and hiss at Edward even as she clutched him protectively to her chest. She worriedly checked to see if he was harmed but he appeared to be fine. Edward, on the other hand, had deep scratches all over his face like somebody crudely carved into marble with a knife.

"Damn feral cat," He growled. "He keeps attacking me."

"Why aren't you bleeding?"

She was very disturbed that there was no blood coming out of his wounds. Her cat had scratched other people before and her father even had to get stitches one time.

"Wait a minute," Her eyes widened. "You said he _keeps_ attacking you? Have you snuck into my house before?"

He grimaced before nodding. "Only _once_. And your damn cat jumped at me from the top of your dresser."

She remembered when she found her window being slightly open. She didn't recall being awoken in the middle of the night by Mr. Mozart trying to claw an intruder's face off. Then again, she and her family were all deep sleepers. She probably didn't even stir as the whole thing happened.

Edward sighed. "You slept like the dead."

"You would know, Mr. Vampire," She retorted. "Is Edward even your real name?"

"Of course," He leaned back against the kitchen counter behind him and sagged. "At least you're not screaming and running away anymore."

"What do you want?"

"To talk," He told her, gently. "I just want to talk."

She kept Mr. Mozart clutched to her chest like an overprotective mother, fearing he would try to eat her cat. "No biting?"

He nodded. "You're not even my type."

She knew she shouldn't be offended but she was. As if her blood not being good enough for the vampire was a negative. She kept Mr. Mozart close to her as she walked to the couch and took a seat. Edward followed her and tried to sit beside her but she put her feet up and took all the space. He sighed at her rejection and sat on her dad's armchair.

She stroked the fur of Mr. Mozart, the world's best cat, her protector. She was going to give him as many treats as he wanted from now on. Edward fidgeted when she met his gaze. She frowned at him.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, um…" His brow furrowed. "I just wanted to clarify I don't want to kill you."

"Great."

That was nice to hear from a vampire. Not that she had any reason to trust him.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to kill humans but I choose not to," He continued. "It's a lifestyle choice for myself and my family."

He made it sound like they were a family of vegans and not a family of vampires. Fear and horror bloomed in her chest as she realized his whole family were all vampires. There was a family of vampires in Forks and nobody noticed. Which looking back was truly unbelievable with how pale they were and how they always disappeared whenever it was sunny and how they never ate anything….

"Oh my God."

She buried her face in Mr. Mozart's fur. She was an idiot. Everybody in town was an idiot for not seeing it. He even said yesterday in Port Angeles he had 'a specific dietary requirement' which apparently was human blood.

"Animal blood," He corrected. "We don't drink human blood."

She gaped at him and remembered something else from the previous day. He mentioned something about reading minds. He winced as she threw one of her mother's frilly couch cushions at his face. She let go of Mr. Mozart after he squirmed to be freed.

Edward sighed. "Please stop throwing things at me."

"Stay out of my head!"

"I can't. It's not something I can shut off," He explained. "I wish I could. Most people's minds are horrible."

Like hers? She felt very self-conscious, knowing now that he'd been hearing every thought in her head. She always thought her mind was a safe place for her that nobody else could touch. She felt violated.

He looked pained. "I'm sorry. I really can't help it."

She hid her face in her hands. She didn't know how to process any of this. Her mind was spinning. She wanted to go back to before Port Angeles and she had no idea vampires were real.

"If it makes you feel any better, I like your mind," He offered, lightly. "It's kind and soft and even a little funny. I don't dread hearing your thoughts."

What was she supposed to do with that? She looked up at him and saw the pleading look on his face. Why was this creature of myth bothering to talk to somebody like her? Eric was right how he described her that lunchtime. She was just Angela.

She liked who she was, ordinariness and all. But why did he care if she hated him? Or feared him? It didn't make sense.

"Because I like you," He confessed. "I don't know when it started. I was around you for over two years and I didn't saw you. Then I finally did and I couldn't look away."

"Why?"

He got up from the armchair and knelt down in front of the couch and she could stare directly into his golden eyes. "Remember what you said about love being quiet and steady?"

She recalled them sitting in that same living room and how annoyed she was with him.

"Falling for you was quiet and steady." He smiled ruefully. "And even when I tried to fight it, I couldn't stop."

She looked away, unable to face him. She was going red as she tried to take in his confession. His words were sincere and lovely and she should be melting. How many nights had she fantasized about a boy feeling this way about her? She just didn't think it would be with a vampire.

"Um," She tried to get her brain to work. "I need time to think."

He nodded as if he expected that. He got to his feet. "Take all the time you need."

She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to center herself and not fall apart. Too many things had happened in a short space of time. Finding out Edward Cullen and his family were vampires and now Edward Cullen telling her he liked her. Her brain was going into overload.

"I'm going to go," Edward almost whispered, like he was scared she would start screaming if he was any louder. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

He walked towards the front door. She stopped him.

"How'd you get in?"

Sheepishly, he answered, "Bathroom window. You forgot to lock that one."

She inwardly cursed. He smiled softly. She remembered he heard that. He shrugged, unable to really do anything about it.

"Edward," She said. "Please never sneak inside my house again. "

He nodded and finally left. She ran to the bathroom and found the open window. After closing and locking the window, she went to the sink to splash water on her face. She flinched at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy from sleep, her face still puffy, and she was wearing her pink pajamas with the yellow ducks.

She would've never left the house looking like that. Edward confessed his feelings to her while she looked at her worst. She wondered maybe he really did like her or maybe vampirism caused impaired vision. Either way, this would only happen to her.

* * *

The part where Angela threw holy water at Edward's face made me laugh so much, I had to stop writing for two minutes. I will be honest and say I never intended for this story to be funny but there are just too many moments that are naturally funny in Twilight.

1\. A lot of Christian households have at least crucifixes or holy water (but not all). I grew up in a Christian household so I know. And this is a pastor's household and if there's any house with holy water, this is it. In case you didn't know or were curious, Angela's dad is a Lutheran minister.

2\. This is the confession in the woods without the sparkling (yet). Angela's blood doesn't sing for Edward so he doesn't want to kill her as much as he did with Bella. And he genuinely enjoys her company. Also, I'm tamping down some of Edward's creepier/problematic qualities.

3\. Chapter title is from the _Mamma Mia!_ soundtrack. I actually listened to the soundtrack while writing. _Mamma Mia_ for Angela running from Edward in Port Angeles, _Waterloo_ for them battling in the kitchen, and _Why Did It Have To Be Me?_ for Edward's confession.


	7. To All The Girls I've Loved Before

Angela wanted to tell people about the existence of vampires except nobody would believe her. She didn't even believe Edward when he told her until he crushed a cinder block like a cracker. She couldn't provide proof that the Cullens were vampires that couldn't be explained away. And she knew this because she had been explaining away their sheer oddness for the past two years like everybody else in town.

If Jessica or Lauren had come up to her and insisted with every fiber of their being that one of their classmates was _Dracula_, she wouldn't believe them. She would laugh and call them silly. She would say they were being mean by spreading rumors. She would reiterate that vampires weren't real until she was blue in the face. She would be wrong.

Having to keep the Cullens' secret to herself made her essentially mute as she feared blurting it out in the middle of the hallway or class. She might say it to the camera as Eric was filming a video. She might see one of the Cullens and greet them with "Hello Mr. or Ms. Vampire". All scenarios were bad.

She had to resort to telling her everyone she had a sore throat and didn't want to talk. English class was awkward. Angela could practically feel Edward's eyes on her and the few times she looked over her shoulder, his sad, sulking face was making her feel guilty and confused. She still didn't know where she stood on vampirism.

And she didn't know how to feel about his feelings for her. Truth be told, she never thought of him that way. Edward Cullen had spent two years creating a façade of superiority that discouraged any girl in school from trying to get his attention without being soundly rejected. The story of his rejection of Jessica in Freshman Year had spread and they all learned to stay away.

Not that they didn't look at Edward Cullen. He was too handsome not to be seen. They admired him like a painting in a museum. To be seen but never touched.

But now after all these weeks of seeing glimpses of what Edward hid beneath his façade, Angela liked what she saw. Despite her reservations, she was aware that most couples had awkward beginnings. Theirs just happened to be vampirism and Edward's terrible social skills. She didn't know how long he'd been alive in this world but she guessed he didn't spend that time talking to a lot of people.

Class ended and Angela gathered her things. She nearly jumped as an origami duck landed on her table. She got a glimpse of Edward's back leaving the classroom and she unfolded the paper duck. She noted that Edward's pretty, loopy handwriting was even prettier than hers.

_Hi. As I said, take all the time you need. I do want to clarify that you're right. I have not spoken to a lot of people. And I've been around a while. – E_

Smiling, she tucked the paper into her textbook and left the classroom.

* * *

Angela kept herself from saying anything about the supernatural by stuffing her face with food. Even if she said anything, it would come out as unintelligible noises. Eric was filming with his camcorder again and she was in the background of the footage, chewing her food as slow as she could. Eric had just shut off his camcorder when Emmett Cullen came over.

"Hi!" He greeted, cheerily. "I don't think any of us have ever been really introduced. I'm Emmett."

Eric warily stared at the other boy's hand. Emmett stood over him like Goliath staring down at David except Goliath was smiling and friendly. Eric shook his hand and made no comment about how cold Emmett's hands were. Another vampire trait Angela had missed was the temperature of Edward's skin.

"I'm Eric," Her friend swallowed. "Nice to meet you."

"No, man, nice to meet _you_!" Emmett took a seat at their table, right between her and Eric and she moved back to accommodate the giant. "I love your channel! I watch FLOSH every morning on the way to school."

Eric gaped at him. "Really?"

"Yeah! My siblings hate me because I watch your videos on repeat," Emmett said. "That part about Jasper, I laughed so hard I almost threw up."

Eric was speechless but pleased. He was nodding along to everything Emmett was saying. Angela looked over to the Cullens' table and saw them all watching. Rosalie, in particular, looked embarrassed and annoyed.

Alice smiled and waved at Angela enthusiastically until Edward stopped her. Angela waved back. Edward gave a small, unsure wave. Jasper started laughing and Edward shoved him.

"And you're Angela, right?"

She turned back to Emmett who was smiling widely at her.

"I feel like I know you already. Edward talks about you _all the time_," Emmett gave her a conspiring look. "I'm a huge fan of you throwing water at his face. It was all we talked about for the rest of the day."

"Wait," Jessica cut in. "You threw water at Edward's face, Ang? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," She answered, her face going red with embarrassment. She still remembered how Edward looked like a wet duck. "He was over at my house."

That got all of her friends' attention. They all looked at her intrigued and surprised. Eric was even trying to turn on his camera again. Angela slapped his hand to stop him. He smiled sheepishly.

Mike asked, "Why was Edward at your house?"

Tyler jumped in. "Since when do you and Edward hang out?"

Eric joined in. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Lauren demanded, "Were you two alone?"

They stared at her expectantly. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She tried to look for help but found none. Emmett just shrugged at her.

"We're friends and I didn't tell any of you because we're seeing where things are going," She finally explained. "And yes, we were alone but we weren't doing anything. We just talked."

Tyler pressed, "Then why did you throw water at him?"

"Because he's annoying,"

Emmett snickered.

"Wait," Jessica grinned, delighted. "He likes you! I told you he likes you!"

"And I got it all on footage!" Eric hollered. "The emo crushing on the good girl is classic!"

Angela sighed in exasperation and turned to Emmett who was the cause of all this. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome!" He was so irritatingly cheerful. He became a bit more serious and softened his tone so only she could hear. "And just between us, Edward has never been in love before so take it easy on him. We all want the guy to finally be happy."

She wanted to ask him more but Emmett had stood up, saluted to her friends and returned to his siblings. Edward refused to look at her and he would be blushing if he could. She looked down and found another origami duck on the seat Emmett vacated. The paper was yellow like the ducks on her pajamas and she realized with great frustration why he was making ducks instead of something pretty like swans or roses.

She unfolded the stupid duck.

_Hi again. Take all the time you need. Emmett is an idiot. Ignore everything he tells you. And I needed to say that you look pretty today. You always do. – E_

She knew her face was red again. She refused to look over at the Cullens' table. She lasted about thirty seconds before looking over her shoulder to see Edward smiling at her. In spite of herself, she smiled back.

* * *

Angela had Home Econ with Alice and Rosalie, something she never really paid attention to. They kept to themselves and didn't talk to anybody if they could help it. Rosalie had an icy stare that was even scarier than Lauren's and Alice seemed to be lost in her own world. Nobody really wanted to get too close to them.

Alice was a great at sewing which they all learned during the class as she spent the semester making numerous dresses with Rosalie as her model. Rosalie looked good in everything from a dress made of feathers to what could only be described as bandages that made her look like a couture mummy. It became something to look forward to in class, seeing Alice's new oddity. And to watch Rosalie pose disdainfully like a model on her break.

Angela was decent at sewing. The dress she was working on was simple and she knew was good enough for a good grade. She was having some trouble with the sewing machine when Alice came over and asked her if she needed any help. She stared up at her in surprise and nodded. Alice unjammed the machine and showed her how to get more even stitches.

"You know, blue isn't your color," Alice stated. The fabric of the dress was a light blue. "You're warm with golden undertones so sunset colors like reds, oranges, yellows and pinks would look amazing on you."

"Okay," She replied, not sure what else to say. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Certain shades of green might work on you," Alice further expounded. "But stay away from purple. You will look like you have jaundice."

"Alright."

Alice smiled brightly at her. "You should let me make you a dress sometime. I have this idea for a red dress."

"Sure," She was daunted but not displeased at the idea of wearing one of Alice's creations. "I'd love to wear something you made."

"Speaking of dresses," Alice moved the fabric around to start working on the seam. "Have you already got a dress for the dance?"

"Yes. It's red."

Alice looked pleased. "And do you have a date?"

"Not yet," Angela tried to play it off like it was nothing, though she was embarrassed. "I might just go with my friends."

"What if a certain someone asked you to the dance?" Alice proposed. "A certain awkward person we both know? Would you say yes?"

"Well, if that awkward person would ask me directly I wouldn't say no."

"Great!" Alice turned off the sewing machine. "This dress is done."

Angela watched the shorter girl saunter off with that usual spring in her step. She found that the dress was done and Alice had finished the whole thing during their conversation. She checked for any mistakes and found none. And on the table was a pink origami duck. She didn't hesitate to unfold it.

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I apologize for Alice. She drives me insane too. I wanted to ask you about Homecoming but I would like to do it in person. So when you're ready, Angela Weber, here is my number. – E_

For an awkward vampire with no social skills, Edward Cullen was doing quite well for himself.

* * *

Edward sent her a note every day in every color of the rainbow. They were short and sweet. They could be telling her he thought she was pretty or he liked what she was wearing. It could be about their classes and the people at school and his observations. Sometimes he would even tell her people's thoughts and how weird people could be. Her favorites were the more personal ones.

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I wanted you to know my real name and it's Edward Anthony Masen. I'm originally from Chicago. No. I've never had deep dish pizza. It came to the city by the time I already stopped eating food. Which I know you think is a tragedy. – E_

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I was only seventeen when it happened. I was dying from the Spanish influenza. My mother's dying wish was for the doctor to save me. That doctor is now my father. He likes you, by the way, and he actually doesn't mind your brothers. – E_

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I was named after my father. He was a lawyer and he was distant. I was close to my mother. Her name was Elizabeth. I had her eyes. My eyes used to be green. Sometimes, I fear I'll forget her face or her voice. Time can be cruel to memories. – E_

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I wanted to be a soldier but I didn't enlist because my mother begged me not to. Sometimes, I wondered how my life would've changed if I did enlist. Would I have died on a battlefield? Or would I still become what I am? Is everything fate or simply chance? I'm sorry for throwing my existential crisis on you. – E_

She was at her locker and rereading the growing pile of notes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Rosalie Hale looked annoyed and handed her a red origami duck before strolling away. Angela unfolded the note.

_Hi. Take all the time you need. I blackmailed Rosalie into being my messenger bird and she wants to kill me. Just so you know, Alice wanted to make you a dress but I already told her the dress you bought was lovely. I saw you through the shop window. Lauren was thinking the truth. I was there for you. Forgive me. I am still learning. – E_

She sighed and fished her phone out of her bag. She composed and sent a text to the number that had been sitting in her contacts for days. Several times she found herself staring at the numbers and daring herself to do something but chickened out at the last second. Today, she was going to let the chips fall where they may.

_Hi. This is Angela. Please don't stalk me. It's creepy. _

A text almost immediately came in.

_Noted. Am I forgiven?_

_I forgive you. You are being so patient after all._

_I'm glad you noticed. There's no rush. Perks of immortality, I can wait._

_Some of us are mortal. And, Edward, don't worry. It's going to be soon._

* * *

And this is where I differ from the books. We need actual romance that just isn't staring at each other in a meadow. Double update today because of you lovely reviewers. Encouragement works.

1\. The chapter title is a play on the book/film 'To All the Boys I've Loved Before' by Jenny Han. Because like Lara Jean Covinsky, Edward writes letters to Angela.

2\. Originally, Edward would be sending her origami swans but I changed my mind because they were too Bella. I changed it to ducks because it tied everything better together. Angela is the duck, Bella is the swan. Ducks are also really cute.

3\. Deep-dish pizza or Chicago-style pizza has conflicting reports on when it was invented. The earliest year disputed is 1926. And since Edward was turned in 1918, he wouldn't have been able to try it as a human.

4\. I decided to make Alice gifted in actual fashion design instead of just a master shopper. Makes her more interesting.


	8. Mr Blue Sky

I would like to warn you about this chapter.

The fluff at the end of this chapter is so strong, it might give you diabetes.

With that in mind, carry on.

* * *

Tyler couldn't give her a ride on Friday since he had a dentist appointment. Eric had to stay behind to work on the school newspaper. Luckily for Angela, football practice was cut short due to the coach's family emergency and that freed Mike to give her a ride. Mike's car was one of the newer cars in town, a red Toyota Corolla, that he took great care of. It had really good heating which she appreciated.

"I forgot that you are always cold," Mike said. "Maybe you should move to the West Coast, Angie."

"And leave you behind, Mikey?" Angela shook her head. "Never."

She realized how much she missed him. It had been some time since she and Mike hung out by themselves. Angela and Mike spent many summers together growing up as their dads were best friends and brought them camping or to the beach. Their mothers were also good friends and were in the same Book Club so Angela used to came over a lot to play video games with Mike.

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us," He remarked. "I don't think we've hang out like this since…"

Since before high school rolled around and they were both too busy. The trips to La Push were the most they would see each other. It made her sad. She always made time for Lauren and Jessica. She couldn't believe she didn't even notice. Then again, if anything she'd learned after finding out about the Cullens, she missed a lot of things.

"Let's hang out," She offered. "It's Friday and I don't have any plans. Unless you have a date?"

"There is no girl more important to me than you, Angie." Then he added, "Except maybe Megan Fox."

"Michael Newton!" She slapped him on the arm. "You are such a jerk."

"You love me," He laughed. "Let's get to the diner. I'm in the mood for some burgers."

* * *

After finishing off some greasy burgers at Sully's, Mike suggested taking the nearly hour long drive to the Hoh Rainforest so they could see the Hall of Mosses. Their fathers had taken them camping there a few times and Mike still remembered the trail to their favorite spot. Mike even had a few camping supplies in the trunk of his car as his father had raised him to be ready for practically anything. He grabbed a flashlight and a bottle of water but left the tent.

Angela was glad she opted to wear the sturdy boots her mom gave her for Christmas as they walked over tree roots and around fallen trees. Along the main trail were the giant maple trees with hanging moss that many tourists loved to take photos of. The Hall of Mosses had an eerie beauty as if it was untouched by time and the world outside of it. They stood and stared up at the trees and they could've been nine years-old-again and pretending they were in an enchanted forest filled with magical creatures.

"Remember when we used to be so scared of this place?" Mike's tone was nostalgic. "We used to think a witch lived in these woods and she wanted to bake us into cookies."

They had obviously read Hansel and Gretel too many times.

"Your dad told us that if we were bad children that the fairies would take us away," She smiled fondly. "That was messed up."

"It really was," Mike agreed, chuckling. "I had nightmares about fairies coming to kidnap me."

"And I told you I would rescue you."

He snorted. "Yeah, Angie, I'm sure you could fight off the mean fairies."

"Hey!" She tried to smack him in the arm but he dodged her. "I would've saved you!"

"Or we'd both be captured and have to live the rest of our lives in this forest," He sighed wistfully. "Not really a bad place to be stuck."

She had to agree. "Not such a bad place."

"Does it ever feel too small for you? Forks?" He asked. "A small town where nothing changes?"

Not everything was completely the same but she couldn't really tell him about the family of vampires next door. Being in the forest again reminded her of the days when she believed in everything like witches and fairies even without seeing proof of them. At one point she grew up and decided that anything that wasn't ordinary couldn't be real. She was proven wrong.

She questioned instead, "What's wrong with Forks?"

"There's a big world out there for us to see, Angie," Mike's eyes widened in hope and excitement. "And not just this little town. You've always wanted to see Italy, why not go? Heck, why not see all of Europe?"

"You wanna go to Europe?"

"Let's do it! After graduation, you and me, we'll backpack through Europe," He smiled at her encouragingly. "I'll bring my tent and you bring a map."

"Why me though?"

He could've asked Eric or Tyler. Jessica would've wanted to go. He could gone by himself. He could've asked someone that was more adventurous like him.

"Because I wanna go with you, dummy." He put up his pinky. Pinky promises had been binding contracts for them for years. "Promise me, Angela Weber?"

His enthusiasm was infectious. It sounded wonderful. Seeing Italy and Paris and Greece and wherever they felt like going. She would stop Mike from getting into trouble and Mike would make sure they actually had fun.

She wrapped her pinky against his. "I promise."

* * *

It was getting dark by the time they drove home. They were trying to figure out the name of some animated film about a fairy and a man being cursed to be her size when they arrived at Angela's house. The lights were still on so her parents were probably were at home and preparing for dinner. She didn't leave the car immediately, not wanting to break the comfortable spell over them.

"Hey, Angie," Mike started. "Do you have a date for Homecoming?"

"Somebody asked me."

Sort of. She hadn't given Edward the chance to ask her in person yet but she knew he intended to.

"Please tell me it's not Edward Cullen."

She gave him an apologetic look and he groaned.

"Angie…"

"He's nice," She insisted softly. "You just need to get to know him."

Nice, awkward, and surprisingly very sweet. She kept his notes to her in a wooden box in her nightstand. She found herself reading them before bed like fairytales. And she could admit there was some irony to that.

"Well, I'm not the one that's going to date him so I'll just have to trust you," Mike gave her a look. "You sure you don't want that tall guy from La Push instead? He was ripped."

She honestly forgot about Jacob. She'd saved his house number and had intended to call him back when she had free time. She forgot in the midst of Edward and the big vampire secret. She felt bad at having ignored him and decided to call him in the morning.

Mike smiled at her knowingly. She smacked him in the arm and he snickered.

"What about you, Mike Newton?" She returned. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Jess asked me," He answered. "Well, it was more she_ told_ me to ask her. There were threats and coercion involved. It was terrifying."

Knowing he was exaggerating or making things up, she smacked him on the arm again before she got out of the car. As she closed the car door, she told him to get home safely. He waved her off and drove away. She made her way inside her house and joined her family for dinner. Boys and Homecoming could wait

* * *

The phone rang a few times but no one answered. Angela guessed that Jacob was probably busy and nobody was home. Placing back their house phone on its base, she made her way back to her bedroom. She hesitated as she picked up her cellphone and scrolled in her contacts list to find Edward's number. Sitting down on her bed, she opened her nightstand and pulled out the wooden box.

The box was painted light blue and had rhinestones glued on the top in the shape of a firefly. It had been a gift from Jessica. She unclasped the box and opened it, eyeing the colorful papers inside. Her favorites were on top of the pile, they told her of the life Edward had as a human which had been tragically short. The secret longing and pain he kept buried so deep, he even buried who he was to protect it.

She put the box down on her bed. Pressed call on her phone and waited for it to ring. It rang twice before Edward answered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hello," She greeted back. "What are you doing this Saturday?"

"_Nothing much,"_ He chuckled. _"What are you doing?"_

She lied against her pillows and stared up at her ceiling. The glow in the dark stars her dad had taped up there when she was little had never been taken down.

"Nothing much either…"

"_Great,"_ He cleared his throat. _"Would you like to spend the day together?"_

A booming voice yelled out that sounded like Emmett,_ "Ask her to come over!"_

"_Please give me one moment,"_ Edward pulled away from the phone and shouted back at Emmett to leave him alone. He returned, and asked calmly, _"Would you like to come over to my house?"_

She traced the patterns on her bedspread. "Like a date?"

"_Yes-"_

Emmett shouted again, _"Ask her if she likes Italian food!"_

"_One moment please,"_ Edward pulled away and shouted at Emmett to shut his mouth or else. He returned and inquired, _"Do you like Italian food?"_

She tried not to laugh. "I _love_ Italian food."

"_Ask her if-"_

Emmett's shouting was interrupted by a loud boom reverberating like something hitting a concrete wall. Edward returned to the phone.

"Sorry about that," He said, genially. "What time should I pick you up?"

* * *

The Cullens' property was on Clearwater Road, right beside the Clearwater River. It took nearly an hour to drive there from her house. Her mother had smiled knowingly when she saw Edward's Volvo in their driveway and told her to have fun. Angela ignored her and went to greet Edward who was leaning on the side of his car.

He smiled brightly. "Your mom likes me."

She didn't really want to know what her mother was thinking so she ignored that. "Nice to see you too."

Getting in the car, Edward turned on the engine and they began driving off. He had even better heating in his car than Mike's and Angela happily took advantage of it. Edward kept glancing at her as he drove. It made her self-conscious and she tucked her hair behind her ears.

After getting off the phone with him, she called Jessica in a panic, asking what to do since she had never been on a real date in her life. Jessica called Lauren so they could be on a three-way call and they spent thirty minutes choosing an outfit. Lauren meticulously instructed Angela on make-up and what products she was proficient in applying. Angela drew the line on asking her mom for help.

"Why not?" Jessica asked. "Your mom is so nice."

Lauren scoffed. "Would you want dating advice from your mom, Jess?"

There was a slight pause. "Definitely not."

Edward snorted. Angela furrowed her eyebrows at him. His Jedi mind reading could be so annoying. He grinned and sped up the car.

He explained they liked to drive fast in his family. She countered that they liked to drive safe in her family. He contended his house was further away and they would get their faster. She argued that he would also get them to Heaven faster. He eventually agreed to drive in the 'slow, unreasonable speed' she wanted.

* * *

The house was away from the main road and was surrounded by trees. Angela was awed by the two-story structure, sleek and modern with the whole front side of it consisting of windows. She would've worried about privacy if not for the trees obscuring them from the road. She was curious to see what it looked like from the inside.

Edward parked the car and they exited the vehicle. She had to stop and continue staring at the house. It was so different from her and all her friends' houses in town. Mike's house on Lucken Road had been the largest house she'd been in. The Cullens' home stood out as something one would see on an architecture magazine.

She remarked, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you. My mother, Esme, built it," He shrugged. "Perks of vampirism is enhanced speed and strength."

"How strong are you?" She remembered him crushing the cinder block in Port Angeles like it was a graham cracker. "And how fast?"

"The older the vampire, the stronger they are," He explained. "I'm the fastest but Carlisle is the oldest and therefore the strongest."

He led them up the porch steps and he opened the large front door. They slipped inside and Edward took her coat from her. The house smelled like peppermint and sugar cookies. Dark wood floors, white furniture, and glass tables, it was minimalist and spotless.

"And what about superpowers?" She asked. "Can anyone else read minds?"

"No. That's just me."

He was leading them to the kitchen which would've made her mother weep with its marble counters and dark wood cabinets. Their stove had more burners than she'd ever seen on a stove and an oven so big she could probably crawl inside. She had the urge to cook and bake in this kitchen. And do something crazy like make three different kinds of soups at once.

He shook his head, fondly. "Only you, Angela, would be so happy at the thought of soup."

"Don't laugh at my dreams."

"Yes, Edward, not very gentlemanly." Emmett had an apron on was mixing a pot of red sauce. "Hey, Angie. We're making you _spaghetti puttanesca_."

Angela wondered for one bright, shiny second if she was with the wrong Cullen brother. Edward stared at her in shock and hurt and she had to pat him on the arm consolingly to show she didn't mean it. Her stomach could overcome her heart sometimes. And Italian food was her aphrodisiac.

A beautiful woman with brown hair put down a tray of freshly baked garlic bread and smiled at her welcomingly. "Hello, Angela. I'm Esme."

Realizing this was Edward's mother, she was suddenly nervous. She moved closer and Esme met her half way. Her hands were cold but Angela didn't mind.

"I'm so happy you could come," Esme squeezed her hand gently. "We've wanted to meet you for so long."

Dr. Cullen had entered the room and put an arm around his wife. "It's nice to see you again, Angela."

"I'm happy to be here," The smell of the garlic bread was making her mouth water. "You didn't have to cook all of this for me."

Esme laughed. "We don't eat so it's nice to finally be able to use the kitchen."

Angela could see Rosalie take out a tiramisu from the fridge. What had she done to deserve this? Surely Edward had driven so fast he did take them to Heaven. Any minute now a unicorn would come into the room.

"We would've made you a pizza but since Edward didn't bother to warn us earlier we'll have to rain check on that."

"Could you adopt me?" The words were out before she could stop them. "I'm sorry! I mean, thank you for all of this. I'm not sure if I could eat it all."

She could darn well try her best. Or die trying. Edward laughed and pulled her way. She waved at his family as he guided her out of the kitchen.

* * *

Edward was staring at her bemused. "All your thoughts are about food."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vampire," She replied. "Your family is making me a feast downstairs. It's hard to concentrate."

They were in his room which consisted of a large TV, a couch, and several bookshelves of books and DVDs. There was no bed. She looked around and found an old vinyl player and the box of records beside it. She smiled as she remembered the one her grandfather used to own.

She went through the records until she found one she liked. Pulling out the large black disc from its sleeve, she placed it on the turntable and switched on the player. Electric Light Orchestra's cheerful and bouncy music echoed through the room and Angela started swaying and bobbing her head along to it. Edward watched her from the couch.

"Dance with me," She went to the couch and pulled him up by his arms. He pretended to be disgruntled and she swung their arms left and right. "Come on. That's it."

"_Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why_," She sang along, off-key and uncaring, to the record. "_You had to hide away for so long_…"

Edward sighed, still smiling, and let go of her hands to place his hands on her waist. She automatically placed her hands around his neck as they swayed. The similarities in their heights made it easy to be able to look him in the eye. For once in her life, she didn't mind being so tall.

"_Hey you with the pretty face,"_ She was smiling so much, her cheeks hurt. "_Welcome to the human race…"_

Edward closed his eyes and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers. She stopped singing and held her breath. He was still swaying them but slower, the upbeat song contrasting with their actions. When she finally breathed in, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest.

His lips were inches from her. And she remembered her first kiss at twelve when Mike kissed her in his bedroom and they both recoiled in horror. That was the day they realized there was absolutely nothing romantic between them. She hadn't really kissed many boys since.

Edward opened his eyes, exasperated. "The boys in this town are idiots."

She was about to say something. She didn't know what it was exactly. Maybe to defend the boys in town or to agree with him but he'd closed the few inches between them and she forgot what it was. Edward Cullen was kissing her and his lips were cool but soft. She sighed contentedly. His kiss reminded her of soft-serve ice cream.

Edward pulled away and laughed. His cool breath fanned her face as he kissed her temple. "I love your mind, Angela Weber."

As first kisses went, this was truly memorable.

* * *

I did warn you about the fluff. The little dance party happened cause I was in the shower (and I like to listen to music while I do so) and Mr. Blue Sky started playing and put me in the best mood. I hope this chapter made you smile. Where is Jacob? He is busy with stuff but he will be back in the story soon.

1\. The Hall of Mosses is a real place in Forks. I found out about it while I was researching what trees grow in the area. Google it. It looks cool.

2\. I listened to Harry and Hermione's theme from the Half-Blood prince soundtrack while writing the scene in the Hall of Mosses. It's very pretty.

3\. Mike's personality is a hodge podge of my male friends. I went to bed last night thinking about that scene in the forest. Also, we just needed more Mike because I say so.

4\. The movie Mike and Angela were talking about in the car is _Ferngully_.

5\. The chapter title and song Edward and Angela dance to is _Mr. Blue Sky_ by Electric Light Orchestra and is one of my favorite songs ever. Also, it just kind of reminded me of Edward and how Angela makes him feel. And do you remember the scene where Bella plays Claire de Lune and Edward tries to dance with her and it's so awkward? We didn't do that here.

6\. Angela loves cooking and food. My kind of girl. And that part in the book/movie where the Cullens are cooking and Bella doesn't eat any of it always upsets me. Bella, just take a few bites. Don't be ungrateful.


	9. One More Dream

Alice floated into Edward's bedroom, knocking lightly on the open door with a smile. "Hello, lovebirds."

Angela pulled away from Edward in embarrassment, her face bright red. She was mortified. The music was cut off as Edward turned off the record player. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and would be matching her in redness if he could blush. Alice and Jasper stood at the doorway knowing looks on their faces.

"You know, Edward," Jasper almost crooned. "This is the happiest I've ever felt from you. Usually you're a dark cloud of doom and gloom."

Edward gave him a look. Jasper returned it with a wide smile. Angela just realized how handsome Jasper was when he didn't look like he was being tortured. She was used to seeing him at school with a pained grimace like he couldn't stand to be there.

"Jasper can feel emotions," Alice told her. "It's his special vampire ability."

Angela widened her eyes. She swore Jasper winked at her. She started backing away and stood behind Edward as if using him as a shield would stop his brother from feeling every emotion coming from her. This might be worse than the mind reading.

"Still waters do run deep for you, sunshine," His southern drawl became more pronounced. "So much emotion behind all that outward serenity."

"I know, right?" Edward chuckled. "She's a delight."

The brothers laughed. Angela smacked Edward's arm but he didn't even flinch. She looked to Alice for help and the other girl glided towards her. She moved from behind Edward and Alice took her hands in hers. Angela had never felt more like a giant, having to stare down at Alice Cullen who was even shorter than Jessica.

"Thank you for making Edward happy," Alice said. "In the present and so forth."

Angela was about to ask about her strange wording when Edward cut in and explained, "Alice can see the future."

"Oh," She tried to process that. The closest she had to seeing something like that was the fortune teller they met in Port Angeles for Jessica's birthday last year. "Did you see me?"

"Not with Edward for two years," Alice answered. "I used to see you with Ben Chenney."

That surprised her. She never thought Ben even noticed her and apparently there had been a future where they were together. What had changed? And could she not see concrete visions of the future?

"The future is not set in stone," Edward replied. "Alice can only see the future after certain decisions are made."

"And what decision changed my future?"

Alice looked at Edward before answering her with a soft smile. "When you told Eric to stop filming Edward, he _finally_ saw you and I could see a new future."

She tried to process that. One moment had started a daisy chain of events to lead her to this moment instead of another one. She could've been at Ben Chenney's house instead and meeting his parents. Instead she was with Edward because she made one thoughtless action. It was mind-blowing.

"What's in the new future?"

The other girl smiled at her knowingly and shook her head. "That's the fun part. You get to find out on your own."

"The future aside," Jasper cut in. "Your food awaits, madame."

Angela perked up and all her thoughts about the futures and Ben Chenney disappeared as her goal was to get downstairs and to bury her face in a plate of pasta and garlic bread. Jasper visibly swallowed and stepped back several steps as Angela passed by him. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and the blond shook his head. Alice told them to go ahead and they would catch up later.

As they made their way downstairs, Angela resisted from running downstairs in fear of bad manners and asked, "What's wrong with Jasper?"

"He's still struggling with not consuming human blood," Edward responded. "Your single-minded gluttony wasn't helping him."

She felt bad for making things more difficult for Jasper. And she would've normally tried to apologize but she could smell the garlic bread and her stomach was literally growling. She was mortified. Edward snickered and left him at the foot of the stairs as she made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Thankfully, only Edward was there to watch her eat which was awkward enough on its own. Being watched while the other person didn't eat and stared at her was highly uncomfortable. His family was somewhere else in the house and she just finished demolishing the tiramisu when Edward asked her to follow him. He led them to living room and towards the beautiful grand piano in the corner.

Her mother would've loved it. Old Bess was sturdy and good but this piano was elegant and stunning. She knew it would play like a dream. Edward took a seat on the stool and she followed, her fingers hovering over the keys.

He guessed, "You haven't played in a while?"

"Yes. I got so busy with school and life and I just stopped," That made her sadder than she realized. "I've just realized I have been missing out on things. I'd been taking for granted that time was passing."

"Like you were lost in a daydream?" He supplied. "And now you're finally waking up?"

"A daydream?"

He smiled softly. "Before you, I was just sleepwalking through my life."

She didn't know what to say that. Her throat felt tight and she knew she was going to start crying. He could be so unbearably sweet. It made her question why he wanted to be with her when there were other people in the world that-

"Hush," He tucked her hair behind her ear and rested his fingers rested on her temple. "Your mind can be so cruel to yourself. I can't stand it."

Her eyes were beginning to water. "Play me something."

His cool fingers left her temple and she watched his hands move on the piano keys. He played a song she didn't recognize. It had a soft melody, almost like a lullaby. Simplistic but sweet, it lasted only two minutes. It calmed her and she closed her eyes as he finished the song.

"It's pretty," She whispered, scared to break the spell. "Who wrote it?"

"I did," He smiled as she opened her eyes. "Vampires don't sleep so I have a lot of long nights to fill."

It shouldn't have surprised her. Edward played beautifully, it wasn't a stretch he could be a good composer. She pictured him on this piano playing through the night. There was something strangely lonely about it.

"I wrote it about you."

She couldn't speak. Overwhelmed, she lost the fight with her tear ducts and she cursed as the first tear escaped. She wiped at it and sniffed, hating he could see her cry. He got a handkerchief from his pocket and kept her still with his hand on her chin as he wiped at her face. She was probably getting mascara all over it.

He shook his head, expression soft. "Oh, Angela. Never change."

* * *

It was getting dark and she had to get home. She had no reason to skip church two weeks in a row and needed to get up early the next day. She thanked the Cullens for their hospitality and Emmett gave her a bear hug that flustered her. Edward pushed him away with a glare and led Angela out of the house.

Edward drove her home and he stopped the car in her driveway. She didn't immediately get out. The kiss in his bedroom lingered between them. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. She stared at him as he refused to meet her eye.

Wanting to break the silence, she asked, "Does anybody else in your family have a cool superpower?"

"If you consider being incredibly annoying a superpower then Emmett does have one."

She snorted. She thought that was Edward's second superpower. He gave her an annoyed look. She smiled innocently. And it served him right for always prying into her thoughts.

"So, not all vampires have a special ability?"

"No," He shook his head. "Usually they already had it as a human and it got stronger after they were turned."

That meant if she ever became a vampire…

He stared at her in shock. She even shocked herself. She never considered becoming a vampire before. The thought just popped into her head like thinking Emmett was a better choice than Edward. That didn't mean she wanted to ever be with Emmett. He was with Rosalie! And even if he wasn't-

"Okay," He cut through her mental diarrhea. He moved closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. "No more thoughts about Emmett, please."

She sighed, embarrassed and still flustered. His cold fingers caressed the skin of her cheek lightly. She had a feeling he was counting her freckles. She remembered the kiss again and he stiffened. They had to look weird together, a tomato and a snowball.

He snorted. "A snowball?"

She sighed and closed the distance between them. He stiffened again and she cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss. She could feel him swallow nervously. His Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and she ran her fingers through his auburn hair. It was softer than she thought it'd be.

She pulled away and his eyes were still closed. He almost looked afraid. She had never seen Edward like this, awkward and embarrassed but never vulnerable. Her fingers traced the wrinkle between his eyebrows until it disappeared. A breath or two passed before he fully relaxed.

He finally opened his eyes and confessed, "I was afraid I was dreaming again."

His confession made her melt on the inside like snow in the summer. "Oh, Edward. Never change."

* * *

The Webers had just arrived at the Prince of Peace Lutheran Church. Her father went to get ready for the service. And after dropping off the twins at the Sunday school classroom, Angela and her mother made their way to greet the other choir members. Most of them were women around her mother's age with the odd teenage or two. They were chatting worriedly among themselves as they made their way to the pews near the altar.

Jessica's mother, Mrs. Stanley, was the first to see them. "Oh, Anna, did you hear about what happened to Paul Simmons? He's the security guard at the Mill."

"No, I haven't heard anything," Anna put down her bag on the pews. "What happened?"

Mrs. Wilkes cut in. "He died. He was attacked by some kind of animal."

Angela froze. She couldn't make herself move or say anything. She was even afraid to breath. The words 'animal attack' kept ringing in her ears.

"Animal attack?" Angela's mother echoed. "We haven't had one in Forks for over fifty years."

"Karen Newton heard about it from her husband," Mrs. Stanley explained. "And Matthew heard about it straight from Sheriff Swan."

"There have been reports of people seeing bears in the area," Mrs. Wilkes added. "Particularly around the reservation. Sheriff Swan and a few volunteers are going to be looking for any signs of them today."

"And how is Paul's wife? Doesn't he have two kids..."

Angela felt like she was underwater. She blurted out some excuse to her mother and practically sprinted to the restroom. She sat on the toilet and fished out her phone from her bag. Finding Edward's number, she pressed call and waited for him to answer but it went straight to voicemail.

She tried calling again but it went to voicemail. Her mind was spinning and she felt like her head was going to crack open. Her mind was going to conclusions that terrified her and she wanted to be wrong. She needed to be wrong.

She called again but there was still no answer.

* * *

Angela could barely sleep the previous night. Edward wasn't answering her calls or texts. She and her family had sat in the living room and watched the news report about Paul Simmons and how the medical reports said he was brutally torn apart by what authorities were considering to be a bear. Sheriff Swan along with a group of volunteers had gone to La Push to look for any signs of bears and the expedition was cut short by one of the volunteers getting cardiac arrest and was pronounced dead on arrival at the hospital.

"So many terrible things," Angela's mother commented. "One death after another."

"Those poor families. We're working on having a service for them tomorrow," Her husband replied. "In times like these, people need faith more than ever."

Angela pondered faith and whether she trusted the wrong person. She hated herself for thinking that way. She had always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt but the coincidence was too great. Especially when Edward mentioned how Jasper was still struggling with human blood and how the timing of Jasper leaving the house coincided with the security guard's attack.

Too many coincidences and too many thoughts plagued her through the night. Even until the morning as she went through her classes unable to process anything. All people could talk about were the deaths, especially the animal attack. In a small town, this terrible thing spread fast like a disease. And Angela felt like she was losing her mind.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked her in the middle of their biology class. "You've been out of it all day."

"I just kept thinking about that poor security guard."

And how he never would've stood a chance against a vampire's speed and strength. She remembered Edward effortlessly destroying a cinder block and moving through her kitchen impossibly fast. He had no fight against a vampire that could control his emotions to make him complacent. He had absolutely no way of surviving against more than one vampire.

"I know. It's terrible," Jessica looked distressed. "I knew him. I babysit his kids. He was really nice."

Angela reached over and took her friend's hand. Jessica sighed and accepted her comfort. The Cullens weren't at school. She tried calling Edward once again during her lunch period and there was still no answer. _Please_ let her be wrong.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the romantic reprieve of the last chapter because things will be moving along from here.

1\. The song Edward composed for Angela is the piano only version '_City of Stars_' from the movie _La La Land_. It's a beautiful and simple piece that just reminds me of Angela. I decided against Bella's Lullaby in the films.

2\. Chapter title is a lyric from _City of Stars,_ 'Or one more dream that I cannot make true?'

2\. The volunteer that died of cardiac arrest is Harry Clearwater. He died in the woods like in the films.


	10. Say Something

Mike didn't have football practice as their coach hadn't come to school in a few days which left the team a little worried as their Homecoming game was supposed to be this Friday. Angela didn't even want to think about the dance that was happening the next day after the game. Edward and his siblings weren't at school and all her calls and texts were ignored. She didn't even know what to think anymore after Tyler told her that Dr. Cullen surprised the hospital by going on a last minute leave from the hospital to deal with a family emergency.

Angela didn't want to go home after school, finding that time to herself gave her room to worry and think about the death of the security guard and the timely absence of the vampires next door. She hated how conflicted she felt. Thankfully, Mike understood she needed a distraction and drove them to Kalaloch beach. La Push was considered unsafe and people were avoiding the area but they didn't really feel like surfing.

Kalaloch beach was famous for the Tree of Life, a massive Sitka spruce that clung between two coastal bluffs by its winding thick roots. It baffled locals and tourists for how it stayed alive and never toppled over despite the storms it weathered through. Angela had always loved the tree even when it confused her as a child and she wondered why it didn't simply collapse without something to anchor it. She found herself visiting the tree every year, always fearing she would find it no longer there.

Tyler and Eric had insisted on coming along as they decided to show more of Forks on their channel. Eric was filming themselves in front of the massive tree and showing off how impressive it was. Angela and Mike watched them from the beach a few feet away, shivering against the cold sea air. She wished she brought a thicker coat.

"That tree is a beast!" Eric zoomed out the camera to capture the whole tree. "Look at it just clinging on for dear life."

"That's a buff ass tree," Tyler agreed. "That tree could go against the Hulk and win."

Mike shook his head. "It's just a tree."

"No, it's not, Mike Newton," She chided. "That tree is a glitch. It shouldn't exist but it does."

Like vampires. They should only be myths in books but they were real.

"It does look like something you'd see on Middle-earth," Mike observed. "Tolkien would've loved this tree."

He was secretly a huge Tolkien fan and he made her pinky swear to never tell a soul lest he haunt her from the grave for her betrayal. Not that she would ever tell. Nobody would believe her. As far as people knew, Mike Newton only liked _Die Hard_ and sports films.

"It reminds me more of _Yggdrasil_, actually."

Mike raised his eyebrows at her. "Why does this feel like you're about to give me a history lecture about something obscure?"

"Shut up," She smacked his arm. "And listen. _Yggrasil_ is a tree in Norse Mythology…"

"Uh-huh," Mike dutifully nodded. "Go on."

"They called it the World Tree because it connected the nine realms together," She explained. "One of which is our world, Midgard."

"Like a massive highway?"

"More of a nervous system or a bloodstream," She looked up at the Tree of Life and its massive branches and its green leaves at the top of it, alive and healthy despite the odds. "At Ragnarok, Yggdrasil safely hides two mortals in its trunk and they would repopulate Midgard."

"Ragnarok?" He recognized the word. "The end of the world, right?"

"Yes," She further added. "The thing about Ragnarok was that the more they fought to keep it from happening, the more they ended up making it a reality."

"Self-fulfilling prophecy," Mike continued. "Like Voldemort choosing Harry."

He was also a Harry Potter fan. Mike Newton was probably one of the biggest nerds and it made her somewhat glad to be the only one that knew. It was nice to be trusted. She'd seen already what it felt like to doubt her trust in somebody and how it could eat her slowly from the inside out.

* * *

Angela was in the middle of cleaning up after dinner when the house phone rang. She took off the washing gloves and left them on the counter next to the sink to answer the phone. It was Jessica. She sounded concerned and told her to turn on the TV to watch the news.

They were reporting on finding the body of David Smith, the high school football coach at their school. He had been reported missing since Monday and was torn apart the same way as the security guard. They were thinking it was another 'animal attack' and would be trying to find the 'bear' that was responsible. Angela took a seat on the couch and wanted to weep but she didn't know what for.

That's how her mother found her, clutching one of the frilly throw pillows as a lifeline and wanting to disappear into herself. Knowing something was wrong her mother gently pulled her away from the couch and led her to her bedroom. She had Angela to change into her pajamas then made her sit on her bed so she could brush her hair. The simple act comforted Angela, reminded her of when she was a little girl and she felt that her mother could protect her from everything.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked. "You don't have to but it might make you feel better."

She had been bottling so much for weeks. About vampires and Edward and what may have caused the deaths of those poor men. She had been too afraid to tell anyone a thing, knowing they wouldn't believe her. Deep down she realized that she was afraid to acknowledge that even if the Cullens didn't kill those men, most probably killed people in the past and she didn't know if she could accept that.

"Mom, do you ever think that you may have misjudged someone?"

"What do you mean, love?"

"What if you realized that somebody was actually a bad person?" Angela swallowed. "They've hurt people? And somehow I'm supposed to just ignore that?"

Anna put down the brush and had Angela turn around so she could look her in the eye. "Who are we talking about?"

"I can't tell you," She shook her head. "These aren't my secrets."

"Angela, other people's sins are not yours," Her mother cupped her face in her hands. "If they've done terrible things, as you say, and you cannot accept that, it is not selfish to protect yourself."

She was crying and she couldn't stop it. "Even if I care about them?"

"It is not your responsibility to forgive them," Her mother sighed, stroking her hair. "My sweet Angela, you've always had a big heart. I do not want you to ever give more than you can bear."

Her mother pulled her into a hug and Angela accepted her comfort. She wanted to feel safe and loved. She wanted to go back to a time Edward Cullen ignored her existence and all she had to worry about was homework and dealing with her little brothers. She wanted to go back to before his family arrived in town and Forks was a merely small town where nothing ever happened.

* * *

The Homecoming game and dance was pushed back two weeks from the chosen day due to the football coach's death. They had an assembly at school for him and most of the students went to pay their respects at his funeral. Almost everyone in town was there as they had been at Paul Simmons' funeral. Angela had stood there with Lauren as Jessica gave her condolences to his wife and how small and helpless his children looked.

Angela had to watch as this time Mike spoke to the coach's widow. She looked at the coach's son, a Freshman who had acne and wore a suit that was too big for him. He looked skinny and unsure about how to act. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling at that moment and she prayed she never had to know.

A sense of unrest and dread came over the town. Forks wasn't used to tragedy of this magnitude after years of petty crimes and small accidents. People had become complacent in believing they were safe in their small town tucked away in their corner of America. Death had a way of opening people's eyes to grim truths.

Angela didn't know what to do with herself. She felt almost numb, mechanically going through the motions of her day to day life. Unlike before where she was content with her life's ordinariness, the knowledge of another world hidden from people's eyes made her feel isolated. There was some truth to ignorance being bliss. She wished she had somebody to talk to, somebody that would believe her.

She hadn't been sleeping well. Nights spent staring at her bedroom ceiling as time passed around her. Mr. Mozart had taken to sleeping beside her more, tucked against her body and offering his silent comfort. A rustling outside and the sound of something hitting wood made her sit up in alarm.

If she had been asleep, she would've slept through it but that night she got up from her bed and made her way to the window. The lamp at her bedside table was on and it gave her minimal light as she tried to make out what was outside. She saw a silhouette of a large animal beside one of the hemlock trees. Remembering the news talking about a bear they hadn't caught yet, she froze.

The light hit the animal just right as it raised its head and she saw large brown eyes gaze up at her in alarm. It was a wolf, larger than any wolf she'd ever seen in her life. It was as big as a bear with sandy-colored fur and paws almost too big for its body. The wolf turned tail and ran.

She ran back to her bedside table and pulled out the flashlight she kept there. Going back to the window, she unlocked it and pushed it open. She flashed the light into the darkness and found only trees. The wolf was long gone.

* * *

Angela's head was spinning with so many questions, she barely concentrated in class. She couldn't eat either, just moved her food around with a fork as her thoughts wandered. Her friends tried to engage her in conversation and she responded half-heartedly. She startled when Lauren pushed her into the girl's bathroom.

"What is going on with you?" The blonde demanded. "You've been acting like a zombie for days."

"Nothing is going on with me," Angela replied. "Everything's fine."

"No, Ang, everything is _not_ fine," Jessica countered, warily. "Ever since the Cullens left town, you haven't been yourself."

Angela said nothing. She knew they were right. She had no excuse for her behavior. The secrets she kept between herself and everyone else was a chasm she couldn't cross.

"We get that you and Edward were becoming something," Lauren said. "We all saw it. We have eyes. But what we're seeing right now is terrifying _all of us_."

That stunned her. She knew Jessica and Lauren would've cared. Mike had a way of reading her no one else could. But even Tyler and Eric noticing and getting worried was surprising to her.

She didn't know why she was so floored that all her friends cared so deeply about her. She'd always assumed that they took whatever she gave them and didn't really take note. Which as she realized it was a truly messed up way of thinking. She was so used to being the one taking care of her friends that she didn't know when to ask for help and have them take care of her.

"We love you, Angela," Lauren stressed. "Talk to us. Talk to anyone. _Please_."

"Okay," She would be better. She had to. "I will."

She just didn't know where to begin.

* * *

Angela could admit she was not the bravest soul. She would've never made it into Gryffindor. She didn't run head first into things without carefully assessing every angle first. That's why she made Edward wait and let him woo her with paper ducks and sincere confessions. Not that it had prevented her from falling for the lie of Edward Cullen. Or the truth of him as the wolf she saw the last night now put a new spin to the story. She couldn't tell which was which.

She was walking home after school as Mike was back to football practice since they were able to get a sub to coach them. Eric was working double time on the school newspaper and Tyler had to run errands for his mother. It would've been a short walk as her house wasn't far from the school but Forks, being what it was, rained hard in the middle of her trek. She foolishly had no umbrella that day so she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to insulate whatever heat she could.

She didn't run as it was pointless at this point. She was soaked through. A car was passing by, a blue Volkswagen Rabbit, and it stopped beside her. The window rolled down and Jacob Black told her to get inside. She hesitated.

"Angela," He gave her a pleading look. "_Please_, just get in. You're gonna drown yourself out there."

She opened the car door and got into the passenger seat. Jacob started driving immediately and with one hand he reached into the backseat for an old blanket. It was a little threadbare, a faded grey that had seen better days but it was warm and dry. His car didn't have the best heating and she shivered, her shoulders shaking from the cold.

Jacob asked, "You couldn't have your friends drive you?"

"They were all busy."

"Your parents?"

"At work."

Her teeth were chattering and she couldn't stop. She rubbed her hands together for warmth but it wasn't working. Jacob stared at her and she knew her lips had to be turning blue. He, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the cold and was only wearing a t-shirt. She remembered him saying he was warm-blooded and she envied that.

He inquired, "Where do you live?"

"Bogachiel Way," She tried to blow heat unto her numb fingers but it was futile. "It's just around the corner."

He pulled up to her driveway. Nobody would be home until later and she dreaded being alone in the empty house. She turned to Jacob and remembered that date that never happened. She'd been too caught up in someone else.

Hesitantly, she offered, "Do you want to come inside? We have soup in the fridge."

He smiled and it was like the sun. "I'd love to."

* * *

She told Jacob to make himself at home in the living room before she left to take a hot shower. She felt better once she was no longer in danger of hypothermia and wearing dry clothes. When she went back to the living room, she found Jacob looking at the many photos they had hanging on the wall or standing in frames around the TV. They chronicled her growing up from a baby at the hospital with her parents to her latest photo in her first day of high school and she was surrounded by her friends.

Jacob was smiling at a photo of her when she six and wearing a Snow White costume for Halloween. She and Jessica both wanted to be Disney princesses. Jessica had been Cinderella. Mike had dressed up as a fireman.

Angela made her way to the kitchen and reached for the big pot of soup in the fridge. She heated them two bowls of _pozole rojo_. It was her mother's favorite soup that Anna learned to make in college after spending a semester in Mexico. It was a soup that took hours to make and they slaved over it for most of the previous day.

She came over with the bowls and handed one to Jacob who smiled at her gratefully and took a seat on the couch. She took the seat beside him and let the soup bring her back to life. _Pozole_ was a stew made with hominy, pork, guajillo peppers and garnished with cabbage, cilantro, radishes, and lime. The hard work to make it was worth it.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "That is so good."

She smiled, feeling herself go red from the praise. "It's _pozole_."

"Ah," He took another spoonful. "Kinda spicy but I like it."

"Well, at least we finally had some soup," She tried to show she was sorry about basically blowing him off. "I didn't mean to never call you. I just got…busy."

"It's alright. I got busy too," He swirled the spoon around his bowl. "A lot's been happening this year."

"I know," She sighed, placing her mostly full bowl down on the coffee table. "Remember when Forks was boring and ordinary?"

He snorted. "Maybe on the surface. I think even small towns have secrets to hide."

She didn't know what made her tell him. Maybe she was just sick of keeping so many things to herself. Maybe it was Lauren pushing her to finally talk to _someone _about what was bothering her. She just needed to finally let out all the things in her mind that were slowly driving her insane.

"I saw a wolf last night," She admitted. "Outside of my house."

He raised both eyebrows. "A wolf?"

"Except it was _huge_, like the size of a bear," She continued. "And I remembered that they never caught the bear they were looking for in La Push. Maybe whatever this mutant wolf thing is, it has something to do with the attacks."

Because if there was some wolf-bear running around in the woods, then maybe the Cullens didn't kill those people. And that meant Forks still wasn't safe. The monster was still at large.

"I know it sounds crazy," She said. "But that wolf thing is still out there and it could be looking for its next victim!"

"Angela…"

"Don't!" She got to her feet, feeling distraught at _finally_ opening up to someone and getting the outcome she expected. "Don't look at me like I'm making all this up! God, I knew I shouldn't have told you. Like anyone would ever believe me-"

"Angela!" He got to his feet as well and he grabbed unto her arms to keep her still. He was still gentle despite his strength. "I believe you."

She stared up at him, relief rushing through her. He believed her. He didn't dismiss her claims like she thought other people would've done. Someone _believed_ her and she knew from his eyes that he truly did and he wasn't just humoring her.

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

"That's still debatable," He joked, smiling softly before becoming serious again. "There's something you should know."

* * *

Edward left town and Jacob is back in the story. This was a very condensed version of New Moon's events and different as always because Angela is her own character. Before you guys say so, no, Jacob was not the wolf outside Angela's house. Definitely part of the Quileute pack but I'll let you guys guess who it was.

1\. The Tree of Life, also known as the Kalaloch Tree, is a real thing and is found north of Forks. You can google it. It's truly something.

2\. I never felt comfortable when deaths are just brushed off in stories even if they were minor characters we never got to know. Bella brushing off that the Cullens had killed people in the past never sat right with me. Angela would have a moral crisis because she was raised to value human life and she is naturally empathetic. I wanted to really show her dilemma and the effect it had on the town with the little connections they had with Mike and Jessica.

3\. It was also important to me to show Angela has support available to her if she would accept it with her mom and her friends. Oftentimes, we try to carry the load all on our own and it's unhealthy. Angela had to learn this. She's too used to being independent and the caretaker.

4\. Chapter title is from the song '_Say Something_' by A Great Big World. For Angela's feelings on Edward and her opening up to Jacob.

5\. We got some Harry Potter references because I am a massive Potterhead. Personally, I think Angela is a Hufflepuff. Not that she's not smart enough for Ravenclaw but she has all the best traits of Hufflepuff with being loyal and hard-working. Hufflepuff also has the credo of accepting students that don't fit in the other Houses.

6\. And Mike likes LOTR cause boys can have multiple interests. The jock can also like to draw and read Tolkien. No to toxic masculinity 2020.


	11. What's Up, Duck?

Jacob talked for a long time. He told her about the legends of the Quileute tribe regarding shapeshifters that could turn into wolves. He told her about his ancestor encountering and destroying a Cold One. He told her about his great-grandfather making a treaty with a clan of Cold Ones that resided in Forks that only fed on animals. A few weeks ago, she wouldn't have believed a word he said. She would have been respectful and accepting as she always tried to be but deep down she'd find the stories fanciful. She knew better now.

"The wolf I saw last night was a shapeshifter, wasn't it?" She questioned. "Like the ones in the legends?"

"Yes. Turns out they weren't just stories," He sighed, taking a seat on the couch. "Sam Uley was the first to shift two years ago."

She concluded, "Just as the Cullens moved to Forks."

"Or moved back," He countered. "You _know_ what they are."

She took the seat beside him on the couch, feeling drained. She felt immense relief of finally not being the only one that knew, at finally not being alone with this knowledge of the supernatural. She felt like she could breathe again instead of being afraid to speak a word lest her tongue slip. She wished she spoke to Jacob sooner.

"How many are there?'

"Not that many," Jacob replied. "Since the Cullens left, there haven't been any more shifts. It's their presence that caused all of it."

She remembered seeing Jacob and his friends at La Push all those weeks ago and realized it wasn't puberty alone that caused these boys to get so tall and muscular. Whether it was magic or genetics or a mix of both, she didn't know. She should've been afraid that werewolves, like vampires, were real. She found herself too numb from the past week.

"Who was the wolf from last night?"

"Seth Clearwater," Jacob groaned, exasperated.. "He's new at it so he doesn't have the best control yet. He ran into a tree while doing his rounds. Damn puppy."

The name sounded familiar. She remembered that the man who died in the woods was named Clearwater too.

"Is he the son of Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes," Jacob nodded, gravely. "Seth shifted after his dad died. It can be triggered by strong emotions."

That poor boy had to lose his father and his body became a stranger to him. She couldn't imagine what it would be like. It must be painful to remake and remold your body into another form. And she thought puberty was hard.

Still, there was one concern she needed to clarify. Because there was a pack of werewolves in town then it wasn't a big jump to a conclusion she hoped was wrong. She didn't want to think the nice boys at La Push were murderers. Then again, she thought the same about the Cullens.

"The people that were killed, was that-"

"Not us," He cut her off. "We _protect_ people. We don't harm them."

"Then who?" She demanded. "Who murdered them?"

"Vampires," He shook his head at her expression. "Not the Cullens. They were new ones that came into town last week, two men and a woman."

She clenched her fists, nails biting into her palms as she absorbed the information. She had been torturing herself with guilt that she had been playing nice with murderers. And all this time, it hadn't been them. She didn't know how to feel.

"We chased them out of La Push territory but they got to the coach before we could stop them," He closed his eyes, guilty at his failure. "They left town the same time as the Cullens."

"Did the Cullens know what those other vampires were doing?" She asked. "Did they try to stop it?"

"Maybe. I've never talked to the Cullens directly so it's not like I could've asked," Jacob leaned back on the couch, as if a great weight had been taken off him. "Not that they're all gone everything can go back to how it was before."

She knew that things were never going to be the same. Their town was touched now by death and tragedy. She could never see the town the same way, wondering how many secrets it kept buried under the surface. Even she was changed.

She turned back to Jacob and assessed him. He hadn't directly told her what he was but she knew. He trusted her implicitly with his tribe's secrets and that wasn't a light thing to do. She wondered what his intentions were.

"Why did you tell me about all of this?" She kept her gaze upon his, refusing to look away. "You didn't need to. It might even be safer if less outsiders know about what you and your friends are."

He moved closer to her and grabbed her clenched fist on her palm, gently prying his fingers open and tracing the indents her fingernails had made into her flesh. His touch was warm but soft. That almost scorching body heat might've been another clue to what he was. How different it was to a vampire's cold touch.

"Do you remember that day in La Push a few weeks ago?" His fingers traced the delicate veins on her wrist. "I saw you sitting there and my world was turned on its axis. One look into your eyes and I was a goner."

She stared at him and traced the lines of his face, high cheekbones and a broad jaw. He had thick eyebrows framing dark brown eyes, long lashes for a man, a straight nose, and full lips. His skin was a warm, russet that her skin could never be no matter how much time she would spend under the sun. She'd thought he was attractive before but she was not prepared to see it so up close. She couldn't turn away from him.

"The pack has this thing," He continued, his fingers travelled down the length of her arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake. "Where we find this person and suddenly they're that only thing that matters. They're the center of your very existence. We call it _imprinting_."

"Like ducks?"

He stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Ducklings imprint," She explained. "They form a bond with their parents and siblings."

He chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers up her spine. "Not quite like that. Imprinting is more…romantic."

"Like soul mates?"

It was almost cheesy. The term commercialized in movies and books to the point they lost their value. Maybe she had more of Anna Weber in her than she thought because the term had always sounded beautiful and romantic to her. Somebody who's soul compliments your own, not to complete but to better your existence.

"_Exactly_ like soul mates," Jacob smiled at her and it was like feeling the sun on her face after a long winter. "You're my imprint."

She closed her eyes as she took the words in. She remembered how happy she felt when Jacob called her and told her she was worth the wait. How glad she was to finally be wanted by someone. And here it was and she wasn't expecting him to be a werewolf.

"I'm not sure how to process that," She confessed. "To be honest, I don't think I'd feel comfortable being the center of somebody's universe."

She would always be afraid to disappoint him. She would be afraid that she would prove unworthy of such devotion. She'd been honest when she told Edward that she never wanted to be like Petrarch's Laura. She didn't want to be somebody's sun.

"We can take things slow," Jacob's fingers traced hers, his longer than hers. The pads of his fingers were calloused. "I know it can be overwhelming."

_Slow_. She didn't want slow either. She felt stung by being abandoned by Edward without a word, like she didn't matter. For all his words of her being this 'delight', he just as easily threw her away. Now here was a beautiful boy that wanted her and she was afraid he would find her disposable too.

But he couldn't right? Now with this imprinting or whatever it did. She hesitated, unknowing how to act next. What did it even mean to be his imprint?

"What do you want from me?" She just wanted to know what was needed from her so she knew where to go from here. "What do you _really_ want from me?"

He intertwined their fingers and he held her hand, quiet and steady. Jacob Black was forced from childhood to adulthood in a blink of an eye. This wasn't a boy she was dealing with, unsure of his place in the world. She remembered his great-grandfather had been a chief and that his bloodline had power. She wondered about the man he was going to become and she wanted to see it.

He finally answered her question, "You."

"And what else?"

He moved closer and rested his forehead against hers. His skin was almost feverish. He warmed her like a warm blanket heated by the sun itself. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She wanted to let him make her feel safe.

"You," He repeated. "I only want you, Angela."

* * *

Jacob had to get home so she walked him out to his car. The rain had thankfully stopped and she breathed in the cool air. It felt like the world had been cleansed and she could finally inhale and take it all in. Jacob didn't immediately go into his car, leaned on the hood of the car and watched her, content.

She smiled at him and he returned it. A rush of shyness overcame her and she looked down to her feet. Jacob stood up and nudged her chin up so she could look up at him. He was taller than her and it made her feel delicate like how she'd always wanted to be and not the tall girl that hovered over everyone.

"Chin up, Angela Weber," He said. "Don't let the world kill your spirit."

"I didn't mean to be…"

Angela didn't mean to be distant and sad. It just happened to her. She had always been content with her life. She had always been grateful at the blessing she received. She didn't like the change that overcame her either.

"Life tends to do that to you," He sighed, fingers traced the curve of her cheek, the constellation of her freckles. "Drop kick you for no reason than just for giggles."

That made her laugh. "Sounds like you can relate."

"Oh, you know becoming a werewolf puts things into perspective," His fingers were at her lips now, tracing the fuller shape of her lower lip. "Makes you think about what's important."

"And what's that?"

"That we only live once and we should enjoy every second of it," He leaned down and his hot breath brushed over her face. "Especially when it feels like nothing's going right."

She could only focus on his lips and how full they were. She looked into his eyes asking for permission and he dipped down to kiss her. She didn't know how many girls Jacob Black had kissed in his short life but she felt jealous of every single one of them. And it gave her comfort to know she would be the last if she could help it.

He deepened the kiss. His hands stayed on her belly and the warmth of them kept her from being cold. She felt consumed and cherished. She knew she was in big trouble.

* * *

Angela was in a good mood for most of the next day. She took notes and listened in class. The words didn't feel like they were passing by her like she was underwater. She actually felt like she'd been awaken and was part of the world again.

In the middle of their Geometry class, Tyler spoke to her. It was the one class that they shared together without the others. "You're smiling again,"

She gave him an amused look. "And?"

"You haven't smiled since…" Edward's name didn't really need saying aloud. Tyler cleared his throat and smiled at her. "I'm happy to see you smiling again."

She didn't know what to say to that. She and Tyler had always gotten along since they all became friends in middle school but she'd always been closer to the others. They didn't necessarily hang out without their other friends and she wondered if that was a shame. They had things in common and she didn't want to take things for granted anymore.

"You wanna go to La Push this weekend?"

"Isn't it still kind of dangerous there?" Tyler raised his eyebrows. "They still haven't caught the bear."

She didn't know how to explain how she knew there was no bear. There was really no way of reassuring him that they were safe without implicating the secret of the supernatural to him. At best, he would think she was insane. At worst, he would think she was trying to get them all killed.

"Right," She nodded, sheepishly. "You're right."

"Maybe once they get that dang bear, we can go," Tyler conceded. "I miss the waves."

She didn't miss the waves of the frigid temperature. She missed having all her friends around her. She missed the simpler times when that was the highlight of their lives. She wanted a piece of that innocence again.

* * *

Angela had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard a scratching at her bedroom window. She nearly jumped and grabbed for the nearest weapon to her which was her hairbrush. Warily, she walked over to the window and found two massive brown eyes staring at her from the darkness. They morphed becoming smaller until Jacob Black appeared.

She put down the hairbrush on top of her dresser and opened the window. Jacob smiled at her sheepishly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She whispered, fervently. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," He answered, simply. "Do you have any clothes I can wear? I'm kind of lacking some at the moment."

He was naked. She refused to look down and kept her eyes above his waist. Not that it helped because Jacob Black was six foot seven of tanned skin and hard muscle. It made her mind go to places she didn't want it to go. Like also being naked…being naked with him…

Her face was so hot she was surprised she wasn't glowing in the dark like a neon sign. She told Jacob to wait and crept out of her room to go through some of the clean laundry. She found her dad's old grey hoodie and some sweat pants. He was a lot taller than her dad but at least he would be dressed.

She hurried back to her bedroom and handed the clothes to Jacob. She kept her eyes focused on her bedspread as he got dressed. He climbed into her bedroom and tapped her on the shoulder to signify it was now safe to look at him. Her dad's sweatpants ended mid-calf on him and showed off his ankles. He was barefoot and she thought he had nice feet.

Frowning at how weird her thoughts were, she looked up at him unsurely. "Hi."

He grinned. "Hi."

"So, this is my room…"

She waved her arm around like she was a realtor showing off a house to a client. Jacob only looked more amused as he looked around. He looked out of place in her childhood bedroom with the flowery bedspread and her old beanie baby, Quackers, innocently sitting on the bed.

He picked up Quackers and took a seat on her bed, playing with Quackers' little duck feet. She still stood by the window, not knowing what to do. She'd never had a boy in her room before especially with her parents not too far away in their bedroom. She didn't even want to think about the trouble she would get into if her parents walked in and caught them.

"You wanna take a seat beside me?" Jacob offered with a too-innocent expression. "I won't bite."

She remembered the nursery rhymes about wolves lulling the other animals to their demise. Jacob would never hurt her but he would bring her trouble. This boy was trouble and all her instincts knew it. Problem was that she found she was very tempted by the trouble he presented. He was the fun kind of trouble that tempted consummate good girls like Angela Weber.

Her feet unwittingly moved to the bed and when she was within arm's reach, Jacob pulled her to him. He put her beside him on the bed and his hands didn't leave her waist as he kissed her. She instantly melted and cupped his jaw to deepen the kiss. Quackers fell to the floor, forgotten.

His hands stayed on her waist, fingers playing with the buttons of her pajama top. Her fingers went through his dark hair and he exhaled his breath hot. Her hands travelled down to the nape of his neck as she traced the seam of his lips. His teeth nipped her bottom lip lightly and she pulled away.

He looked far too smug and it annoyed her more because she liked it. She knew she was flushed down to her toes. She picked poor Quackers off the floor, dusted imaginary dirt off him, and put him back at his place by the pillows. Jacob had lied down horizontally on the bed, his long legs touching the floor.

Still flustered, she cleared her throat. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Same as usual," He replied. "I did my rounds, went to class, and thought of you. Not exactly in that order."

He was incorrigible. But sweet. It was a deadly combination.

"How was your day, dear?" He asked, smiling. "Did you think about me?"

_Yes_.

"No," She lied. "I was busy with school."

"Let me guess, you're in all AP classes?" He got up on his elbows. "You look like the type."

"What type?"

"Type A," He clarified. "Very serious about school."

There was nothing wrong with being serious about school. Her parents instilled in her a good work ethic that she knew would come in handy someday. Angela made a point to get all her homework done and get good grades. She prided herself on it. It was better to do her best than to not try at all.

Jacob chuckled, his deep voice rumbling and sending traitorous shivers through her. "You're too easy, Ang. I'm only teasing."

She forgave him because it was hard not to. Not when he was smiling at her like that. His stomach gave a loud groan and he looked embarrassed. He lied back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Sorry," He muttered. "I'm always hungry. The wolf metabolism burns through calories fast."

"We still have some leftover _pozole_ if you want some?"

He dropped his arm and stared up at her happily. "Is that the spicy soup?"

"That's the one."

She moved to get up and he followed her. She was happier than ever her family was all deep sleepers. They made their way to the kitchen and she heated them both bowls of soup. They spent an hour talking about random things before Jacob had to leave. She went to bed and slept better than she had in weeks.

* * *

A lot of Jacob in this chapter. Now Angie knows the werewolf secret too.

1\. Ducklings do imprint on their parents and siblings. Not like how our werewolves do though.

2\. In the books, Harry Clearwater gets a heart attack after seeing Leah shift in front of him and that's what triggers Seth's shift. I decided to go with the movie version where he got a heart attack in the woods.

3\. Title comes from the children's book by Tad Hills.


	12. Eat Pray Love

There is a scene where Angela is in church and her father is delivering a sermon so there is some talk about religion and faith.

If that's not your thing, you can skip the scene.

Religion was always going to be a part of Angela's story and identity and I couldn't ignore it altogether.

* * *

Jacob looked exhausted on Thursday night. He changed into her dad's old clothes and stumbled into her bedroom, collapsing face first on her bed. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and turned his head so he could see her.

"How was your day, dear?" She asked, the question now becoming standard between them. "You look like you had a long day."

"The pack and the communal mental talks aren't fun," He muttered. "Alpha Sam is getting married soon and his ex, Leah, is now in full-bitch mode and keeps bringing up shit none of want to remember."

"Who's Leah?"

"Our lone she-wolf," He answered. "And Sam's girlfriend before he became a werewolf and imprinted on her cousin."

He spoke frequently about his pack and she knew his two friends, Quill and Embry, and of course, the Alpha, Sam Uley. He hadn't mentioned there was a girl in the pack or the very complicated history between that girl and Sam. If Leah was forced to share her headspace with her ex, maybe there was a valid reason she was being difficult. She knew firsthand how awful it was to have her private space invaded even if Edward had no control over his abilities.

"Why do you think she's a…bitch?"

"She just is, literally," At her disappointed look, he sighed. "She can't get over Sam moving on and she's_ mean_ to everyone."

"And how long were she and Sam dating?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment before answering, "They started dating in high school so around three years."

"Three years is not insignificant for a relationship. She must've loved him," She reasoned. "And then out of nowhere your boyfriend becomes a werewolf and he probably didn't tell you his secret and now he claims he's in love with your cousin."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. That's sounds about right."

"Imagine what it would be like to be her. You care about this person and it seems like they care about you. Suddenly you're thrown away like you're nothing," She said. "Without an explanation, they just leave you and it's over. And you're supposed to be okay and not be angry."

"Are we still talking about Leah?" Jacob sat up and reached over to hold her hand but she pulled away. "Look, I get that you cared about Cullen but being him was dangerous."

"How?" She felt like defending Edward. Jacob never knew him and while she wasn't blind to Edward's flaws and his abandonment still stung, she did _still_ care about him. "He wasn't this unfeeling monster."

"Maybe not," Jacob conceded, begrudgingly. "But he was an immortal, Angela. And there's only one way you could be with an immortal."

_To become one_. It had been a conversation she and Edward danced around. He had hinted at his real age and they both knew that their relationship would have a time limit. Humans only lived for so long while vampires lived a great deal longer. They never spoke about it because Angela knew what her answer would've been.

She would've said no. She loved being human for all its downsides and futility. She loved her family and her friends. She loved cooking and food and sunlight. She would have to give up so much for immortality and it wasn't a price she was willing to pay.

"I suppose you're right," She sighed and the defeat weighed heavier than she liked. "Maybe him ghosting me was for the best."

Not the ghosting. He could've given her a proper goodbye. He knew she wouldn't have been okay with being treated like this. He could read her damn mind. Yet he did it anyway and that proved more about Edward Cullen's cowardice than anything else.

* * *

Jessica wanted a sleepover as they hadn't had one in ages. They were having it at Lauren's house as usual as she had the biggest house and her parents were out of town for the weekend for work. Jessica's mother never let Jessica eat junk food at her house so she always took every opportunity to eat unhealthy as she could. They ordered pizza and camped out in the living room for a rom-com movie marathon.

Angela wasn't in the mood to watch anything romantic but didn't feel like having to explain it to her friends. She sat there and soldiered through _Notting Hill_, _She's All That_, and _You've Got Mail_. All the while torn between throwing popcorn at the screen or feigning a stroke to get out of this nightmare. She excused herself in the middle of Freddie Prince Jr. confessing his love to Rachel Leigh Cook to go to the kitchen for some water.

She heard a thump like something hitting wood. Looking out of the kitchen window, she saw a large shape near the oak tree at the backyard. She had a feeling who that was outside and opened the backdoor to peer into the darkness. The wolf froze at the sight of her.

"Hi," She tried for a friendly smile. "Are you Seth?"

The wolf cocked his head to the sighed, staring at her with those big brown eyes. He reminded her of a puppy, a very large puppy. She remembered Jacob mentioning Seth was only thirteen. That explained how he didn't quite have the hang of those oversized paws yet.

She asked, "Do you want some pizza?"

His ears perked up in excitement and his tail wagged. She told him to wait and went back inside. She came back out with a paper plate and three slices of pizza. Putting it down on the ground, she watched him eat it all absurdly fast. He gave her a doggy grin before sprinting off.

"Ang!" Jessica called out. "What are you doing outside?"

"I was talking to a werewolf."

"Ha-ha, Angela," Jessica responded, sarcastically. "Really funny."

She picked up the paper plate and went inside to dispose of it properly. Going back to the living room, she took her seat again on the couch. _You've Got Mail_ was playing and Tom Hanks was wooing Meg Ryan with sweet emails. All the while he treated her abominably whenever he saw her in person. She leaned back against the couch cushions and soldiered through.

* * *

Angela never got angry at the twins. She had always tried her best to be patient with them even when they were getting on her nerves. They were loud and overactive and demanded attention. She usually didn't mind that but they were being especially loud that day when she just wanted some peace and quiet. She snapped at them.

They both froze, staring at her in shock before Joshua ran away to his room. Isaac followed him but not before shooting her a glare. Her parents watched the whole thing, shocked as well, before her father went to comfort the twins. Her mother led them to her bedroom.

Angela took a seat on her bed, feeling rotten. She instantly felt guilty the moment the words came out of her mouth. The image of Isaac's face crumbling and his eyes tearing up was stuck in her head. Her mother pulled the chair at her desk and took a seat on it across from her.

"What is going on?" Her mother asked. "You never snap at your brothers."

She hugged Quackers to her chest as the guilt battered into her. "I didn't mean to."

Anna was quiet for a moment, thinking, before she asked. "Is this because of the boy?"

She didn't need to name Edward. Angela had never been seen around any boy aside from her friends and her mother was too observant not to know there was something going on. Her mother saw it before Angela did. She never asked outright if Angela and Edward were officially anything as they hadn't discussed it themselves. Angela thought they were heading towards something significant before Edward proved her wrong.

She shrugged, not wanting to tell her mother anything.

"I know you like to keep things to yourself," Her mother said. "You don't like when others worry about you. You get that from your father. And that is how I know that the best thing for you to feel better is to talk about it."

Angela stared up at her, warily. Her mother was encouraging and warm and she couldn't resist. The words came out like a torrential rainstorm. She told her mother as much as she could while excluding anything to do with vampires. She told her how she and Edward slowly became friends.

She told her how Edward sent her sweet, little notes. She told her how he had been sweet, awkward, and endearing. She told her how he left town without a word. And as she talked, she realized just how _angry_ she was at him and the situation and she deserved a fucking goodbye. Even a damn text to tell her that he was leaving and that he was sorry. _If_ he was even sorry.

Angela wiped at the angry tears escaping her with a hand. She hated that this was making her cry. He was just a stupid, selfish boy that used her. A stupid, selfish boy she still cared about no matter how she tried to tell herself she didn't anymore.

Her mother sighed and moved closer, taking a seat on the bed beside Angela.

"Honey, I'm going to tell you something no teenager ever believes," Anna said. "You will find someone again and it's going to be as _beautiful_ and as heart-wrenching as the first time."

Angela didn't say anything. She was afraid if she tried to talk that she would burst into tears and never stop. She was so tired of crying. She was so tired of everything and she just wanted it all to stop for one moment.

Anna grabbed her chin to get her to look up at her. "You can be angry and sad about this. Your emotions are valid but don't let it consume you. You don't have to be okay right now. You are human, Angela, and that is part of living."

She could only nod, knowing she was losing the fight to her tear ducts. Her mother smiled warmly at her and gently squeezed her hand. They sat in silence for a moment as Angela wept quietly, her shoulder shaking and it felt like her heart would explode in her rib cage. The first sob that came out wasn't pretty, like a wounded animal, and her mother hugged her and she knew she was going to be okay eventually.

* * *

She apologized to the twins and they forgave her. They were never ones to hold a grudge, especially when she promised to sneak them each a candy bar that was going to be their little secret. Their parents didn't let the twins have any sugar except for special occasions which, like Jessica, made them secret sugar addicts. She would have to stop by to get them the contraband candy after school tomorrow.

She just finished getting ready for bed when she heard the telltale knock on her bedroom window. She unlocked the window and kept her back turned to give Jacob privacy as he climbed in and got dressed. Her father had been asking about his sweatshirt and she had to pretend she had no idea where it went. She nearly jumped as Jacob hugged her from behind, his head resting on the top of her head.

Not knowing what to say, she opted for a "Hi."

"Hi," He sighed. "How was your day, dear?"

"It was fine."

As fine as it could be with the amount of crying in the Weber household that day. She wondered if his superior senses could smell the dried tears in the room. She hoped not. She didn't think anybody's senses could be that good, not even a vampire's. That reminded her of Edward and the familiar exhaustion came over her.

She pulled away from Jacob and made her way to the bed, Lying down on it and turning away from me. "Can we not do this tonight? I kind of want to be alone."

He paused and she could hear the confusion in his voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Of course not," She tried to play it off. "I just want to be alone at the moment. It's been a long week."

"Look, Ang, if I did or said anything-"

"Do you not have anyone else you can talk to?" She sat up, just wanting him to disappear. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically and she couldn't deal with him and his adoring gaze for the night. "How about your friends? Your family? Anybody else but me?"

He looked like she struck him but she didn't really want to take the words back. He didn't say anything and just stood there.

"What does this imprinting thing even mean?" She demanded. "You say you want me and you need me but you don't even know me. I don't even know you!"

"I…." He looked like he was trying to find the words. "I don't know. I just can't stay away."

"You can't stay away?" The phrasing was worrying. "You can't or you _won't_?"

"Can't," He answered, wincing. "When I try to stay away from you for too long, it hurts. I feel like I can't even _breathe_."

Horror bloomed within her as she realized the implications of his answer. Imprinting didn't immediately mean love. But the explanation of what it was or what it could do were vague, even the people going through it didn't seem to understand it fully. Whatever magic caused it wasn't all sweet and pretty as it looked on the surface.

"What would you do if I asked you leave and not come back?"

"I would…I would…" He crumbled as he confessed. "I wouldn't be able to stay away."

He told her about Sam and how he tried to fight the imprinting. How Emily had told him to stay away from her many times after he broke Leah's heart. How Sam felt like he was being pulled back, unable to break free. How Emily eventually gave in because imprinting wasn't a one-sided thing.

"It just sounds so oppressive," The last word felt heavy and daunting in her mouth. "You have _no choice_ over any this."

He shook his head, head bowed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I can't stop it."

"I know," She let him crawl into bed with her and hold her. He was warm and his heartbeat was steady under her ear. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

Jacob fell asleep in her bed and was almost caught by her mother coming to wake her up in the morning. It was only with the help of his superior senses that he was able wake up and sneak out of her bedroom window before her mother could open the door and see them. Her mother greeted her good morning, unnoticing that anything was amiss, and told her to start getting ready for church. She waited two minutes before going to the open window to pick up the discarded clothes outside.

Angela sat at the choir stalls as her father delivered his sermon. Her father, normally a quiet man of few words, came alive when he was in church. He spoke with his calm voice directly to the crowd and they listened attentively. She always thought that in a different world, her father could've gone into a different profession like teaching or public speaking and done well there. He had a calling that he answered and she knew he never regretted it.

"In Corinthians chapter thirteen, verse 11, the apostle Paul said '_When I was a child I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child, but when I became a man, I put away childish things_'," He said. "So what he was saying was when I was a child, I spoke immaturely, I understood immaturely, and I thought immature thoughts but when I became a man, I put away those immature things. My brothers and sisters, the question to you and I is – _when_ are we going to put away childish things and stop behaving in an immature way in the spirit?

"You see, love requires us to _grow up_. And in any relationship, you have to be willing to grow up. You have to become _selfless_ and you can no longer be _selfish_," He continued. "You have to consider other this and other people besides yourself. You have to be willing to make sacrifices for the ones you love, not begrudgingly but cheerfully."

There was something about her father's sermon today that stuck out to Angela and it was maybe because she could relate to it. In the short few weeks since her life was upended with the Cullens, the deaths of the people in town, and now the imprinting with Jacob, she felt changed. She didn't feel like the same Angela Weber she was before the year started. And she'd felt adrift, unknowing what direction to go next.

"My brothers and sisters, I implore you and challenge you to _put away _those childish things and to grow up because when you look at the condition of the world, we have so many people doing very foolish, destructive, irresponsible things. The Church, on the other hand, _must_ grow up," Pastor Weber concluded his sermon. "Remember this, my brothers and sisters, mature folks take responsibility for their actions and destiny. It's time to put away childish things. Be encouraged."

She felt lighter like the heavy stone that weighed down her heart had eased. She may not know where the road was taking her but she knew she would not be alone on that road. Her lack of faith before shamed her. She'd remembered that it was faith she clung to in times of doubt and no amount of magic in the world could take that from her.

* * *

The first time she ever saw Jacob's wolf form wasn't a big shock. After seeing Seth's wolf form, she'd come to expect to see something similar. Jacob was larger than Seth with reddish brown fur and he felt strangely out of place in daylight. Like he should only exist at night under a full moon like werewolves in films and books.

They just arrived back from the church and Angela was still in her simple, white dress when she saw him at her window. She was relieved that their neighbors lived far enough away and that her room faced the back of the house so they wouldn't be seeing the oversized wolf. She opened the window hurriedly. She was afraid her parents would burst into the room at any moment.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. "The sun is still up."

He transformed back to his human form and grinned at her. "Am I only your nighttime lover? Can I not see you when the sun is up?"

"That is not what I meant!" She turned back to the door but no one came to check on her. "You're naked for Pete's sake."

"I brought clothes," He pulled up a backpack he must've kept in his mouth while running to here. "And I thought maybe we can spend the day together. I got all my homework done and I got my friends to cover my rounds."

"While I admire your responsibility," She turned away as he began getting dressed. "You could've called first or lighted smoke signals."

He snickered. "Smoke signals?"

"You know what I meant," She turned back and was putting on a tight black t-shirt. "What did you have planned for us to do?"

"I thought maybe we could go to the beach? Frolic in the woods and have a picnic?" He supplied as he ducked his head to move through the window. "Make out in my car until our lips go numb? Run away and get married Vegas? I'm open to ideas."

Angela was about to retort something when the door opened and the twins stood at her doorway. Their eyes widened at the sight of Jacob and before Angela could stop them, Isaac turned and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Mom! Angela has a boy in her room!"

Joshua joined along. "Dad! Angela has a boy here! And he's huge!"

She inwardly cursed. Jacob was frozen beside her and they stood there in begrudging acceptance of their fate as her parents moved faster than she'd ever seen them to get into her room. Her dad even looked a little red in the face from having to run from the garage to the house. Her mother was visibly surprised at Jacob who was tall and muscular and could've passed for being a college student.

"Hello," Her mother was still trying to recover. "I don't think we've met."

Jacob finally stopped imitating a statue and moved to shake Anna's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weber. I'm Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob," She gave her daughter a look. "Angela hadn't mentioned you."

Angela hid her face in her hands and wished the floor would swallow her whole. Her father was still standing by the door, panting and trying to regain his bearings. He looked at Jacob like he was a hallucination that he was having and that maybe if he shook his head enough, he would go away. No such luck though.

Jacob tried to salvage the conversation. "Well, Angela and I became friends only recently."

Her mother let out a small 'mm-hmm' sound and Angela knew she was going to get interrogated later. "I do hope that you use the door in the future, Jacob. And have you had lunch?"

Jacob smiled, sheepishly. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Her mother took him by the arm and even though he was a whole foot taller than her, she began dragging him from the room with strength and power only mothers possessed. "I hope you like bread because I just made _lefse_. It's this Norwegian flat bread…"

Her father had finally recovered and was staring at Angela in disbelief. She shrugged and followed to the kitchen. Jacob sat at their dining table as her mother served him food and he answered the every question thrown at him patiently. She tried to wrap her head around what just happened. Her brothers, the snitching weasels, snickered at her and she decided to delay getting them the candy bars she promised them.

* * *

There was no update yesterday cause I needed a break. 11 chapters in a short amount of time can be a bit tiring and I had other things I needed to get done. To make up for it, we got a longer chapter. And by the way, this story is also available to read on AO3. My username there is sephmeadowes.

1\. I really needed to get across Angela's emotions in this chapter. She's dealing with abandonment and that can bring some negative emotions I couldn't ignore. She's very much human and a teenage girl so I did have to show her dealing with her emotions. Her getting annoyed with her brothers and lashing out at Jacob is to highlight that even the nicest people in the world have breaking points and Angela was reaching hers. And the conversation about Leah reminded her all too well about her situation. And her mother being there for her and instilling wise advice is very needed.

2\. The mechanics of imprinting to me have always been vague. Is it soul mate magic or just biological instincts to find the best mate? Both? I really wanted to get across that it's not perfect and that Jacob and Angela will still have to deal with and work on their relationship like any other couple (which we will see more of soon).

3\. Seth will have a human appearance in the next chapter. I got the inspiration for the canine behavior from my dog who is a small Maltese but that doesn't stop her from trying to pick a fight with a Labrador. I love her so much.

4\. The sermon scene was always gonna happen in some form another. Part of Angela's identity is being the pastor's daughter and her religion and faith so I couldn't ignore it for the whole story. The sermon her father delivers is almost word for word the explanation by Fred Downing on Youtube.

5\. 'Notting Hill', 'She's All That', and 'You've Got Mail' are all rom-coms that came out in the 90's.

6\. Chapter title comes from the book/movie by Elizabeth Gilbert.


	13. You, Me, and Seth

Lunch was eventful. It was mostly Angela's mother asking Jacob about his life and his interests. Her father quietly ate and seemed to be in a state of denial that Angela finally brought a boy home regardless if it was intentional or not. Her brothers kept trying to test Jacob's dinosaur knowledge which was surprisingly vast as apparently he also had a dinosaur obsession as a child.

Angela was trying to make sense of what was happening to her life. Her mother finally included her in the conversation by asking how she and Jacob met.

"At the beach at La Push," She answered. "About a month ago."

"Actually, Ang, we met two years ago," He corrected, smiling. "You probably don't remember. I was a skinny fourteen year old."

"You're only sixteen?" Her mother questioned. "You look older."

"Growth spurt just hit me over the summer," He laughed nervously. "It runs in the family."

Her mother's eyes brightened as she remembered something. "Wait. Are you Billy Black's son?"

Jacob nodded.

"And that would make you Sarah Wilde's son too. I knew you looked familiar," Her mother's smile became gentler and she patted him on the hand. "I went to college with your mother. She was very kind and a talented painter."

She hadn't known his mother had passed away. Or that their mothers had known each other. Jacob was smiling but he was clearly tense. She reached under the table and held his hand. He squeezed her hand and shot her a grateful smile.

Her mother became flustered. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Jacob."

"It's okay. It's nice to talk about her sometimes," He reassured her. "And she was a great painter. We still have some of her artwork at the house and my older sister, Rebecca, took after her."

"You didn't inherit her talent?"

"No. I'm more of a car guy like my dad," He laughed wryly. "I can't draw to save my life."

Angela added. "I can't draw either except for stick figures."

It was true. Mike was the artist and they had a silent pact to work together for school projects. Mike would draw and paint and she would write the report. It was a partnership that had worked for them for years.

Her mother continued to ask more questions and by the time lunch was over, Angela was quietly apologizing to Jacob for her mother's behavior. Anna Weber had waited too long for her daughter to have a boyfriend and was very transparent about it. Jacob asked permission to take Angela out for a day. _As friends_, he emphasized at Anna's too pleased grin. She made him promise to have her daughter back before ten.

* * *

Jacob's idea of how to get from town to La Push was for him to shift to his wolf form and let her ride him like a furry horse. She outright refused. His second idea was to call one of his friends to drive to Angela's house in Jacob's car and pick them up. And sometime later, Embry Call pulled up in her driveway in the Rabbit.

Jacob stopped at the door of the driver's seat when he saw who was at the back seat. A boy about thirteen years old was there, looking like a mini version of Jacob. He smiled at Angela when he saw her. She smiled back and tried to figure out why he felt familiar.

"Seth," Jacob sounded exasperated. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't know where you were and Sam said you were gonna mentor me," Seth replied. "And you can't mentor me if I'm not with you."

"Mentoring?" He groaned as he remembered something. "Of course. _Right_. Mentoring will resume tomorrow. Go home."

Seth's face fall and he turned to Angela for help. The puppy dog eyes managed to stay the same even as a human. She felt her heart melting. Jacob was shaking his head at her, beseeching her not to give in. It was too late.

"Well, he can come with us," She reasoned. "As long as he behaves…"

"I'll behave! I'll be good!" Seth promised, excitedly. "I'll be like air! You won't even feel me!"

"You can still _feel_ wind," Embry pointed out as he got out of the driver's seat and moved to the passenger side. "Am I allowed to tag along too?"

"Absolutely not," Jacob muttered, as he got into the driver's seat. "I'm dropping you off somewhere and you can fuck off."

Angela got in beside Seth in the backseat who looked too pleased with himself. She bet if he was in his wolf form, his tail would be wagging. Jacob pulled out of the driveway and into the main road. She turned to see Seth smiling at her.

"Hi again," Seth said. "Thanks for the pizza the other night."

Embry called, "What other night?"

"He hit a tree outside my friend's house," Angela explained. "And I gave him some pizza."

Jacob sighed, wearily. "You are a menace, Clearwater."

"That's why you need to mentor me so I'll be better!" Seth countered before telling Angela. "Jacob is the strongest wolf, even stronger than Sam."

"Well, alpha blood would do that to you," Embry shrugged. "Now if only he would finally claim his birthright…."

Angela knew there was something there. "Birthright?"

"Jacob is the great-grandson of Chief Ephraim Black who was also the Alpha of the Quileute pack," Embry expounded. "That would make Jakey heir to the wolf throne so to speak."

"So, that would make you Alpha?"

"I'm not the Alpha," Jacob snorted. "That's Sam. It's just a title and responsibility that I don't want."

"It's not always about what _you_ want," Embry countered. "More about what the pack needs."

"And why would the pack want a kid in high school to lead them?" Jacob glared at him. "Maybe the pack doesn't know what they want or need but it's certainly not me."

Embry didn't say anything but Angela could tell he was upset. It sounded like they've had this conversation many times and it always led to the same end. She could understand why Jacob didn't really want to become the Alpha. It must've been a very big responsibility especially for a teenager. She didn't even know if she'd be able to handle the expectations of such a role.

* * *

Jacob dropped Embry off near his house and drove them towards the beach. They had to stop once at Sully's to get food with Seth trying to order the entire menu. Jacob hadn't let him and Seth had to settle for a burger and a milkshake. He also helped himself to Angela's fries.

"Slow down, you animal," Jacob told him. "You don't have to inhale it all."

"I'm a growing boy!" Seth answered with his mouth full. "I need sustenance."

Jacob met Angela's eye in the rearview mirror. "It's not too late to drop him off at his house. We don't need to bring him with us."

"No!" Seth whined. "I don't wanna be at home!"

"Why not?"

"Cause mom's sad all the time," The younger boy flushed as if he didn't mean to reveal that. He despondently looked down at his half-eaten burger. "She's trying her best but I know she misses Dad and Leah's angrier than usual."

Angela felt so sorry for him she sent Jacob a glare. "It's okay, Seth. You can spend the day with us."

"Really?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and offered him the rest of her fries. "Of course. Right, Jake?"

Jacob looked like he definitely didn't agree but the reminder of Harry Clearwater softened his stance and he begrudgingly nodded. Seth was in better spirits in no time and even asked for Jacob's uneaten brownie. The other boy threw it at him from the driver's seat and nearly took his eye out. Angela had to stop herself from laughing.

* * *

"Like air. _Sure_," Jacob muttered as they walked down Rialto beach. "I knew we shouldn't have brought him along."

They were at the Tree Graveyard which Angela had always found eerily pretty. Uprooted fallen trees, bleached bone white, lay on the sand like toy soldiers. Seth was walking ahead of them, jumping over the rocks and shrubbery. Angela was worried he would fall over and hurt himself which he had almost done many times.

"Too late for that," Angela smiled as Seth scared off some seagulls. He had the energy to rival her brothers. "So, you're his mentor?"

"That's just Sam's way of getting him out of the way," He sighed. "Seth's kind of hopeless as you've seen. He's lucky only you've caught him so far."

Just as he said that Seth miscalculated a jump and landed on the sand on his hands and knees. Angela almost ran to see if he was okay but Seth quickly got up and shook it off. He was back to running and Jacob sighed again. Angela smiled at him.

"Well, at least you can keep him from trouble," At least she hoped he would. "He seems he needs somebody to be there for him especially now."

"I know," His hand reached for hers and she let him. "Losing a parent's not easy. I would know."

She didn't know if it was her place to ask about his mother but she was genuinely curious. "Can I ask what she was like?"

"Motherly, gentle, nice," He furrowed his eyebrows. "I was so young when it happened I barely remember her to be honest. My sisters took care of me after she died."

She squeezed his hand. "And your dad?"

"He's great. He took care of me too as best he could," He explained. "He's in a wheelchair now because of his diabetes so it's my turn to take care of him."

She smiled at him. The picture of Jacob Black in her head had been black lines on white paper, stark and unfinished. He was beginning to take color inside her head. And she wanted to know more.

She stated, "You're a good son."

"I try my best," He looked away as if in deep thought. "He never wanted this for me, you know. Becoming a werewolf or being pushed for Alpha. He just wanted me to have a good life."

"You can still have a good life," She opposed. "The werewolf thing can just be a weird bonus."

He laughed. "Yeah, that would really make me standout in my college applications."

She laughed too and he pulled her closer. His warm breath fanned her face and he was a cocoon of heat around her against the cool, sea air. He cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes as he kissed her. He tasted like the milkshakes they had earlier.

A loud thump made them pull away. Seth had run into a tree and was clutching his now bleeding nose. Jacob called out for him to come to them so they could help him. The younger boy sheepishly smiled at her and winced as Jacob reset his nose.

* * *

They dropped off Seth at the Clearwater house. A young woman was standing at the porch and Jacob and Seth both winced at the sight of her. Angela had a feeling that had to be Leah Clearwater which was proven right when they got out of the car and Seth greeted her. His sister told him to go inside as their mother was looking for him and he waved at them before complying.

Leah turned to Jacob. "Was he with you all day?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm the Alpha-assigned mentor for him," Jacob shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't volunteer for the job."

Leah looked annoyed as if she disagreed with her brother's choice for mentor and would be having a talk with Sam soon. She finally acknowledged Angela with a "Oh it's you." Angela was confused. She didn't recall ever meeting Leah Clearwater.

Leah rolled her eyes. "After this idiot imprinted on you, he was constantly thinking about you. We were being assaulted with thoughts of you through the wolf mental network."

Angela didn't know what to say to that and Jacob was miming for Leah to stop talking.

"It was always '_I wonder what Angela is doing'_ and '_Why does she like the leech? He's like an ice statue_,'" Leah scoffed. "And my personal favorite "'_I wonder what it's like to kiss Angela. She's tall so it wouldn't hurt my neck'_."

"As if you're any better. You're always '_Hey Sam, notice me_!' and '_Hey Sam, remember when you dumped me_!'" Jacob retorted. "And my favorite was '_Was Emily disappointed in how small your carrot is?_'"

Leah raised an eyebrow at him. "You've seen it."

"No!" Jacob denied too quickly. "I have not!"

"Uh-huh," She turned to Angela. "Thanks for finally putting him out of his misery even if I have to get thoughts about how nauseatingly happy he is."

And with that, Leah Clearwater left them and they tried to process what they just experienced.

"So that was Leah," Jacob remarked. "I'm sorry you had to meet her."

She was taller than Angela expected and had a brusque personality but knowing the reason for that made her soften towards the other girl. She knew firsthand that pain could transform you and start to remake you into somebody you weren't. Luckily for Angela, she had a good support system that was there for her till she worked it out. As they made their way to the car, Angela sincerely hoped Leah would find happiness. After all she went through, she deserved it.

* * *

Jacob dropped her off at her house and her parents had already gone to bed. She wordlessly opened the window at the expected tapping on the glass and Jacob made his way inside, already dressed. She was eager to go to sleep as she had school the next day and got herself into bed. Jacob eyed her from where he was standing in a silent question.

"Do you wanna sleep over?" She offered. "As long as you're gone before my mom catches you in here tomorrow. She's nice but she will ground me for life if she catches us."

He smiled ruefully and walked towards her. "I can be fast."

There were advantages to cuddling with a werewolf and that was the body heat that was almost burning. Angela, who'd been taking blistering hot showers for years, quite enjoyed it and she even liked his scent. He smelled like the woods. It reminded her of her childhood.

"Seth tried to follow me here," Jacob whispered, her head was lying on his chest and his heartbeat was slowly lulling her to sleep. "I had to threaten to kill him. I had a plan and an alibi."

"Stop being mean to Seth," She chided him softly, already too sleepy to keep her eyes open. "You're his mentor, a father figure."

"I did _not _sign up to be a teen dad," He countered. "And that's where this is headed and I'm uncomfortable with it."

She giggled. "Does that make me his adoptive mom?"

"Oh no," He groaned into her hair. "He's ours now, isn't he?"

She would've answered but she was already asleep.

* * *

Angela woke up the next morning to Jacob leaving the bed. He kissed her on the head lightly before he made his way out of the room. The bed was instantly colder and she wrapped her comforter around her and lied on his still warm pillow to conserve whatever heat she could find. There was a yowl and Jacob yelping.

She opened one eye to find him locking eyes with Mr. Mozart who was sitting on the windowsill. Her cat puffed himself up to make himself bigger as he hissed at Jacob. The boy just raised an eyebrow at him and refused to back down. A minute passed before Mr. Mozart jumped off the window, tail raised in disdain as he walked to his bed.

Jacob shrugged at her and finally left. Angela smiled at her cat. He had been gone for a few days and that wasn't unusual. He always came back. She guessed he found a cat girlfriend and just needed to be with her for a few days.

She asked him, "Why do you never like any of my boyfriends?"

He stopped licking his paw and gave her his most piercing stare. It felt _very _judgmental. She couldn't speak cat but she could understand that. It would probably be something around the lines of "why do you never date human boys?"

* * *

Double update. I feel bad about the one day of no updates. Forgive me. I've made up for it. Your reviews give me life especially cause I can tell if people are Team Jacob or Team Edward. About a week in the story is left till Edward comes back. It is currently Monday and the Homecoming game is on Friday. The dance is on Saturday and Edward comes back after.

1\. The Tree Graveyard is a real place in La Push.

2\. We finally have Seth for real. He is my clumsy, hopeless son. I gave him Bella's clumsiness because a teenage wolf who can't do anything right is funny. Seth is the right age in canon for the story which is 13 in 2005. Though in the books he originally shifts at age 14 in 2006.

3\. In the books, people aren't really forcing Jacob to be the Alpha but this is most interesting for me to explore. Cause imagine being sixteen and having this huge responsibility offered to you and you're balking because that's terrifying. I made him a year older than in canon just to suit my purposes. This is what happens when you hodge podge the books together.

4\. Leah isn't as mean to Angela as she is to Bella. Cause unlike Bella, Angela didn't lead Jacob on for months. And she gets points for being nice to her train wreck little brother.

5\. Chapter title is a play on the film 'You, Me, and Dupree'.

6\. Jacob threatening to kill Seth and he had a plan and an alibi is a joke by comedian Michael McIntyre.


	14. Don't You Forget About Me

Angela yawned as she got into Lauren's car and greeted her friends with a sleepy good morning. It was getting even colder now and leaves were falling from trees all around them as Lauren drove them to school. Lauren's car had decent heating but it still wasn't enough to warm Angela who even with her thick coat was still cold. Poor circulation was her curse.

Jessica asked, unprompted, "Angie, did you know Katie and Ben were at Sully's yesterday?"

"No. I didn't."

She wasn't sure why her friend was asking her about Ben and Katie. She had moved on from her futile crush on Ben weeks ago and was genuinely happy for him and Katie. Though sometimes she wondered about the possible future she apparently would've had with Ben according to Alice but it was more out of curiosity than real desire. She hadn't given real thought to Ben Chenney for a while.

"Well, maybe you didn't see them since you were distracted with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome," Jessica gave her a look. "You have some explaining to do."

She nearly groaned. She, Jacob, and Seth had been at Sully's a total of twenty minutes as they ordered their food to go then left. She hadn't looked around the diner for people she'd known because she was distracted by Seth who kept trying to get her to let him order everything on the menu. It had taken Jacob threatening to let him starve to make Seth finally pick something.

She knew she didn't have an excuse for not telling her friends about Jacob. Her friends had immediately called her the moment they had a date. It was a sacred rule among the three of them to dish on boys. A rule Angela had broken.

"He asked me on a date last minute," She tried to reason. "I barely had time to call you guys."

Lauren questioned, "And after?"

"I was tired," And being cuddled by Jacob. "I had to go to sleep for school the next day."

Jessica blew a raspberry at her. "Oh boo. You have so many excuses."

"I'm sorry," It actually felt nice to finally talk about teenage problems again. Nice and normal. "It skipped my mind."

"Because you were so distracted by his abs?" Jessica laughed. "What? We all saw him at La Push. He looks like he should be on the cover of a magazine."

"Maybe Angela just wants him to cover her, _biblically_," Lauren smirked at Angela's appalled and red face. "Lighten up, Weber. This is what you get for keeping secrets from us."

Angela sighed and didn't argue back. She would also be giving either Lauren or Jessica a tough time if they were in her situation. The thing with Jacob was still so new she was still trying to understand it. He was charming, funny, and honest. His body was one giant hot-water bottle. And he was drawn her to via werewolf voodoo magic. It was really hard to even begin explaining that to anyone.

"We gave you a pass for Edward," Jessica said. "But you have to dish on Mr. Six Pack or this friendship is over."

She hadn't told them about Edward because that barely lasted for it to be significant. Not that his abandonment _still_ didn't sting. And there wasn't really much to tell, just the notes she still hadn't thrown away yet no matter how much she pushed herself to. On the other hand, Jacob…

She knew she was blushing as she remembered kissing Jacob in her bed, at La Push, and in her dreams. Imprinting was a two-way street. And she got the same gravity-pulling force from him too. Even if she wasn't quite comfortable with it.

Jessica smacked her on the arm. "You've done things with him, haven't you?"

"No," Not like how they thought. Angela would probably expire on the spot if Jacob tried to go any further. "We just kissed."

Lauren rolled her eyes from the driver's seat. They were finally at school and Angela had never been more relived to see the giant brick structure in her life. She wanted to jump out of the car to safety. However, any plans of escape were dashed by Lauren.

"And don't think you've gotten away," The blonde warned. "We'll find you at lunchtime."

* * *

Angela thought her face was going to be permanently red after the lunchtime interrogation from her friends. Lauren and Jessica tried to extract every embarrassing detail they could. It probably didn't help that this was the first time she had anything to dish and her visible discomfort was amusing to them. Jessica kept waxing poetic about Jacob's good looks and how pretty and tall Jacob and Angela's babies would be.

"They'd be giants," Jessica laughed. "Like seven feet tall and overlooking over us mere mortals."

"It's not their fault you're a hobbit, Jess," Lauren countered. "We should be happy our tall elf friend finally found a mate."

Angela balked at her. "Did you just make a _Lord of the Rings_ reference?"

Lauren sighed, wearily. "If either of you ever try to actually date Mike Newton, that is _all_ you have to look forward to."

Jessica looked thoughtful at that and Angela was more than happy to drop the subject of Jacob and babies. Because chances were their combined genetics would produce some really tall offspring. She wasn't sure if that was the werewolf magic on his end or if they really were just blessed that way. She hadn't met any of his family yet so she couldn't compare for accuracy.

After her last class, she was about to get a ride with Tyler when she saw Jacob Black pull up into the school parking lot on a motorcycle. She watched almost in a trance as he pulled up beside her and gave her his sunniest smile. Tyler and Eric were staring at him in confusion and surprise. She cleared her throat at Jacob and gave him a look.

He ignored it. "Hey, darling. You need a ride?"

"I was about to get a ride with my friends," She frowned. "Where did you even get the motorcycle?"

"My friends and I have been working on restoring bikes for fun," He replied, flippantly. "Now, will you _please_ get on the bike and we can pretend it's the ending of that 80's film with the lawnmower?"

"Is he talking about _Can't Buy Me Love_?" Eric said in disbelief. "As in John Hughes?"

Tyler was just as shocked. "How do you know John Hughes?"

"I have two older sisters who liked John Hughes films," Jacob practically shrugged. "Angie, please get on the bike. I won't crash us. I promise."

Angela hesitated for about a full minute before Jacob's pleading gaze, that was eerily too much like Seth's, made her cave. She put on the helmet Jacob handed her and hopped onto the bike. Eric had gone to his car and started playing a song through the speakers. It was the ending song of _The Breakfast Club_.

"Hey, it's a cinematic moment," Eric told her. "Just enjoy it, Angie."

"_Tell me your troubles and doubts_," The song played through the parking lot, getting the attention of other students. _"Giving me everything inside and out…"_

She didn't have really anything to say as Jacob revved the engine. She could only hold on to him as he began driving them away. Eric and Tyler waved at her as they mouthed to the song's lyrics. _"Love's strange so real in the dark,"_ The car speakers crooned, _"Think of the tender things we were working on…"_

Angela knew she would never live this down.

* * *

She had never been on a motorcycle before and she held on to Jacob for dear life as houses passed by them, the wind in their faces. They arrived at her house faster than she ever expected and she got off the motorcycle on shaky legs like a newborn fawn. Taking off the helmet, she handed it back to Jacob who rested it on the seat behind him. Familiar shyness overcame her as she wasn't sure what to do next.

Jacob took mercy on her and pulled the necklace he was wearing off his head. On the long strand of leather was a wolf head carved on lacquered dark wood. It was meticulous work as she could make out the slope of the ears down to the pointed snout. It was slightly bigger than a quarter.

"I made that for you," He smiled at her surprise. "I'm not just a one-trick pony, Ang."

She closed her hand around the wolf charm and held it to her chest. "You said you weren't artistic."

"I said I couldn't draw," He contradicted. "I'm a decent whittler."

She could only smile at him as she put the necklace over her head and the charm rested at sternum. "What other surprises do you have for me, Jacob Black?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

He took her hand and gently pulled her back to him so he could kiss her goodbye. It was sweet and chase. Maybe it was the motorcycle ride straight out of a movie or the fact Jacob must've spent hours working on that little wolf but in that moment, she _really_ liked Jacob Black. And not in a quiet and steady way but like the exciting and fun love stories she secretly always wanted.

He pulled away and whispered, "I'll see you later."

She watched him drive away on his motorcycle and knew why all those girls in movies looked so starry-eyed. She knew her face had to be the same. She was in big trouble. _Very_ big trouble

* * *

Jacob sighed and took a seat on her bed, his head bowed. She didn't say anything and waited for him to talk. She had learned that Jacob didn't really need too much prompting to say how he felt. He wasn't one for mind games or putting on a mask. He was always himself, no excuses needed.

"How was your day, dear?" She finally asked after the silence when on too long. "Monday giving you the blues?"

"I fought with Embry today," He answered and moved closer so he could rest his head against her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair the way he liked. "He was on my ass again about being Alpha."

She was no stranger to fights among friends. Her friends had their share of arguments and tiffs over the years and she had been the peacemaker. One important thing was to listen to both sides of the story so she could figure out how to fix the problem. The solution was easier than the two parties ever considered.

She prompted him to continue. "And?"

"Sam is getting married in December and he wants to step down as Alpha after that to focus on family," Jacob replied. "Emily is pregnant and Sam wants to just be a dad without all the pack responsibility on him."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," She conceded. "Can no one else be the Alpha besides him?"

"We have Jared and Paul but neither of them are suitable," He frowned. "Especially not Paul."

She remembered Jacob mentioning Paul's temper in the past and quietly agreed. "And why does Embry think you're the best choice as replacement?"

"He says I was _born_ for it," Jacob closed his eyes. "That I'm being a coward for stepping up and claiming it."

Oh boy. She could see where this was headed.

"And what did you say?"

"I said I wasn't the Alpha," He swallowed. "That I'm just a stupid kid. I can't be the leader they want me to be."

Responsibility was daunting and terrifying especially when it was of this magnitude. She'd seen people rise to the challenge and others crumble when it came to moments where they needed to be stronger. Such things were always simpler in theory but not in practice. And what they asked of Jacob required sacrifice.

"It's terrifying," He confessed. "This expectation for greatness. I'm afraid I'll let everyone down and they'll hate me."

But Embry was right that Jacob was born for it. He had a confidence in himself and a way of being able to talk to his friends that made him different. There was a reason Sam made him mentor Seth. Only he could be able to help him because Jacob was a born leader.

"The only way you will know is to try," She remembered the advice her mother had told her when she was little and too shy to make friends. "Not trying is failure on its own. And they won't hate you."

"How can you know that?"

"Because you're like the sun, Jacob Black," She smiled as he looked up at her, this beautiful boy who outshone all the others. "And I know that you will, like the great men before you, be the Alpha the pack needs."

His eyes were wet as he stared at her unsure of himself. He was terrified and he looked like the teenage boy he was. It made her heart ache. She leaned closer to kiss his brow, the top of his cheekbone, and beside his mouth.

"You'll be there if I fail, right?"

"Every second of it," She reassured him. "You are going to be everything."

He bowed his head like a devout man praying. It humbled her. To be someone's safe place. To be needed.

"There's something else about Embry," He reached for her hand. "He might be my half-brother."

* * *

He explained the circumstances of Embry Call's birth. How his mother came from another tribe and how people expected she left Embry's father there. How when this summer when Embry shifted into a wolf, people realized his father had to be Quileute. And there were three possible fathers one of which was Billy Black. Embry's mother, Tiffany Call, refused to name his father and it caused tension in the pack.

"If Embry is my brother than that means my father was unfaithful to my mother," Jacob said. "And I could never look at him the same way."

"Have you asked your father?"

He shook his head vehemently. "I don't want to know. If the answer is yes, then things we'll get more complicated."

Because that would make Embry the other choice for Alpha. She suddenly understood why Embry was pushing for Jacob to step up because that would mean he did not have to. And this banked on_ if_ Embry really was Billy Black's son and not the half-brother of Quill or Sam. It was a complicated mess.

"Embry said I'm ungrateful," Jacob scoffed. "Because I know my place in this world and I don't even want it."

Unlike Embry who he didn't know if he was meant for a crown or nothing at all. Embry's resentment made sense, fuelled by jealousy because out of all the choices for his father Billy was the best possibility. Best in what it could give him with how Jacob described how his father was like. She felt for him and how sad and angry he must be for longing for things he couldn't have.

"Do you think Embry wants to be the Alpha?"

He thought about it for a moment before answering, "I really don't know."

* * *

She had to babysit the twins on Tuesday since her parents were busy with the church and wouldn't be back to later that night. After feeding the twins and helping them with their homework, the twins were still overactive (probably because of the contraband candy bars she gave them). She did her old trick of putting on _Jurassic Park_ and letting them watch it until they inevitably fell asleep half way through the movie. Jacob had snuck in from her bedroom window just as the twins fell asleep and he helped her carry them to their beds.

She left him to do her nightly routine and found him looking through the wooden box and reading the notes inside. She put down her hairbrush and snatched the box from him. Closing the lid, she placed the box back into the drawer of her bedside table. He was glaring at the floor. She was annoyed with him and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like to think about Edward's notes as the sight of them made her want to cry. They felt like echoes of a lost dream.

"They're from him, aren't they?" He sounded angry. "And you still keep them?"

"Yes and you shouldn't be going through my things," She tried to keep calm. "That's not okay."

He scoffed. "What's not okay is you still clinging to the thought of him coming back for you."

The words hit her harshly. They were cruel and she wanted him to leave. She was angry and she felt the stupid tears trying to escape her again. Why was she always crying?

"Get out," She demanded. "Now!"

He was instantly regretful. His expression was pained as he got to his feet. He tried to reach for her but she shook him off. She started pushing him towards the window. He held his ground.

"Ang-"

"Just get out!" She shouted, still trying to push him to go away. "Get out and leave me alone!"

"Angela, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're not!" She retorted. "Because you meant what you said!"

He exhaled harshly. "I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"But you did!" She stopped trying to push. He was a damn wall. "I wish you never imprinted on me!"

He crumbled at her words. His brown eyes were wide with hurt as if she struck him. She didn't mean the words but they were out of her mouth before she could think twice. This was why she tried not to get angry because this happened. Two people hurting each other without a second thought and now she said words she couldn't take back.

"I...I didn't mean to," She sat down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to say that."

"I know," He sighed and knekt down in front of her. "I'm sorry. I got jealous and I…I couldn't understand why he did it."

She asked, "Did what?"

"Leave you," He replied, taking her hands in his. "I read those notes. He sounded he like he cared about you and yet…"

He left. And those notes were just words on paper.

She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. "Please don't hurt me like he did."

She was crying. She was terrified that she was falling for this again with a different boy. Because she wasn't sure if imprinting was even strong enough to not make him leave. That she wasn't ever going to be enough.

"I promise to never leave you," He whispered. "Until your heart stops beating."

* * *

We are actually not far from the end of the story. I started writing this story on the 17th and now it's the 29th. January has been the longest month ever. I'm ready for February.

1\. The motorcycle scene was a tribute to the books/movies where Jacob had a motorcycle. And the last line is from Eclipse. It's also inspired by the ending of the film '_Easy A_'. I know it's unrealistic but that's what fiction is for.

2\. '_The Breakfast Club_' and '_Can't Buy Me Love_' are 80's teen films, directed by the late John Hughes.

3\. The song that played during the motorcycle scene is '_Don't You Forget About Me_' by Simple Minds and is also the chapter title.

4\. '_Jurassic Park_' is an 90's science fiction adventure film.


	15. Eighteen Candles

Mr. Monroe wasn't in class and they had to have a sub for that day. They were paired into groups of three to discuss one of Shakespeare's sonnets. Angela ended up paired with Ben and Katie much to her amusement. In another world, she might've felt chagrined or wistful but she was genuinely happy for the couple who seemed to get along very well. She could even laugh at how she had pined for Ben Chenney in what felt like a lifetime ago.

"_No longer mourn for me when I am dead_," Ben recited. "_That you shall hear the surly sullen bell._"

Ben had a nice voice. It sounded clear and he almost soft in how he pronounced vowels. It had been something she liked about him. She liked this calm and easiness to him. With his glasses and anime shirts, he was achingly normal and familiar.

"_Give warning to the world that I am fled_," Katie continued the next line. "_From this vile world with vilest worms to dwell_."

Katie's voice was higher pitched and softer, almost like a little girl's. It suited her somewhat as she was petite and delicate in a way Angela had always wanted to be. She had honey blonde and big blue eyes and looked like a princess in a _Disney_ movie. Angela could see why Ben was so smitten.

"_Remember not the hand that writ it, for I love you so_," Angela read. "_That I in your sweet thoughts would be forgot_."

"I think it's pretty simple, isn't it?" Katie asked. "He's asking not to be mourned by someone he loves."

"It's kinda morbid," Ben remarked. "Talking about your hypothetical death. I would find it distressing if someone started talking about that to me."

"Nobody really wants to think about their own mortality, especially of the people they care about," Angela agreed. "But we can't really avoid it. It's part of living."

"Yes, the age old relationship between life and death," Ben nodded. "You can't really talk about one without the other."

"But it's unrealistic for someone to ever ask you not to mourn them," Katie argued. "As if we can just turn off our emotions and not grieve. I certainly wouldn't be able to just move on if…if I ever lost someone."

"I think it's because once we're dead, we don't have to worry about the aftermath," Angela reasoned. "Grieving is for the living and the dead don't take part it in."

"Shakespeare was getting old when he wrote this," Katie added. "Perhaps he couldn't help think about his own end."

"Yeah, this is still really morbid," Ben laughed. "What happened to the sonnets about love and subtle innuendos?"

They all laughed before continuing their discussion of the rest of the sonnet.

* * *

During lunchtime, her friends were talking about the Homecoming game on Friday and the dance the next day. And this eventually led to Angela being asked who was going to be her date.

"Are you taking _He-Man_ as your date?" Jessica asked. "I have this feeling he would look amazing in a suit."

Mike with a mouthful of a bologna sandwich, questioned, "Who's _He-Man_?"

"Jacob," Angela answered. "The guy from La Push?"

"The guy with the muscles?" Mike flexed his arms for emphasis. "I thought you weren't interested."

"Oh, she's interested," Lauren smirked at her as she finished her fruit cup. "_Really_ interested."

Angela was blushing and she glared at Lauren to stop talking. If there was anybody who would start oversharing to torture her, it would be Lauren Mallory. Eric turned on his camera and pointed it to her. She tried to cover her burning face with a hand.

"Is this the same guy from yesterday?" He asked. "The one on the motorcycle?"

Tyler joined in. "He's built like a _Terminator_!"

Angela dropped her hand and nodded. "Yes. It's him."

"We like him!" Eric said. "I have a footage of you two driving off into the sunset. Very romantic."

"So, is he gonna be your date?" Jessica cut in. "Cause are you still gonna carpool with us or will be he picking you up for the dance?"

"I haven't really discussed the dance with him," Angela confessed. "It kind of skipped my mind."

"Well, ask him soon," Her friend suggested. "You don't want to be the fifth wheel."

"And what about me?" Eric turned the camera to Jessica. "I don't have a date."

"You're working the camera the whole night," She countered. "We'd barely see you You'll be the trusty spare wheel taking pictures from afar."

Angela smiled as her friends bantered with each other. She would have to ask Jacob if he was free on Saturday and that would mean he would have to officially meet her friends and become part of the group. Meeting her parents had been accidental as neither of them had planned that. Meeting her friends would be deliberate and it honestly scared her. She was scared for him.

* * *

Jacob had just entered her room when she told him about the dance. He was okay with being her date. He gave his sunny smile and told her he could borrow something from his dad to wear. And he was okay with meeting her friends officially.

"Officially like…boyfriend?" He asked, carefully. "Like your _boyfriend_, not just the werewolf you spend every night with?"

He made it sound so sordid especially when all they did was talk and sleep. There were a few kisses that never went further because she would spontaneously combust if he tried. She hated how quickly she blushed. She also hated how amused he was whenever she was embarrassed.

"Yes, like my boyfriend," She finally answered. "Unless you don't want to be?"

"Of course, I want to be your boyfriend!" He replied. "I have been waiting patiently for you to finally ask me the big question."

"The big question of 'will you go steady with me?'" She was legitimately baffled. "Why was that needed? Wasn't the imprinting thing the same thing?"

"No, it's not. That's werewolf magic imposed by some nature deity," He countered. "This is between you and me, just two…mostly human teenagers who like each other very much, crazy magic aside."

"Why didn't you ask me then?"

"Because I…I knew it freaks you out that we don't really have a choice with the imprinting," He winced. "I didn't want you to feel pressured to be my girlfriend too. I wanted it to be something you wanted."

She nearly melted. He could be adorable and disarmingly sweet. And quite frankly, he was just plain weird. She took his hand and made him sit beside her on the bed.

"Jacob Black," She said. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Hmm," He actually pretended like he was thinking about it. "I don't know. We're both so young. Do we really need to go steady and not just go with the flow?"

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch. He started laughing that deep rumbling laugh of his. And sensing that she was really going to slap him, he grabbed her hands in his.

"Okay, okay. No need for violence, Angie," He stated. "I'll be your boyfriend."

She pulled him to her and cuddled with him, letting his arms and glorious body heat envelop her. She would never be cold when she had Jacob with her.

"I do have to tell you, I have rounds on Saturday night. I'll see if I can get someone to cover for me but I'll probably be a bit late," He smiled apologetically. "But I'll be there. I promise."

* * *

Angela had no ride home again. She seriously considered if it was time to get her own car and whether she even had enough savings for that. She had considered getting one for college but with how things were going lately, getting one earlier would probably for the best. Even some old car that would at least get her from Point A to Point B would do.

She was about to leave the school parking lot to begin her trek home when Jacob showed up in his car. She wondered if the imprinting had some level of telepathy or this was just a coincidence but she was glad for it. She got into the car but instead of driving her home, Jacob turned the car in the opposite direction. And when she asked where they were going, he told her they were going to hang out at Sam's house that day for a 'pack meeting'.

"It's just really an excuse to eat Emily's cooking," He explained. "We mostly just sit around the living room and hang out since there aren't any vampires to worry about anymore."

She pointed out, "You sound like you're bored."

"Hey, I didn't want those things hanging around and killing people and now that they're gone there aren't any more kids shifting," He replied. "_But_ it was something to talk about in pack meetings. Nowadays, it's just wedding planning and Jared trying to swallow Kim's face whole."

"It can't be that bad."

"You know what Emily did the other day? She painted Seth's nails different colors to check which nail polish she should wear for the Big Day," He continued. "And Leah was moping in the corner and talking about how marriage was a brainwashing ideal created by society to fulfill a consumer capitalist agenda."

"Well…" She didn't really know what to say to that. "Is Emily's cooking good?"

"The _one_ saving grace," He stated grimly. "Or I would've jumped off a cliff by now."

She didn't point out that he would survive. Jacob had told her he and the pack went cliff diving for fun. His werewolf healing would also insure he couldn't be injured. She found that out after one night when he was helping himself to a sandwich in her kitchen and nicked his thumb with a knife. She watched in fascinated horror as his wound healed after a minute, leaving only unblemished skin.

She would _never_ get used to this werewolf stuff.

* * *

Sam Uley and Emily Young were a lot younger than she expected. They were both in their early twenties but carried themselves a lot older. She supposed maturity came when having to lead and oversee an entire pack of werewolves. Not that she had any experience in that at all. It must come with a certain level of stress and she could understand why Sam wanted to step down as Alpha and focus on his marriage.

They were both very welcoming and nice to her when she arrived at their house with Jacob. Five other boys were eating at the kitchen table and were devouring what had to be a feast to feed the entire population of Forks. She recognized Jacob's friends and Seth. The other two had to be Paul and Jared.

"Hi Angie!" Seth greeted her from his seat. "Glad you finally made it!"

"We've wanted to meet you for a while," Emily explained. "Like an imprint to pack introduction as weird as that sounds weird."

She didn't really know the protocol for packs and imprints so she just agreed to whatever Emily was saying. Quill and Embry waved at her and the other two boys just stared at her in curiosity. After the introductions were made, she sat down with Emily as they began to look over wedding dress designs. Jacob tried to make an excuse to leave but Angela held his hand and shackled him to her. She wasn't allowing him to abandon her there.

Jacob sighed and turned to Jared. "Where's Kim?"

"She had her tutoring job," The other boy looked forlorn. "She couldn't make it today."

"She's literally a block way," Paul declared. "Lighten up."

"You don't have an imprint so you don't know how I feel," Jared retorted. "Once you get one and you can understand my pain, then we can talk."

Paul scoffed. "I'm never imprinting."

"I said that too," Jared replied. "Jake said it too and now here we are."

"I didn't say it," Sam pointed out, hugging Emily from behind. "I never wanted to."

"You also just turned into a werewolf without a heads up," Embry remarked. "You also didn't even know what imprinting was."

"Semantics," Sam reached over and swiped Embry's bacon. The latter growled at him. "Paul, my friend, someday you will imprint on a girl and you will understand what Jared is talking about."

"Hopefully somebody hot," Paul grinned and asked Jacob, "When is your sister Rachel visiting again?"

Jacob intoned. "If you imprint on my sister, I will run you over with my car as many times needed to kill you."

"Lighten up, Jake!" Paul laughed. "We would be brothers for real!"

"Oh no," Jacob vehemently shook his head. "Death is more preferable. I would really rather die than have you as a brother-in-law."

Angela laughed. Jacob gave her a look of betrayal. She shrugged and tried to tell him she didn't mean to laugh at him. She did but he didn't need to know that.

* * *

Jacob drove her home before dinner. He parked his car into their driveway and Angela saw the lights were still off in the house. Her parents were possibly at the church with the twins. She didn't remember getting a message from her mother about them coming home late.

"You wanna come inside?" She offered. "I could make us something."

He had eaten his fill at Emily and Sam's house but as she learned over these past few weeks is that his stomach was a black hole and was never truly full. He could probably eat her family out of house and home if he wanted. Werewolf abilities came at the price of a very fast metabolism. He agreed to go inside with her and they made their way inside.

The house was pitch black inside. She turned on the switch and found her family and friends shouting "surprise!" at her. She nearly had a heart attack. The large banner with Happy Birthday on the wall reminded her that she forgot what day it was. She forgot her own birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Ang!" Jessica was the first to come and greet her with hug. "You thought we seriously forgot?"

"Happy Birthday, Angie!" Eric hugged her too. "I was freaking out you were gonna figure us out during lunch."

Lauren came over with a three-tiered Birthday cake. "We needed you gone so we could bake this monstrosity."

Her mom started lighting the candles on the cake with a lighter. "Luckily, Jacob here helped us."

Jacob smiled too innocently at her and she realized he was in on this.

"She asked me to keep you distracted," He explained. "Just for a few hours while they set all this up."

"We know you hate the fuss," Mike said. "But you can't have cake without the fuss so…we knew you would've picked the cake."

She wasn't annoyed at all. She felt touched that they all went through all this trouble for her. There were balloons and food. The twins even helped decorating as she could see paper dinosaur cutouts taped to the walls. She couldn't stop herself from smiling if she tried.

Her mother took the cake from Lauren and moved it closer to her. "Make a wish, love."

Angela thought about what she really wished for in life. Was there anything she truly wanted or needed? A few months ago, she might've said Ben Chenney liking her back or getting into her college of choice. Now, looking at the faces of everyone she loved she realized she didn't really wish for anything else than what she had in that moment. She was content and happy and there was nothing else she needed.

She closed her eyes and blew out the candles. She wished for nothing.

* * *

Later, when everyone had stuffed themselves with cake and their guests had gone home, Angela would look over the presents she received. Eric gave her a photo album of all the pictures he'd taken off the group over the years. Tyler gave her the soundtrack CD to the _Breakfast Club_. Mike gave her a book about the best places to see in Europe. Jessica made her a jewelry box painted red with white flowers.

Lauren's gift was more of that lavender moisturizer she loved. Her parents gave her a golden bracelet. Jacob's gift was a card that said 'Free Motorcycle Rides for Life'. The last present she wanted to frame it to make her laugh if nothing else.

When she told Jacob this, he laughed. "Okay. We'll frame it."

"I want it on the wall so I can be reminded how weird you are."

"I did what I could," He replied. "I didn't have time to make something. I didn't know it was your birthday because you didn't tell me."

She forgot her birthday. It was the first time that had happened. Though she never went out of her way to do anything for her birthdays as they'd all been quiet affairs, there had at least been some cake. She almost didn't get cake and what a travesty that would've been.

She put away all her presents and went to bed, Jacob cuddling her and his warm breaths tickling the nape of her neck. Angela's heart felt full. She felt she would burst from the amount of love she felt for all these people. She wondered if she deserved such love and kindness. She really hoped she did.

* * *

We are nearing the end of this story. Next chapter will be Homecoming and after that we'll have a chapter or two and it'll be the end.

1\. Sam Uley and Emily are around 19-20 in the books but I decided to make them a little older. Teen weddings are kinda weird to me especially in this day and age. I made it a personal choice to omit Sam scarring Emily. With my childhood, it makes me incredibly uncomfortable to show violence against women. And I don't want it in my story.

2\. Angela's birthday is October 20th and that makes her a Libra. I decided to make Angela a little bit older than her friends. I decided to make her birth year 1987 (instead of 1988 like in the books) and she's not in the grade above them as her birthday is at the later part of the year so now Angie is 18. And it was a Thursday on October 20th, 2005.

3\. The sonnet they were discussing in class is Sonnet 71.

4\. Jacob talking about jumping off a cliff is a reference to Bella in New Moon. And yeah, Paul does still imprint on Rachel in the future. Rachel is at college for the moment.

5\. Leah's rant about marriage is taken from the film '_Definitely Maybe_'. '_He-Man_' is a comic book and cartoon character who is quite buff like Jacob. And '_Terminator_' was an 80's science fiction action film.

6\. The chapter title is a play on the 80's film '_Sixteen Candles_'.


	16. When the Party's Over

The anticipation of Friday finally came to a head as the Homecoming game was finally there. It had felt like the longest month for everyone. Tragedy after another rocking their little sleepy town awake to awful truths and this game felt like a nice little escape from reality. Angela had never cared for any sport let alone football but she came to every game to support the team and because Mike was the quarterback.

It was freezing as she and her friends huddled together for warmth in their thick coats. She brought a thermos of steaming hot coffee that they sipped on throughout the game. Eric dutifully took photos with his camera while Tyler raised the banner he made that said 'GO SPARTANS, GO!'. They all cheered every time their team scored.

Even with losing their original coach and the missed practices, the team did well and won the game. They all screamed their hearts out as Mike smiled widely as his team raised him up and congratulated him for the winning touchdown. Angela was happy for him as she always was and remembered that little boy in little league games and how far Mike had come. He put himself into things he cared about and did well and a part of her could understand why he wanted bigger things for himself.

They'd agreed beforehand to meet up at Sully's for a post-game dinner and they all ate burgers and milkshakes and recounted the highlights of the game. Eric turned on his camera and pointed it to Mike.

"So, _Varsity Blues_, how does your win feel?" Eric asked. "Was it as easy as you thought it would be?'

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without my team and we all worked hard and brought our A-Game," Mike replied then grinned cheekily. "The other team could've done better. Maybe they needed to practice more…"

"Stop bragging, Newton," Lauren chided, flicking a French fry at him. Mike had caught the fry in his mouth and gave her that same smarmy grin. "This is why we broke up."

"You can't handle this much man," Mike returned. "Many women can't."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "More like you're too immature."

"There's also the fact that you're as cuddly as a polar bear," He remarked. "You would've eaten me for the winter if I didn't get out of that doomed relationship in time."

Jessica had become quiet and seemed more interested in stirring the straw around her milkshake then in the conversation. Angela made an excuse about needing to go to the restroom and asked Jessica to come with her. The restroom at Sully's was thankfully empty as they made their way inside. Angela took Jessica's hand and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm totally fine," Jessica tried to play it off. "Mike still likes Lauren, whatever."

"Mike doesn't like Lauren that way anymore," Angela tried to reassure him. "I don't think he ever really did. He probably didn't want to date someone he's known since kindergarten and Lauren was the closest thing to new."

"Yeah, but that just confirms he will never like me the way I like him," Jessica replied. "He thinks Forks and all the girls here are boring and he can't wait to graduate and go find some cool, sexy, _tall_ girl in California and he'll forget all about me."

"Jess…"

"You're his best friend. You know him better than all of us," Jessica held her hand tightly in desperation. "Tell me, Angie. Does he like me even a little?"

Angela felt bereft, knowing the truth and how it would hurt Jessica but also knowing lying would hurt her friend in the long run. She was right about Mike and how he would hate to stay in Forks and settle down with a girl he's known since childhood. He wanted a new start with a new girl somewhere far away. And Jessica was the opposite of everything he wanted in life even though she was pretty, funny, and smarter than everyone in school.

"Jess…" Angela didn't know what else to say especially as Jessica's eyes began tearing up. "I'm so sorry."

Tears were falling from Jessica's blue eyes and she wiped at them angrily. "Shit."

"He likes you," She tried to give some comfort to her friend. "But not in that way."

"He likes me a friend," Jessica sniffed. "And_ only_ as a friend."

"Maybe it's for the best," Angela tried to soothe her, rubbing her back. "You'll end up at different colleges and long distance rarely works. You'll probably find some nice, sweet guy at Stanford and have a million cute little babies with him."

"And Mike Newton will just be a memory of my past," Jessica sighed and turned on the tap to wash her face. Angela handed her a paper towel to dry her face. "Well, the dance is tomorrow and I still have to go with him."

"You can back out," She offered. "Mike will understand."

"No freaking way," Jessica scoffed. "Mike Newton may not be my forever but he is good enough for a stupid dance and somebody needs to drool over me in my dress."

Angela laughed and then they were both laughing. Jessica gave her a hug and thanked her for comforting her and they went back to their table. Eric had turned off the camera and they spent the rest of their time at the diner laughing at old memories. If Angela had a way of capturing good moments in her life, this moment here would be one of them.

* * *

Jacob was pensive as they lied down to go to sleep. Sensing that he didn't want to be pushed, she didn't remark on it. Instead she told him about her day especially the Homecoming game. He smiled at her softly and she asked him why he was smiling. He shrugged and let her continue telling the story of Mike's touchdown.

"What color is your dress?" He asked. "So I know how to match you."

"Red."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in red," He glanced down at her kitten pajamas. "Though I confess I regularly see you wearing baby animal prints."

"You have something against my pajamas?" She countered. "Cause you can leave if that's the case."

"No, no," He pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. "I like them just fine."

"Are you going to wear a red tie or something?"

"I don't think I have one actually."

"I know Mike has one. I can borrow it for you," She shrugged. "Or you can just not wear a tie. I'm sure you'll look good either way."

He chuckled. "Is that you saying I'm so hot it doesn't matter what I wear?"

She nearly rolled her eyes at how ridiculous he could be. He wasn't wrong but he didn't need to know that. His head would get so big he wouldn't be able to fit into rooms. He already was too tall for door frames.

"I would take offense if you come to the dance naked," She replied. "I'd have to run away to Europe and you'd never see me again. You can imprint on someone else."

He laughed and even as he jostled her as his deep laugh filling up the room she didn't mind. She liked his laugh too much. "Okay. I will arrive clothed."

"Promise?" She gave him a suspicious look. "I don't trust you not to just arrive in your wolf form then shift in the bushes."

"I promise," He kissed the top of her head. "Like I could resist you, Angie."

* * *

They had booked an appointment at Ashley's Hair and Nails to get their hair and make-up done. The cost was going to dig into her babysitting savings but Angela justified it to herself as she owed it to herself to look nice for one night. The employees at the salon were more than accommodating and when she explained she wanted something simple they easily complied. Her long brown hair that was normally straight was styled into loose waves and her make-up was light except for a red lipstick the make-up artist talked her into. It matched her dress.

Lauren dropped her off at her house and she got dressed in her room. Angela didn't even bother with getting high heels as she didn't want to hover over people more than she already did. She wanted to be comfortable so the ballet flats were enough. She got into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

Angela went out of her way to be unnoticed. Her height had been a sore point and insecurity with her shyness crippled her from wanting to ever be the center of attention. Wearing red was a statement, it was a cry to be seen and for once she didn't mind. She wanted to be the pretty girl just for one night, for a Jacob a little, but mostly for herself. She wore the golden bracelet her parents gave her for birthday, the wolf necklace Jacob made her, and she was ready.

Her mind had smiled widely at the sight of her and took a million pictures with her camera as her friends came to pick her up. Lauren looked like a pageant queen. Jessica looked stunning in her bright dress. Mike looked especially handsome in his suit. They all piled into his car and made their way to the dance.

"Where's Jacob?" Jessica asked as they arrived at the school parking lot. "Is he not coming?"

"He has something he couldn't get out of so he'll be a little late," She answered. "He'll catch up."

"Well, in that case," Mike offered his arm to her. "I'll be your date for now."

Jessica cleared her throat. "You'll be _our_ date, Ang."

Angela laughed. "Sure sure."

Mike grinned as Jessica took his other arm and they made their way to the school entrance. Tyler had met up with them and was escorting Lauren in line to get inside. The entrance to the dance had a red carpet with little arches. They'd gone all out for this. She wondered what they would do for prom.

Their school principal, Mr. Weathers, stopped at the sight of Mike. "Mr. Newton, you have two dates?"

Mike gave him his smuggest smile. "When you're good, you're good."

Tyler and Eric laughed behind them. Jessica smacked him in the arm. It didn't wipe of the smile on Mike's face and Angela rolled her eyes at him. Some things stayed the same no matter what.

They finally got inside the gym that had been transformed into a Winter Wonderland. Angela had danced with Mike, Tyler, and even Eric who stopped his photographer duties for it. She danced with Lauren and Jessica to upbeat pop songs and tried not to keep looking at the door. Jacob still hadn't shown up even after a few hours.

She was a little bit frustrated and mostly worried as she couldn't even text him to check where he was. She couldn't call his house as she knew he wouldn't be there. She ended up sitting at a table, trying her best to be patient and just felt lost. Her friends were on the dance floor slow dancing to the newest Gwen Stefani song.

"_Memories seem like so long ago,"_ The song played. _"Time always kills the pain…"_

It made Angela wonder about the past few weeks and all the changes that had overcome her. She still remembered being in Edward's house and dancing with him to _Mr. Blue Sky_ and feeling the lightest she had ever been. She thought she'd brought out humanity in this boy who had given up on happiness. It turned out to not be enough and a part of her still wondered what she could've done to change that.

"_Look how all the kids have grown, oh,"_ The speakers crooned. _"We have changed but we're still the same…"_

Tyler said something to Lauren to make her roll her eyes. Mike and Jessica were staring into each other's eyes and there was something wistful about it. Maybe they were thinking about what they could've been if they hadn't wanted different things in life. She didn't want to feel that deliberating pain of not being enough for someone anymore. She wanted to be content with her life because she deserved some happiness. Didn't she?

And where was Jacob? She got up needing some air and made her way outside the gym to the parking lot. It was dark outside and it was freezing. She cursed inwardly for not having a jacket with her. She could've maybe borrowed Eric's as he wasn't using it…

A cold hand closed over her mouth silencing her from screaming for help.

* * *

He was a vampire. She could've gauged it from the freezing temperature of his skin and the inhuman strength. He effortlessly grabbed her and brought them to the woods at the back of the school with a speed that made her dizzy from motion sickness. She would've fallen to her knees if he hadn't kept her up with one hand on her waist.

"Careful, now," He chuckled. "No need to swoon over me."

She glanced up and even in the darkness could see the blood red of his irises. She had never met a vampire with eyes like that. The Cullens had their golden eyes but she admittedly didn't know everything about vampires. Edward didn't tell her all the facts about what he is, probably in an attempt to distance himself from his nature.

"Who are you?" She questioned. "Why did you take me?"

"Normally, I would've made a snack of you," He explained. "But my love would take issue with that."

"James…"

They both turned at the sound of the feminine voice and Angela saw a beautiful woman with dark hair and olive skin. Her eyes were also that chilling blood red. She tried not to panic as she realized she was now in the presence of two vampires she didn't know. Vampires that didn't feed on animals like the Cullens did.

James snarled and pushed her away. "The fear on this one is delicious. Maria, can I-"

"No," The woman cut him off. "I told you we're not going to feed on her. She has a purpose."

Angela began to shake as real fear overcame her. She was in the woods and the school was far away enough they wouldn't hear her scream. Even if they could hear her, the vampires could kill her before they could do anything to save her. She was in life-threatening danger and she looked around her desperately for an escape.

The woman moved and was suddenly in front of her. She tried to take a step back. Her fight or flight instincts kicking at her to move. She was frozen like a deer in headlights, paralyzed in fear. The woman smiled and pushed the hair covering Angela's face away, inspecting the freckles on her cheek.

"You're very pretty," She said. "I can see why Edward is so smitten."

"Y…You know Edward?"

"Yes. A very grumpy man," She laughed and the sound was pleasant but it just made Angela's heart beat faster. "And I thought Jasper was moody."

She wanted to ask what the other woman wanted but couldn't get her mouth to form the words. She was lightheaded with fear and adrenaline.

"But where are my manners? I'm Maria," The woman murmured. "And you're Angela, am I correct?"

She could only nod, swallowing as her breaths were coming faster. She tried to will her feet to move.

"Do you ever play chess, Angela?" Maria asked. "It's a good example for war. Wars can't just be pawns. I can make as many newborns as I like but I need bigger, more important pieces too, you know?"

James had moved behind her blocking her escape.

"The Cullens are important pieces. Carlisle, in particular, has many friends I need to win this war," The woman continued. "It is hard to topple an empire without a powerful army."

Angela closed her eyes as Maria moved closer, her cold hand tracing the length of the wolf necklace. The wood made a small creaking sound as it split in two in her powerful hands. Angela wanted to cry and scream. She wanted Jacob.

She wanted anyone to help her. And a more daunting fear overcame her as she realized all the people that were in the school gym at the moment and how these two could kill all of them easily. She didn't want to die. She didn't want anybody to die that night.

The woman chuckled. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"A…Are you going to…to kill me?" She finally asked. "Because if you are, please leave the other people alone."

"So brave," The woman hummed. "You would've made a good soldier but alas, I'm not going to kill you."

Angela felt a rush of relief that was short-lived.

"I'm going to turn you," She explained with a smile that was sweet and chilling. "As a gesture of good will for the Cullens, an incentive."

"But I don't want to be-"

"It doesn't matter," Maria's hand on her throat was a vice as she pulled her closer, to be able to bite her neck better. "You'll be such a beautiful gift."

"_Please_," Hot tears escaped her as she begged. "I never wanted this. I don't want to become a vampire."

"My darling, let me let you in on a secret," Maria whispered into her ear. "_No one_ does. But you'll learn to like it. I did."

* * *

Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I had to. This is what I call the Schindler's Cat moment. From here, we get two different endings. One is where Angela ends up with Edward and one where she ends up with Jacob. I will be posting both endings here but starting with the Edward ending first. It really doesn't matter what team you're on, we're getting both endings (haha).

1\. Where's Victoria? Quite frankly I always thought Victoria and her whole story line was a waste of time in the books especially when you had Maria who was a more interesting version in this universe. Bringing her back was a way to tie in Jasper's past and Alice's past as well with James. Maria was a loose end in the books that was a wasted opportunity. And it wasn't such a big stretch for this ambitious woman to go from fighting wars for territory to wanting to overtake the Volturi and become the Vampire Queen.

2\. '_Varsity Blues'_ is a 1999 football comedy-drama film.

3\. "When you're good, you're good" is from Legacies.

4\. The song playing was '_Cool_' by Gwen Stefani that came out the same year as the story.

5\. Angela saying "sure sure" was a reference to Bella and Jacob saying it a lot to each other in New Moon.

6\. Chapter title is from a Billie Eilish song.


	17. Simmer

Trigger warnings for blood.

Cause vampires.

And not a handful of blood like in the movies.

* * *

Angela couldn't move. She knew she was bleeding out. The blood from her wound had travelled down her neck and down to her dress, staining her dress a deeper red. She felt weak, her limbs unable to move from where she lied on the forest floor. The earth was hard and cold underneath her and the blood left that metallic acrid smell in the air. She didn't know how long since Maria and James left.

She wanted to call out for help but the blood was thick in her throat making it hard to make out words. She was having trouble breathing. The sky was above her, the stars brighter than she'd ever remembered them and if she tried hard enough she could pretend she was back at the Hall of Mosses with her dad as he thought her about the constellations. Things were so much simpler when she was a child and the monsters in the dark were all in her head.

There was rustling in the darkness and she was afraid for a moment that the animals would be coming to finish her off. Vampires weren't the only things that lurked in a forest. She was too tired to even cry. She had screamed and pleaded as Maria bit her and the woman hadn't cared. She felt exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Lauren, I don't think Angela would be in here..." Her ears perked up as she recognized Mike's voice. Mikey came for her. "She probably just went for some air somewhere and-"

"Mike, shut the fuck up!" Lauren exclaimed, impatient. "Something is wrong, okay? I can feel it. Angela wouldn't have left without telling one of us!"

Oh Lauren. Lauren who protected her and pushed her because she knew that's what she needed. Lauren knew there was something wrong and got everyone together to look for her. Angela willed herself to cry out, to tell them where she was but she was so tired. Even turning her head to where she thought they were took a lot of effort.

"They never caught the bear," Jessica said, fear and panic in her voice. "What if the bear got her?"

"Come on, guys, this is Angie," Mike tried to reassure them. "Angie would _never_ get attacked by a bear. Even the bear would like her and-"

She finally yelled out as loud as she could even as the blood was thickening in her throat choking her. "Mike!"

"Wait, is that…" She could hear them running and they burst through the circle of trees, their faces worried and shocked. Mike's face went pale when he saw her and he got down on his knees. "Oh my God, Angie. What happened to you?"

She couldn't speak, she was choking and she couldn't breathe. She grabbed unto Mike's hand desperately, clinging as hard as she could. She didn't want to die yet. She didn't want to die and leave them all behind. She had so many things she still wanted to do.

"It was the bear," Jessica gasped. "It had to be the fucking bear."

Lauren snapped out of the shock she was in and turned to Tyler and shouted, "Get help! Now!"

He didn't even hesitate as he turned and ran. Lauren got down on her knees beside Mike and assessed the wound on her neck and the amount of blood. Her fingers came out red as she touched the stream of blood. Always calm Lauren turned to her and tried to keep herself collected.

"You're going to be okay," She said, even as she sounded unsure. "Tyler is getting help and you're going to be recover from this."

Jessica sobbed. "I don't think she's going to be fine, Lauren-"

"Shut up, Jess!" Lauren shrieked. "We don't need you falling apart right now!"

"Look at her, Lauren. She's dying-"

"No, she's not!" Lauren held on her to denial with her stubbornness. She didn't want to believe that Angela was fading. "She's going to be fine!"

Mike's eyes were wet as he held on to Angela's hand tighter as her grip started to loosen. "You can't go, okay? You promised me Europe, remember? You and me? We'd go to Italy. Finally eat authentic Italian food?"

Angela couldn't speak. Black spots were beginning to cloud at her version. Lauren and Jessica were still shouting at each other and even through their anger she knew they were just scared. She wanted to tell them to stop. That fighting wasn't good for them and that they loved each other.

Mike sensed she was weakening and was crying, begging profusely. "You don't get to leave me, Angie! You promised me you'd go with me to Europe and…and…_please_. Please don't go. I'll do anything. Please don't go…"

She didn't want to go. She wanted to tell him "I'm sorry, Mikey" and tell him that she wanted to go to Europe with him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. She loved him and she loved Lauren and Jessica. She loved Eric and Tyler. She loved her family.

She was going to miss listening to her dad's sermons at Church. She was going to miss cooking with her mom. She was going to miss hugging her brothers. She was going to miss Jessica's singing and Lauren's laugh. She was going to miss Eric and Tyler and riding with them in their car. And she was going to miss Mike and how he would annoy her and she wanted to punch him every time he opened his big mouth. Oh, she was going miss all of them.

Her heart sunk as she realized Jacob wasn't there. He hadn't come in time. He couldn't even say goodbye to her. This would destroy him. She wondered who was gonna put him back together.

Lauren had stopped shouting and was shaking her roughly, angrily telling her to stay. Jessica was crying hard, she sounded like a wounded animal. Mike wouldn't let her hand go. And she wanted to tell them that it was okay. She wasn't tired or cold anymore.

She wouldn't be cold for a very long time.

* * *

She thought she was in hell. The excruciating burning she felt from the top of her head down to her toes must be punishment for her sins in her mortal life. She didn't know what sins she committed but she was sorry. She hadn't meant to be bad in her human life. She didn't know sins she committed against God but she wanted forgiveness, she wanted to be better.

The pain stopped like water being poured over the hellfire and she opened her eyes to lights that blinded her. She thought maybe she was in Heaven. That God had answered her prayers and forgave her. When she turned she found no angel or saint, it was Dr. Cullen. He looked remorseful as he stared down at her.

"I am so sorry, Angela," He said. "You don't deserve this."

She wanted to ask what he meant but she looked down and realized she was lying on a metal table and only covered by a sheet. She tried to sit up and stop at the sight of her arm. Her freckles were gone and her skin was as white as snow. Slowly, her fingers made their way to her breastbone right above her heart and felt nothing. She familiar thumping in her ribcage was gone.

She turned to Dr. Cullen in dismay. "Am I…"

Maria came back into her memory. Her blood red eyes and her teeth in her neck, taking the life from her flashed into her mind. She had told her something about being a 'gift'. For Edward.

Dr. Cullen pulled a palm-sized mirror from his lab coat and handed it to her. She stared in fascinated horror at her face but it wasn't really her face. All her freckles were gone, her skin smooth like porcelain. The slight roundness in her cheeks from baby fat had melted off to show off the more angular contours of her face. And her eyes were the most shocking, red as blood.

"I am sorry this happened to you," Dr. Cullen told her. "We left so this wouldn't happen but…"

She couldn't even hear what he was saying anymore. All she cared about was the deep burning hunger in her throat. She wanted to eat. Her throat was boiling and she wanted to just eat something-

Dr. Cullen's arm was a vice on her arm that kept her from getting up. He handed her a blood bag and she didn't even hesitate to rip off the tab and to drink the contents. Blood dripped down her hands and covered her mouth. He stared at her with knowing eyes.

She finished the blood bag and dropped the plastic down on her lap. Realizing what she had done, she wanted to vomit it all up. Her hands were still covered in blood and she wanted it gone but she also wanted to lick it off and-

Dr. Cullen found a napkin and started wiping the blood from her hands. Then, he gently wiped the blood around her mouth. He worked quickly and didn't meet her eyes as he did so. It reminded her off her father when she would make messes as a child and he would clean it up without a word. She always felt worse when he never berated her…

Oh God. Her father. He didn't know that she was…he _couldn't_ know that she was…

"Hush," Dr. Cullen pulled her into a hug and she realized she didn't find him cold. They were the same temperature now. "It's going to be okay. You're not going to be alone."

She didn't really believe him. Things would never be okay again. She accepted his comfort anyway and she cried into his chest and wished it was her father that was with her. She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn't. She cried for herself and for everyone she could never see again.

* * *

She had been declared dead for three days. In those three days, they had a funeral for her and buried her. Her parents had opted for a closed casket which helped the Cullens to sneak her body out easier. She had slept through all of it. And for the first few days after she woke up, Angela wondered if she ever escaped hell and was just in another circle of it.

She was essentially imprisoned in the Cullens' house and most of it was by her choice. The first time Emmett and Jasper took her out to go hunting, she almost attacked and killed the group of hunters nearby. They had to drag her back to the house and Jasper had to use his abilities to calm her down. When she had snapped out of the blood lust, she was horrified at herself.

Control felt fragile in her grasp as she clung to her humanity, fearing the monster that lived inside of her that only wanted blood. She didn't want food anymore, finding the taste of anything but blood abhorrent. Like ashes in her mouth. She no longer had organs to digest them and found herself vomiting the bite of bread she bit into.

It made her sadder than she ever thought, never being able to cook and eat what she made. It brought the loss of her mother more poignantly. Her mother had been the one to teach her to cook and it had been a way for them to bond. The ritual of cooking together was one Angela had taken for granted until she could never do it again.

She had burst into tears at the sight of the large wooden cross they kept in the house. A reminder of her father and her faith cut deeply into her. Her father would hate what she was. He would think her unnatural and cast her out. And as for God…

She didn't know whether God would care for what she was. She had not taken a life but she had wanted to. She could empathize with Jasper and his problems with control. Resisting human blood felt painful, her instincts turning into itself and started feeding through her own blood. Why the Cullens continued to put themselves through this torture by surrounding themselves with humans she could not understand.

She couldn't get herself to pray, fearing God would refuse to listen to her anymore. She didn't think she could bear to lose her faith and still survive immortality. She found herself staring up at the cross and hoping God hadn't abandoned her. She wanted so badly to be good.

It was on one of those sleepless nights that Dr. Cullen came to sit beside her and they stared up at the cross. He'd told her of his life before he became a vampire. The son of an Anglican pastor who led hunts for witches, vampires, and werewolves. Every life taken was an innocent human accused of crimes they didn't commit until Carlisle was able to find a coven of vampires. Then the vampire hunter became the vampire.

"I hated what I was," He confessed smiling wryly. "I tried to end it but…was unsuccessful. I could not accept what I had become."

"You still can't," Her perceptiveness had sharpened in her transformation. "You still hate yourself."

"Yes," He stared up at the cross again. "I was taught that God would never accept what I was and the loss of His love is…"

"Unbearable," She finished. "This existence is unbearable."

He grasped her hand. His grip had the steadiness she learned to expect from him. The vampire that controlled his blood thirst to become a doctor and used his immortality to do good instead of evil. He refused to give in to his nature and become what he hated. He gave her hope.

"_When I was a child, I spoke as a child_," She quoted her father's sermon what felt like a lifetime ago and in a way it was. "_I understood as a child, I thought as I child_…"

"_But when I became a man, I put away childish things,_" He ended the quote for her, smiling. "Corinthians was always my personal favorite."

"There has to be a way we can exist and not hate ourselves," She reasoned. "Doesn't God look at our deeds and not the vessels we are in? Our bodies are just bodies. What we do is what defines us."

"Perhaps, but…"

"A soul can't be tainted if we refuse to let it," She continued, holding his hand together. "If we are immortal then spending our days repenting for our existence we consider a sin is hell. We don't need to die to be there."

"I…" He looked at a loss for words and he stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. He closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged in relief. "I suppose I never wanted to see it like that."

"You know us, pastor kids," She joked softly. "Big know-it-alls."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her, nodding. He straightened up and considered her for a moment before speaking. "I know you're mourning losing your father like this. And I know I can never replace him but if you'd let me, I'd like to be something similar for you."

Angela who had wanted somebody to just take care of her and make things better since all this started tearing up and nodded. She would never get her parents back and there could be no replacement but being somebody's daughter again was a gift and one she could never spurn.

"I would like that."

"Good," He patted her cheek, almost the exact same way her father used to do. "Because Esme and I already consider you one of ours."

* * *

The wolves came in the morning. Angela was afraid she would attack them but instead found their smell appalling. She held her breath, her lungs no longer needing air to survive, as she watched from the window. Carlisle went outside to greet them, Emmett and Jasper behind him. She recognized Jacob at the front and she felt a pang as the gravity pull between them had withered and died when her heart stopped. She wondered if he felt the loss as keenly too.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Jacob shifted back to his human form, uncaring about being unclothed. "You broke the treaty."

"Our treaty states if we ever bit a human," Carlisle reasoned. "We have not. It was done by another vampire named Maria."

"_No_. It stated if a human was bitten, we will retaliate," Jacob bit out. "Don't try to weasel your way out of this."

"Perhaps, we can come to an agreement…"

"No," Jacob growled. "You've done more than enough. I will give you until the end of the week to disappear and to never return or there will be war between us."

The wolves behind him started growling, baring their teeth. Jasper and Emmett tensed up, ready to defend Carlisle if they attacked. Angela stared at Jacob and the way he held himself, taller and harsher. It seemed he had finally taken the mantle of Alpha and threw away the boy he was in the process. She mourned for the boy that would never be again.

"End of the week and only because…" Jacob looked up at where she was standing by the window, his expression pained. He looked like the very sight of her was killing him. "_Please_ just go. I can't live like this anymore."

Angela touched the glass of the window. There was more than that barrier between them now. Vampirism didn't kill any feelings she had for him before and a part of her still loved him. Though they hadn't had the chance to say the words to each other, she had loved him. With his sunny smile and rumbling laugh and the way he held her like she was the important thing in the world.

"Jacob Black," She whispered, hoping a part of him could hear her. "I am so sorry."

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "We'll be gone before the end of the week."

Jacob shifted back into his wolf form, turned tail and ran, his pack following dutifully behind. She lied back down on the couch and closed her eyes as the tears came. She couldn't control them no matter how much she tried and it was all she seemed able to do. She was so sick of saying goodbye to people.

* * *

Her favorite part of the house was the large balcony that had a view of the forest around them. If she concentrated her vision, she could even see the animals turning in for the night. She wasn't allowed on the balcony by herself, lest she jump off the ledge and go looking for a human to feed on. The Cullens took turns watching over her day and night.

Jasper and Alice were taking their shift. Alice was sketching out a new dress on her notepad, the scratchy noises of the pencil gliding on the paper making her ears itch. Jasper regularly checked on her moods and made sure to tamp down on any bloodthirsty urges. Since she refused to go out of the house, her diet consisted of blood bags Carlisle sneaked out from the hospital. As a result, her eyes were still that startling blood red instead of golden like everyone else's.

Jasper had told her about Maria and how she turned him during the Civil War. She had been part of the vampire wars for territory in South America and used him as her most powerful General. When he finally realized she felt no real love for him, he left her army along with a few friends and wondered America until he found Alice. Maria had never been able to accept his abandonment.

"She turned you because of me," Jasper admitted, guiltily. "She thought that by turning you it would make us want to join her war against the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"Vampire royalty," Alice explained and pointed out the painting downstairs of the three pale men on a balcony. They were dressed for a few centuries earlier. "Carlisle was one of them back in the day before he left. His lifestyle was too different from theirs. They govern vampire kind and enforce the law to hide our existence from humans."

"Maria said something about me being a gift," Angela said. "Why does she want to overthrow the Volturi?"

"It's more a coup than a war," Jasper sighed. "She loves power and she wants the biggest territory of all."

"She wants to be _the_ Queen," Alice shrugged. "She doesn't succeed by the way, no matter what she tries. It's not meant to be. I've seen it."

"Not quite true, my love," He smiled at Alice. "There was one future she succeeded."

"Yes," Alice conceded. "But that involved getting Carlisle on her side and him getting the help of all the friends he's made over the years."

"Newborns are good pawns," Angela remembered Maria's words that fateful, terrible night. "But we need the bigger pieces to win."

"Checkmate," Jasper looked tired, understanding exactly what she was saying. "It's time I put at an end to her. She's done too much."

Angela stared at him in shock. "Do you mean…?"

He nodded. "It has to be me. This is my mess and I have to clean it up."

"_Our_ mess," Alice reached over and patted Angela's hand. "We'll be leaving as soon as we get you to Alaska. The Denalis will help teach you control."

"Who was James?" Angela asked. "The man Maria was with."

Alice stiffened. "A vampire who is good at tracking. He's the reason I'm a vampire."

She explained her human life and being able to see visions as a human and being called unnatural by the people in town. Her father murdering her mother, the terrible treatment from her cruel stepmother, being sent to the asylum and the inhumane treatments found there. A nomadic vampire passing through town that liked her scent and being turned by the kind vampire that worked at the asylum to save her life. James abandoning her as a newborn and her clinging to the future she knew she would have with Jasper and the Cullens to keep herself alive.

"He's infatuated with Maria and he doesn't know she's just using him," Jasper explained. "We'll have to deal with him too. And that Frenchman they travel with."

"Laurent," Alice supplied. "He followed you around town while they were here and distracted the wolves during the dance. I believe he's also the one that killed the football coach."

"And they also killed your English teacher when they went back to town," Jasper grimaced. "Once we leave, this should never happen again."

Angela was saddened by leaving the only home she'd never known. She knew it was for the best as the Cullens' presence not only attracted more vampires but caused more of the Quileute to shift. She remembered Jacob telling her that his father never wanted this life for him and he had no choice in it. She could understand that as she hadn't chosen to be a vampire either. Life had a way of pulling the floor underneath your feet. And she still felt like she was falling.

* * *

Part 1 of the Edward ending. Where is Edward? He's in the next chapter.

1\. I hated Bella's "I was born to be a vampire" story line in Breaking Dawn. Absolutely abhorred her being this special vampire who can do no wrong and had no real struggles with her new condition. I hated the vampire baby story line (that CGI monstrosity still haunts my nightmares). It was all garbage so I threw that away and showed Angela actually struggling because that makes more sense. And Angela has no special ability as a vampire because her ordinariness is what I loved about her.

2\. Vampire strength seems to make no sense in the Twilight universe. Meyer said the younger the vampire, the stronger they are which with that logic should make the Volturi the weakest vampires in the world and they would have no way of keeping their power when an army of newborns can just come in and kill them. Our example of this is Bella being stronger than Emmett but Felix is stronger than Edward (and Felix is older than Edward by over 900 years). The inconsistency annoys me. I decided to go with _The Vampire Diaries_' logic for vampire strength and go with older vampires being stronger than younger vampires. The older you are as a vampire, the stronger you will be. Carlisle being able to handle a newborn Angela in the morgue by himself would be easy as he is significantly older than her.

3\. The conversation between Carlisle and Angela was important for me as they had a lot in common. I loved the parallel between her quoting the same Bible quote she heard from her birth father to her new father. Family was always important to Angela so having a new surrogate family was the biggest comfort she could get. Carlisle responds to Angela telling him to forgive himself for what he is because he knows she understands his struggles on a deeper level as they were brought up in a (somewhat) similar manner. I just love their father-daughter bond.

4\. The Bible quote about growing up is not just for Angela but also for Jacob. They are now adults and must put away their childhood.

5\. The rules of imprinting aren't specified in canon whether it would stay if their imprint becomes a vampire and essentially 'dies'. For the sake of this story, the imprinting broke after Angela was turned. Jacob can find another imprint but his feelings for her are still there. I feel sorry for both of them really.

6\. The books/movies never touched on it but Laurent was French and was born in 1700s Paris which I thought was interesting.

7\. Chapter title comes from a Hayley Williams song.


	18. Soon You'll Get Better

Trigger warning as I will be discussing Rosalie's past.

And that has mentions of sexual assault.

I just wanted to warn you if you are sensitive to that.

* * *

Edward was a shadow in the house. He hovered in doorways and stared at her from across the room, always with that guilty expression. She wasn't the mind reader but she knew what he was thinking. He thought all of what happened to her was his fault and had he never come into her life, it would've never happened. Perhaps he was right.

She could've lived that alternate life with dating Ben Chenney and lived her short, ordinary human life and be none the wiser that vampires and werewolves existed. She would've gone to college and eventually became a nurse. She would've gotten to see her little brothers grow up. She would've been able to get married and have kids and grow old.

She could spend decades thinking about all she had lost if Edward Cullen had never bothered to talk to her. Except that world was no longer hers as it died the moment her heart stopped beating. She had been truthful with Carlisle that she didn't want to live her new life as if every day was a purgatory she was stuck in. She didn't want to live her life hating what she was. It was going to be a very long life and that was a _very _long time to be miserable.

She found herself spending time around the piano, letting her fingers play the notes she could still remember. She played Chopin, Bach, and Beethoven. She was rusty and made several mistakes but that didn't stop her. It was one thing she was able to keep and playing gave her a piece of her human life back even how small.

She could pretend she was playing on Old Bess. Her mother was cooking lunch in the kitchen. Her brothers were playing with their toys in their room. Her father was doing the crossword on that day's newspaper. And if she closed her eyes and pretended hard enough, she would be home.

She stopped playing as she heard Edward stop at the doorway, the abrupt note ringing throughout the quiet room. He stayed at the doorway, leaning on it, not moving closer. She stared at him and sighed. She was having enough of his behavior.

"If you wanna come in, just come in," She told him. "Or leave. But don't stare at me. It's creepy."

He winced. "I'm sorry."

She expected him to turn around and leave like he'd done so in the past but he surprised her by stepping into the room and took a seat on the armchair a few feet away. He wasn't near her but he was facing her. The space between them was a chasm neither of them knew how to cross. She looked down at the keys and tried to remember the notes for _Moonlight Sonata_.

"Um, it's…" He cleared his throat. "I can show you how to play it."

She stared at him warily but nodded. He got up and moved closer to her at human speed. She knew he could've moved much faster but moved slow on purpose not to startle her. She let him take the seat beside her on the bench. He watched his fingers, his deep voice softly explaining the notes to her.

Her fingers slowly remembered the flow of the melody and he smiled as she began to play it. It wasn't smooth or as beautiful as he would've played it. But there was a melancholy to her rendition. She always thought the song was somber and she could now understand it on a deeper level than she ever had before. It sounded like loss, like grief.

She stopped playing as her eyes were tearing up again. "Why did you leave me?"

"I needed to," He confessed, ashamed. "Alice kept seeing you as a vampire and I thought if we left, that wouldn't happen."

"So, your solution was to just leave without even a goodbye?" She stared at him disbelief. "Not even a note explaining yourself. You just left me and I had to wonder what _I_ did wrong to make you do that."

He was quick to try and reassure her. "You did nothing wrong. You are amazing-"

"Amazing? But not enough for you to send me a text or an email," Her voice was rising in anger and she exhaled to calm herself down. "Did I not deserve _at least_ a proper goodbye?"

"I…" He swallowed. "I knew that if I did, I wouldn't have been able to leave. I would've stayed and doomed you."

"Well, guess what?" She moved her arm up so the sunlight would hit her skin the right away and her skin glistened like it was made of a thousand tiny diamonds. "I still became a vampire. So, everything you did to 'protect' me was for nothing."

He looked pained. "I'm sorry. I am more so than I can ever bear for what happened to you and all I put you through but I knew you never wanted to be a vampire."

She looked away, unable to look at him and his stupid, guilty face.

"You never wanted this life for yourself. You_ loved_ being a human and you loved your human friends and family. _I _was a death sentence," He continued. "So, I left in the most cowardly way possible because you deserved to live your human life without me fucking it all up."

She kept quiet, not trusting herself to speak.

"I thought if I was gone, you would be okay. I didn't expect Maria," He shook his head. "Alice couldn't see you anymore. We thought you were going to get killed so we came back to save you. And turns out it was just the werewolf that was stopping her visions."

She let the truth wash over her. There was a world where she ended up with Jacob. There was a world she kept her human life and everyone she loved. It would've been a world she could've grown old and had a family. And instead, she had this life.

"What changed the future?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "It was something Alice couldn't see. It could've been one of the werewolves. She can't see visions of them."

Was it Jacob? Did Jacob save her in time from Maria? Was it just being a minute too late that changed everything? That took everything from her?

Edward bowed his head. "It could've been. None of us can ever know."

She stared at him and remembered seeing the Tree of Life with Mike and talking about Ragnarok and self-fulfilling prophecies. By trying their best to stop what was the future, they inadvertently caused it to happen more. Maria must've decided that she was important enough to be a pawn on her chessboard and decided to change her. It took only one decision to change her entire world.

"I truly am sorry for everything," He whispered. "I have wronged you and I fully understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," She murmured. She was too tired to hate anybody and it was never in her nature to be able to ever experience true hate. "I am angry with you and will be for a long time but I could never hate you."

He snorted and stared at her with the faint remnants of hope. There had been a time his smile had made her heart flutter with possibilities. She wasn't that girl anymore, she was gone and she was somebody new. She didn't know how she felt about him.

"You never have to be anything than what you want," He said. "I will love you for whatever you ever deem to be."

He never said he loved her before. She couldn't process it. Her mind was conflicted and she wanted peace. She didn't know if she had it in her to ever love him back.

"That's okay too," He replied. "It would serve me right."

She gave him a look for not just staying out of her head. Not that it should surprise her. She doubted that even a hundred years from now, he could ever help himself. And she wondered after a hundred years, maybe she could love him back. When her wounds were healed and everyone she loved was echoes in her memories.

"I can wait," He promised. He reached for her hand and she let him. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

Edward thought it best to go to her parents' house while no one was home. It gave them two hours to get in and out without being seen. Emmett and Jasper came along just in case and lingered in her bedroom, eyeing the little knick knacks in her room. She wanted to take as much as she could but Edward warned her it would be noticed so she had to take little things, the loss of which could be explained away.

She took the photo album Eric gave her for her birthday, including the newest photo of all of them at the party. She took the half-empty bottle of her mother's perfume. She took one of her father's prized fountain pens. She took a dinosaur toy from the twins' room. She took the blue wooden box Jessica made her. And last, she took the little card Jacob gave for free motor cycle rides she had framed.

They all fit into the backpack they brought. Small little things to remind her of a life she would never return to. She took her time going through the house, eyeing each room as it would be the last time she would ever see it. This was the house she grew up in, the house she'd been made in. All her sorrows and victories had been witnessed by these walls.

She wondered about who Angela Weber was and her short, human life and she let her breathe within her like a ghost. All the 'what ifs' and 'what could have beens' swirling in her head until she felt herself practically shake with the force of it. She would never let herself feel this way again as it would be the only way she could bear immortality. And she let her go.

"We should go," Edward told her, gently. "Your parents will be home soon."

"I know."

She nearly startled as Mr. Mozart eyed her from the doorway of her room. Excitement blossomed within her and she moved to pet him but he hissed at her. Her heart sunk into her chest as he turned and ran away. She felt bereft at the rejection and she felt it replaced by a sudden calmness.

Jasper winced. "I'm sorry. We need to go, Angela."

She nodded and they left her parents' house. She was grateful she stopped locking her bedroom window so Jacob could let himself in. It made leaving easier. Even as she felt a million lifetimes wither away into nothing.

* * *

It was morbid curiosity. They had a long drive to Alaska ahead of them and she would never get the chance again. Seeing your own grave was an experience not many people get to have. Emmett indulged her. He even joked she should walk over her own grave to see if she felt any goose bumps. She felt nothing as she stared at the gravestone.

_Angela Mary Weber_

_October 20, 1987 - October 22, 2005_

"_Blessed are the pure in heart, for they shall see God."_

_Matthew 5:8_

She kneeled down and traced the words engraved on her grave and felt a strange numbness. Her friends and family would visit this grave and mourn her. They would visit as they grieved and stop visiting less as they lived their lives. She wouldn't begrudge them. They deserved happiness even if she would never see it.

"Angie," Emmett grabbed her arm. "We gotta go."

She smelled human blood and almost lurched away from him. He grabbed her with both arms and even as she struggled, she was no match for his strength. He moved them as fast as he could away, never giving her a chance to escape. They were behind the crop of trees nearby and she could see Lauren standing at her grave with a bouquet of lilies.

"What the hell?" The blonde said. "I'm losing my goddamn mind."

She looked down at Angela's grave and laughed wearily. "You hear that, Weber? I'm seeing your ghost and I'm losing it. I'm finally losing it."

Emmett was sniffing his nose in the air like a bloodhound. He whispered. "I just realized, your friend smells different than the other humans."

Angela, finally regaining some of her self-control, whispered back, "What do you mean?"

"Not quite human but not a werewolf either," He closed his eyes, frowning. "It's this weird in-between smell."

Angela closed his eyes and tried to focus on Lauren's scent. She hadn't smelled that many humans but she remembered how Jacob and the werewolves smelled and it was similar enough to them. Werewolf but not quite, something else. She wondered if Lauren had been keeping something from her all this time.

"I don't think any of us noticed because the humans around her usually drowned it out," He shook his head. "That's really weird."

Angela stared at her friend as she placed the bouquet on her grave and felt that familiar pang. How she wanted to step out from behind the trees and talk to Lauren. She wanted to tell her friend what happened to her and how much she missed everybody. She wanted Lauren to know that everything was going to be okay even if she didn't fully believe it herself.

"Angie," Emmett whispered. "We need to go."

She nodded and with a last look at her friend, she wished Lauren Mallory a long and happy life.

* * *

Angela had never really spoken with Rosalie Hale. The blonde had avoided talking to her and she hadn't minded as she always felt intimidated by her. She was disarmingly beautiful and seemed to want to keep everyone at a distance. In some ways, she reminded Angela of Lauren who had high walls and did not let many people in.

Except there wasn't something broken with Rosalie under the surface. A kind of pain that would only be covered by frost and anger that Angela could sense in her though as far as they all knew Angela had no special ability as a vampire. She didn't have Edward's mind reading or Jasper's empathy she was just very perceptive. A 'pseudo-ability' as Carlisle called it one time with a smile.

She hadn't wanted a special ability and she was glad for it. Being a vampire was hard enough with the super senses and she still had trouble managing her strength and speed. She didn't want to have to learn how to manage something else along with it. 'Pseudo-ability' or not, she found herself and Rosalie talking to each other the night before they were to leave for Alaska.

Rosalie told her about her human life and how she adored it. She was this beautiful woman with a dream of having a handsome husband and having adorable children to fill her life. She had been so close to the dream before the man she was going to marry and his friends assaulted her and left her for dead. Carlisle had found her and turned her to save her.

The tale was horrific and chilling. Angela had never tolerated that kind of violence towards women, refusing to see the any media of entertainment with it. She hated how normalized it had been in human society and she was angry and furious for Rosalie. She never thought herself capable of violence but she wanted to find the men that hurt her and…and…

"I was meant to be for Edward," Rosalie confessed, bitterly. "As a _gift_."

Angela recoiled, remembering Maria's original intention for her. A _gift _for a man, as if women were nothing but possessions to be used and thrown away. As if women could be merely objects and not living, breathing human beings. It made her sick.

"I was meant to be a gift too," She confessed, closing her eyes. "And Maria didn't care what I wanted."

"There is a special kind of hell for women who don't help other women," Rosalie replied. "Maria will be meeting hers soon if Jasper has his way."

"For what it's worth, I am so sorry for what happened to you," Angela was not going to cry even as her heart broke for the other woman. "You did not deserve it."

"Nobody does," Rosalie agreed. "But thank you. It's nice to have somebody in the house who doesn't see vampirism as improving their lives. Someone who actually misses their humanity."

"I don't know. I don't think we're the only ones," She remembered Carlisle and Edward and how miserable they had been. "I think it's just we missed our human lives and the people we left behind."

"True," The blonde looked up into the starry sky and sighed. "In the time I grew up, women had a specific purpose, to be mothers and wives. When I became a vampire, I could be a wife but no longer a mother. I felt bereft as if my existence no longer mattered."

"Women are more than their ability to have children," Angela countered. "Our wombs do not define are worth."

"I learned that over the years but the feeling lingers no matter how much I try. And I don't think it ever will," Rosalie admitted. "But I do have Emmett and if it wasn't for him, I would've killed myself years ago."

"I love you too, Rose!" Emmett exclaimed as he joined them in the balcony. He took a seat between the two women. "I would've died from boredom years ago if it wasn't for you, babe."

Rosalie rolled her eyes but pulled him in for a kiss. Something Angela had learned in her time in the house was how much Emmett loved Rosalie. At first glance, they didn't make sense as he was so friendly and loving and Rosalie appeared to be so aloof and abrasive. Knowing Rosalie's story painted it differently. A woman who had been violated and rejected in the worst imaginable ways, finding love and safety in a man with a heart bigger than himself and she was happy for them.

She was glad they found each other. She was glad that Rosalie didn't have to be miserable in her immortality when she had Emmett.

Emmett pulled away from Rosalie and turned to her. "I ever tell you how I became a vampire?"

"No," Angela had a feeling it was a good story. "Do tell."

"Picture this. It's 1935 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee," His voice took a more Southern drawl. "Young Emmett McCarty gets mauled by a black bear in the mountains."

She stared at him in shock and he nodded.

"Ever seen a bear in real life, Angie?" He asked. "They are _huge_. So I'm lying there on the forest floor and thinking to myself 'well, this is it, Emmett old pal' when I open my eyes and this blonde angel is crying over me. And I thought 'well, Heaven take me now if I get to stare at that pretty face for eternity'."

He laughed as Rosalie leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. He kissed the top of her head before continuing his story. "If you hadn't guessed, that 'angel' was Rose here. She takes me to Carlisle and he turns me into a vampire. And while she wasn't an angel, far from it, I loved her anyway."

Rosalie snorted. "You're not so bad yourself."

"The moral of our story is…" He patted the side of his nose with a finger. "Being a vampire isn't all doom and gloom. Granted, there are some really shitty parts but…as long as you're spending it with the right people it's not such a hellish existence."

He turned around to where Edward was now standing by the balcony doors. "Right, Ed? It's only a lesson I've been trying to teach you for the past seventy years."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Keep trying, Emmett."

Emmett turned back to Angela. "Are you sure you wanna be dating him for your eternity? We can turn a nice boy for you, zero moodiness, with better hair."

Angela covered her mouth in shock as Edward moved forward and threw Emmett across the balcony ledge. He jumped off the ledge and she watched dumbstruck as the two men wrestled each other on the ground. Edward was faster than Emmett but the latter made up for it by sheer will as he got Edward into a headlock. Rosalie sighed beside her and shook her head.

"See this?" Rosalie pointed to her husband and brother. "This is eternity for us. Get used to it."

For what felt like the first time in days, Angela laughed. She laughed as Rosalie joined her. She continued to laugh as Edward stared up at her in pleased surprise. She laughed until she felt like things would actually be okay and meant it.

* * *

The drive to Alaska was long and took two days despite how fast the Cullens liked the drive their cars. She spent the ride with Edward in his stupid, shiny Volvo and they spent the time listening to music and telling stories. Edward never really ran out of stories as one memory just brought up five more in its place. She wasn't quite ready to tell him about the time he left her and what she experienced. She wanted to keep that close to her for a little while longer.

When they finally arrived, the sun was rising and the view of it in the snow was breathtaking. She could never feel cold anymore which was one vampire perk she enjoyed and she stood watching the sun rise from the between the mountains in awe. Edward stood beside her and his skin glistened like diamonds. She would _never_ get used to that vampire trait. They looked like disco balls.

Edward laughed that hyena laugh of his and that got the attention of the others. He explained what she was thinking and they all had a laugh at her expense. Until Emmett picked up a snow ball and threw it at Edward. It started a snow ball fight that lasted longer than any of them would ever admit. Carlisle and Esme watched their antics like the patient parents that they were.

Later, they would go inside the large cabin and Angela would meet the Denali sisters. They would talk for hours about themselves and Tanya would tell every embarrassing story she could about Edward. Kate and her would bond over pop music and Irina would win every poker game they would all play with her. As the night would set in, Edward would be playing the piano and it would be the piece he wrote for her.

That simple melody that was quiet and steady. She knew that she would miss her human life and a part of her always would. She kept comparing that morning's snowball fight to ones she had before with her friends. But she'll take all the time she needed and someday it wouldn't hurt as much anymore. She had hope and that was all she needed for now.

"Hi," Edward had left his piano to stand beside her by the window. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'm taking my time."

* * *

And that is the Edward ending. Is it perfect? No. Life is never perfect. This is the original ending I intended when I first came up with this story and I want to end it here. There's more to this story, of course, but I'll let you imagine it from here. There is still the Jacob ending coming if you want to read that. But if you are on Team Edward, you can stop reading here.

1\. Why didn't Angela get together with Edward? She needs time to forgive him and to fully accept herself. A romantic relationship is not what she needs right now. She is open to it in the future but right now she needs a family and the Cullens are more than happy to provide that to her.

2\. Rosalie's story has always been the most tragic and problematic with the subtext. I had to acknowledge that and I wanted to show her not spending her eternity as miserable harpy. She has Emmett who loves her enough for a thousand men. And Emmett, my funny man, I adore him.

3\. "There is a special place in hell for women who don't help other women" is a quote from Madeleine Albright.

4\. What was up with Lauren? You'll see this more in the Jacob ending but for people don't want to read that, I'll explain it here. As I was writing Lauren in the story, she kept grabbing my attention (and not because she's a Leo) and I thought there was just something off about her. She was too suspicious of the Cullens more than anyone and as I was thinking about the Schindler's cat moment, I realized she _was_ the Schindler's cat. She was the catalyst for the two different endings. And Alice couldn't see her because she wasn't human. In the books, there are werewolves called 'Children of the Moon' and they're more like the traditional werewolves in movies/books. Caius was terrified of them and tried to annihilate them in Asia and Europe. There numbers are pretty limited at this point. And I realized Lauren being one would explain her aggressiveness and supernatural intuition. She could tell the Cullens were dangerous and tried to warn off Angela. She doesn't know that she's a werewolf. I decided to go _The Vampire Diaries_' route and her werewolf gene has to be 'triggered' by taking a human life. There's more you'll see of this in a bonus chapter for the Edward ending and the Jacob ending.

5\. And just a weird coincidence but the Edward ending stops at Chapter 18, the same age Angela became a vampire.

6\. Chapter title comes from a Taylor Swift song.


	19. The Funeral Tape

This is a bonus chapter called 'The Funeral Tape'. The concept is that Eric is filming a video for his Youtube channel where he's creating an impromptu eulogy for Angela with all of their friends. It's written in a script format.

Kinda sad.

Just a warning.

This is in the Edward ending universe.

* * *

2005, OCTOBER 23

SUNDAY

6:05 AM

Eric: Hi guys. My name's Eric Yorkie. I…I don't even know where to begin but my friend just died the last night. It was during the Homecoming dance. A, um, a bear, yeah, a _fucking_ bear mauled her in the woods and now…she's gone. You guys saw her in my videos. Her name's Angela Weber. She was the nice, tall girl with the freckles…

Pause.

Eric: And the reason why I'm talking about her is I'm still trying to process what happened. Today's her funeral and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weber, asked all of us, all of Angie's friends to you know, um, say something. I'm just trying to compose what to say but….the words aren't really coming to me and it's not going well. So, I thought, maybe speaking into a camera might help me think better. I don't wanna disappoint, Angie, you know?

Pause. Nervous laughter.

Eric: So, I'll start? I met Angela Weber in grade school. My parents just moved us from Texas to Forks so that was a big change. I was a shy kid so I didn't know how to talk to other kids. Here I was, eating lunch alone like a loser, and then this pretty, _tall_ girl with these doe eyes comes over and asks if I wanna have lunch with her and her friends. I wasn't gonna pass up that opportunity, you know? I get my lunch tray and I come over to their table. That's how I met my friends, all because Angie was nice and could tell the new kid needed a friend. That's how Angie was. Just nice and took care all of us. She was the glue of the group, you know? And, um, I miss her and I really, really miss her. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were leaving, Angie. I didn't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know…

Pause.

Eric: And on_ that_ depressing note, I know Angie is up there in Heaven, chilling with God and all the saints. Cause she was like her name, you know? An angel…but not really. She was better cause she had her flaws. She was Angie freaking Weber and she never minded being in my videos and supported me all the way. So, this is for you, Angie. I'm gonna miss you and I'm gonna keep doing my best in this Youtube thing even if it never works out. Maybe in some weird time-travel dimension jumping way, you can watch this video. And you'll see how much you are missed and how much you are loved. I love you, Angie.

* * *

2005, OCTOBER 23

SUNDAY

5:30 PM

Tyler: Why are we doing this?

Eric: It help me figure out what to say for the funeral. Just talk into the camera and let your mind go. We can write down the best parts and that can be your eulogy for Angie.

Tyler: Um, wouldn't the Webers mind if we post this online?

Eric: I'll ask their permission later. Right now, we're just filming.

Tyler: Okay.

Pause. Deep breath.

Tyler: How do I even start?

Eric: Um, I began talking about how I met Angela.

Tyler: Right. Okay. So, I met Angela Weber in kindergarten. We were in the same class as Mike and Jess. Mike and Angela were already friends cause their parents were and Jess and Angie met there and that's how they became friends. I was friends with Ben Chenney. Cool guy. Still a cool guy actually. Anyway, we kinda drifted a part in grade school, it happens. And I became friends with Mike cause I used to go to Little League Football. That was my dad's dream for me, to play professionally but it wasn't until middle school he accepted I suck at it and gave up. So, yeah, that's how I became friends with Mike and through him I became friends with Angie and Jess.

Pause.

Tyler: Angie was always nice. She would bake these cookies with her mom, the sugar cookies ones that are just amazing.

Eric: Oh yeah! Those are good.

Tyler: Yeah, so cooking and baking was kinda Angie's thing. And she would bring baked treats to school and share them with us. She used to come to the Little League games with her dad and she'd cheer us on. She even made this funny, stupid little cheer for Mike that I can't even remember it. It was like…something like…_Mike, Mike, takes the pike. He will take your bike…_something really like stupid…

Laugh.

Tyler: But it was really, really cute.

Eric: _He will take your bike_? What does that even mean?

Tyler: I don't know. Maybe she wrote that cause it rhymed. That was ages ago. But yeah, every time I think about Angie I just remembered her cheering and just happy to be there for us. That was her thing. She wasn't selfish. She was genuinely happy for other people and cheered them on. And I know people are gonna watch this and be like, 'That's not a person. No one is that nice'. But Angie was. Angie was_ really _nice. And it sucks that she's gone cause…

Pause.

Tyler: It sucks cause I was there when she was dying. Lauren told me to get help and I ran as fast as I could but…but I wasn't fast enough. I just couldn't run faster. Maybe if I was faster, Angela would still be here. Did I fail her? Was it my fault?

Eric: Dude, don't think like that. You did what you could.

Tyler: But it wasn't enough. I just…I wish I could've done more. Now I'm just left wondering what to do with my life…

Pause.

Tyler: Back to Angela. She was a great person. She was funny and sweet and she deserved to live longer. I'm gonna miss her.

Eric: If she could watch this right now, what would you tell her?

Tyler: Hey, Angie. I'm sorry I'm a shitty runner. Maybe if I was better we'd be laughing this off, huh? I know you wouldn't want me blaming myself cause you would hate that. You would tell me that it's okay and you're totally having a fun time in Heaven cause that's where you definitely are. So, I guess all I have left to say is I'll miss you. Thank you for being my friend.

* * *

2005, OCTOBER 24

MONDAY

8:00 AM

Jessica: Why do you have your camera with you, Eric?

Eric: I'm doing this thing where I wanna make a video for Angela like she can see it.

Pause.

Jessica: Seriously, Eric?

Eric: Just think of it like we're in _Doctor Who_ and a different Angela in alternate universe can watch this, okay?

Jessica: Travel between dimensions isn't possible yet…

Eric: Jess, just pretend. Pretend that Angie somehow was able to do the impossible and she's watching this video right now. What would you tell her?

Sigh.

Jessica: Fine. I would tell her that I am a mess without her. I would tell her that I can't sleep or eat or do anything functional anymore cause my best friend is gone and what am I supposed to do with myself? Like fuck, move on? Are you kidding me? How do you move on from this? Fuck that. All I want is Angie back. I wanna go in the woods with a shotgun and hunt down that bear and make a rug out of it. I don't give a fuck if PETA comes after me. Cause my best friend is still dead. No matter what I do. Science can't do anything and magic doesn't exist. She's still dead. And I'm…I'm so fucking angry.

Eric: Yeah, Jess. I get that. I'm angry too.

Jessica: You didn't see her, Eric. How she was bleeding to death in front of us. She was soaked in blood and when I close my eyes I can still see it…

Sobs.

Jessica: She deserved better than to die like that. She should've died surrounded by her family and her grandkids. She should've been able to go to college and become a nurse like she wanted. She should've…she should've had more and not died eighteen like a Greek tragedy.

Eric: Jess…

Jessica: You know how I first met her? We were in kindergarten and I was the short kid with the big curly hair and I talked too much. And here's sweet Angela, like a cherub, offering me to play with her. And I ask her what was her favorite color and she said 'pink'. I said 'me too'. And that's it. I just met my best friend and I had no idea that moment was important. I had no idea I had to cherish every moment with her cause…

Pause.

Long pause.

Jessica: In the macro Cheetos box of the universe, Angie's supposed to be this tiny Cheeto no one should care about. Which is bullshit. In the micro, she's so important to all of us. She gave and gave and never asked for anything in return. She was hopeless with boys and hated being so tall. Even though I would've killed for her legs and…

Deep breath.

Jessica: It's not fair. Life isn't fair and it fucking sucks. Angie can't be gone. If there's a way to _Doctor Who_ time travel and fix this, I'll do it. I'll find it. Just to make this all better.

Eric: Jess, if Angie could watch this, what would you tell her?

Jessica; I would say – Angie, I am falling apart without you. And if you can get some of your Mom Friend magic right now and just come back I'd appreciate it. Like, you were so good and nice, the universe has to give you a break right? They can make an exception, just once? Cause I can't do this living thing without you. I miss you so much and…and…

Pause. Crying.

Jessica: I can't do this, Eric. I'm gonna go.

Eric: Jess, wait…

* * *

2005, OCTOBER 24

MONDAY

8:38 AM

Lauren: Why is Jessica crying in the bathroom?

Eric: That's probably my fault.

Lauren: What did you do?

Eric: I'm making this video. It's….kinda like if Angela could watch it and see what we were saying at her funeral….

Lauren: That's morbid and fucked up, Yorkie.

Eric: Yeah, kinda, but her me out. What if in some weird science-y alternate universe she could watch this? I know it sounds crazy but what if, you know? It can't hurt.

Pause.

Lauren: And let me guess. You want me to participate in this insanity?

Eric: Yeah…

Lauren: Fuck no.

Eric: Come on, Lauren! Please. Say anything. Pretend Angela can see this. _Please_.

Sigh.

Lauren: Fine. Hey, Weber. Life sucks without you. I'm pissed at you and will never forgive you for abandoning me like this. I hope you have fun singing with the Heaven's choir or whatever cause your days singing _Mamma Mia_ with us are done. You got that? Thanks for making me miss you and feel like my heart is about to explode in my chest every time I think about you. Thanks for making me feel like shit. So, if I see you in the next life, Weber, I will slap you. And hug you. And tell you I love you. Probably not in the order.

Eric: Um…

Lauren: Oh, fuck off, Yorkie.

* * *

2005, OCTOBER 24

MONDAY

12:01 PM

Snippet from Angela's funeral.

Mike's eulogy.

Mike: Angie was like a sister to me. Closest thing I had to one. I've known her since pre-school. Most of my childhood memories had her in it. Our dads were best friends so we had camping and beach trips together. She cheered me on during Little League games. She was there supporting me through every football game and helped me with my classes. Even when we didn't hang out for large periods of time, we'd get together and it was like time hadn't passed by at all. Angie was my best friend. She got me. I didn't have to explain myself to her. She accepted me as I was and not who other people wanted me to be.

Pause.

Mike: A few weeks ago, I asked her to come to Europe with me after graduation. We'd go backpacking through Europe. She always wanted to see Italy. I told her 'Let's go, Angie. Just you and me'. And she said yes. We would go to Italy, France, Greece, wherever we wanted. Angela would keep me out of trouble and I would get her to loosen up and have fun…

Pause.

Mike: But you know life threw us a curveball. Angie got to the fourth base earlier than the rest of us and we're just struggling to catch up. So, Europe is off the shelf. Angie had to go on a different journey without me. And I'm…I'm gonna miss her really badly. I'm gonna miss her a week from now or even ten years from now. I'd probably be weird and draw her faces for years and have every future girlfriend doubt my feelings for her. And they won't believe me when I tell them 'That's my sister'. Especially if I have a daughter named 'Angela' someday who hopefully will take after you, Angie, and not me.

Awkward laugh.

Mike: Europe wasn't happening for us. A lot of things aren't happening and that's…that's just how it is. Even if I can't have you in my life anymore, Angie, I won't forget you. I can't. Maybe in the next life, you can fulfill your promise to me and we'll go to Europe together. Till then, I'll just miss you. See you in the next life, Angie.

* * *

2005, NOVEMBER 5

SATURDAY

Emmett knocked on the open door of Angela's bedroom. She was reading a book but didn't seem to be too engrossed in it as she kept looking outside the window. He'd brought his laptop with him and placed it on her desk. She looked up at him in question.

He explained, "Eric, just uploaded a new video. It's titled 'For Angela' so I thought you'd wanna watch it."

"I'm…I'm not sure that's a good idea," Angela clutched the book to her chest. "Have you seen it?"

"No," He shook his head. "I felt that you should see it first."

"Um…" She swallowed. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Sure."

He smiled and pulled the bean bag in the corner so he could sit beside her and watch on the laptop. She put down her book to pay attention to the video. Before Emmett could press play, Alice went into the room and tossed a box of Kleenex at them. They stared at her in surprise.

"Believe me," Alice said. "You will need it."

Emmett handed the box of Kleenex to Angela. He leaned over and pressed play on the video. Eric's face appeared on the screen. Angela reached for Emmett's hand and he held her hand tightly.

"You can do this, Angie," He reassured her. "I don't think it's gonna make you cry that hard."

He was wrong.


	20. Cruel Summer

Another bonus chapter.

This is in the Edward ending universe.

Eleven years in the future and it's from Lauren Mallory's perspective.

This is set in the year 2016.

* * *

Lauren didn't really want to go to her high school's ten year reunion. She had a very busy job as prosecuting attorney and the last thing she wanted was to spend her off catching up with people she was glad to never see again after graduation. She kept in touch with Jessica mostly through social media as they lived across the country from each other. Lauren hated Silicon Valley and the few times she went there to visit Jessica had her biting her tongue and wishing she just stayed at home. And Jessica avoided going back home as if she would catch the black plague if she even dared go near Washington again.

Tyler was the only one of their old friend group that was still in Forks. Last she heard, he'd become a deputy. He messaged all of them through any social media they had and when that didn't work, good old-fashioned emails, to attend their school reunion as if it was his job to ensure that people would actually go. Lauren tried to ignore him but kept finding herself re-reading Tyler's messages and feeling guilty.

He was being very nice despite being virtually abandoned. Eric was living in L.A. cause as it turned out _Youtube_ had been a profitable career for him and now he owned a production company. Mike lived in Vermont and owned a sports good shop like his parents did. None of them even bothered to go home for the holidays anymore.

The last time they'd all been together had been the summer after their freshman year of college but that had been so awkward and painful, they never returned for it. A lot had changed in high school for them. The biggest change was still Angela Weber's death. A group didn't recover when the glue that kept everyone together was gone and they fell apart around senior year.

Lauren didn't want to go. She called Jessica and discussed it with her and the other girl didn't want to. She DM-ed Mike on Twitter and he didn't want to go. None of them wanted to go. But they all went because over ten years ago, they promised Angela Weber they'd all be at their ten year reunion.

Maybe they were afraid that lightning would strike them down if they broke this promise or Angela would rise from her grave to chide them all for being liars. They all were there and after an hour of painful catching up in the school gym, Lauren was about done. Tyler was hoping to run for sheriff next year and Mike kept talking about his gap year after high school. Jessica was getting tipsy from the flask of rum she snuck in and Eric kept getting accosted by their former classmates about his fabulous lifestyle in L.A.

All Lauren could think about was the case in Seattle she had to get back to working on and how nothing felt right because Angela Weber wasn't there. She should've been there and talking about her three kids and pretending that her job as nurse didn't exhaust the hell out of her. She would've probably brought those sugar cookies the boys were always so obsessed with. She would've asked sincerely how their lives were going and how they should all meet up again soon and _meant it_.

Lauren was about to leave when Mike suggested they go to the cemetery. It was summer but it never really got warm enough in Forks so they huddled in their coats over Angela Weber's grave. Engraved on her tombstone was the date she died _October 22, 2005_. Forever eighteen and never older, she was a faded memory in their heads with freckles and doe eyes.

Somebody had left a big bouquet of wildflowers recently as they hadn't dried up. Lauren supposed it could've been from Angela's parents or maybe her little brothers who visited during their summer breaks from college. Tyler suggested they all tell Angela what had happened to them in ten years. Lauren thought Angela probably knew if she was watching them from the afterlife but bit her tongue. She learned the importance of diplomacy as an adult.

"I'll start," Tyler said. "Hi Angie. Well, I think you're aware about me. I visit you every year on your anniversary, of course."

He laughed nervously and they all wisely kept quiet. "Sheriff Swan wants to step down next year so I'm hoping to take his place. If you can give me a word up there to the Big Man, I'd appreciate it. I proposed to my girl last month and we're going to get married before the end of the year. And that's really it for me."

Eric patted him on the arm and took his turn. "Hey, Angie. Long time no see. I've been busy in L.A. working. Your belief in me did pay off as I now have a successful career talking to strangers on the internet. Yeah, it's not how it, um, sounds. It's really good and hopefully it keeps going well."

He hesitated before continuing. "I have this guy in my life now. His name is Ryan. He's really great. There were some rough patches here and there but we got through it. I haven't really told my parents yet. Still trying to muster up the courage but someday I will. And even if they don't accept me…well, I knew you would've. And with that truth bomb…"

He stepped away and none of them said anything for a full minute. Finally, Jessica smiled and pulled him into a hug and he sagged into her embrace in relief. Lauren rolled her eyes and hugged him to, something she never really did, but knew that he needed it. The hugs from Tyler and Mike were equally was warm. Eric stepped away as he tried to compose himself.

It was Mike's turn. "There's no beating Eric now but I'll try anyway. Sorry I haven't visited you in a while. I went to Europe after graduation and there were many times I wished you were there like that time I got food poisoning in Cyprus and spent two days on the toilet or the time I got lost in Barcelona and my Spanish was so shit it was hard to get proper directions from strangers."

They all laughed and he shook his head at his own stupidity. "Point is, I've really missed you. I went to college in London and got my girlfriend at the time pregnant and we're no longer together but we're co-parenting. I have a daughter. Her name is Angela. I named her after you. I thought that if I had any chance of her being good and well-behaved unlike me, maybe giving her name would make her more like you."

He snorted. "Fat load of good that did cause she's exactly like me. And I love her anyway. Really miss you, Angie. I wish you could've met her."

"Did you not know how to use a condom?" Lauren asked. "If that's the case, thank God, we never got to that stage."

Mike grimaced. "I know how to use a condom. They're not a hundred percent effective."

"Yep," Eric piped in. "Look what happened to Ross and Rachel in_ Friends_."

"Lucky for me I was the small percentage that condoms didn't work for," Mike shrugged. "I was too manly for it. It couldn't handle me."

"And while it's nice to know you haven't changed a bit…" Jessica pushed him away for her turn. "Hi Angie. I did go to Stanford like I wanted. I got my degree and I now work for a company in Silicon Valley. I've been dating a few guys here and there but nothing really serious. _Tinder_ has just been a disaster for me and I'm probably gonna end up all alone with three cats. And you know how much I don't like cats so I'm not even sure how that'll work out…"

Jessica laughed drily. "I still miss you. I knew if you were with me there, you'd take care of the three cats and be a great Cat Mom. And you'd set me up with every guy you could find to try and solve my dating life. And when I mess up every date, you'd be there with a bottle of wine and have a _Netflix _marathon with me. I really wish you were my roommate cause my current one is a weirdo…"

Lauren knew it was her turn to speak and she didn't really want to do it. She knew she needed to get it over with and decided not to ramble on like everybody.

"Hi, Angela," She said. "After high school, I went to college and took Psychology as a pre-Law course then went straight to Law school. I'm now a criminal prosecutor and I get my kicks throwing bad guys into jail. Too busy for romance and all I really want is a vacation on a deserted island. Thanks for not being here. You should've been here with us…instead of whatever you're doing in Heaven."

Jessica smiled wryly and looped their arms together to lead her away. "Let's get you to bed, _Legally Blonde_."

They parted ways from there. Lauren and Jessica were getting into her car when she noticed someone walking in the graveyard. She couldn't see their face as it was too dark but she could tell it was a very, tall man. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

She watched him place it down in front of Angela's grave. A memory of a tall boy at Angela's funeral eleven years ago came into mind and she realized who had been leaving the flowers. Jacob Black was still visiting her grave over ten years after. She'd known they were together for a short time but she had no idea he still carried feelings for Angela.

Lauren couldn't stop thinking about it as she drove her car back to her parents' house. They were out of town and didn't mind her and Jessica staying at their place for the night. Luckily, she still had her old key. She was making a turn when the blinding light of a truck came at them. Neither her nor Jessica could scream as it hit the car and everything went black.

She awoke with a gasp, her whole body aching. She could feel glass in her hair and when she looked down she found blood all over expensive suit. A large hand helped her sit up and even in the darkness she was able to see Jacob Black kneeling beside her. She coughed into her hand and stared in shock at the blood on her fingers.

"Take it easy," He told her gently. "You're going to be okay."

"What happened?" She asked, her greedy lungs taking in the cold air. She turned to find her car several feet away, dented and upside down. "How did that happen?'

"A truck hit you," He answered. "You're lucky to be alive."

"A truck?" She remembered the blinding light and her car flying off. Horror and panic bloomed in her chest as she remembered she hadn't been alone. "Wait. Where's Jessica?"

He bowed his head for a moment before looking over something to their left. Desperately she crawled over to where Jessica laid on the road. Her blue eyes stared vacantly up at the sky. She looked like the porcelain dolls Lauren always wanted as a child.

"No, no, Jess," She sobbed. "Not like this. Jess, please…"

"She died on impact," Jacob told her. "You're lucky you survived."

Lucky? Lauren Mallory had never been lucky. She bowed her head and started crying. Jessica was too smart, too funny, and too nice for this to happen to her. She still had so many things to do with her life.

Lauren couldn't help but remember that horrible night eleven years ago when she watched Angela die in her arms and she was just as powerless. Why was this happening to her again? She sobbed like a wounded animal over Jessica and tried to shake her awake. She couldn't do this again.

"Lauren," Jacob reached for her and she shook him off. "She's gone. You have to let her go."

"No, not again!" She practically shrieked. "I'm not doing this again!"

He sighed, eyes filled with pity. She felt rage overcome her. She didn't need his or anyone to feel sorry for her. She pushed him away and he stared at her in shock. She pushed him again, her thin arms having more power than either of them ever expected. He was a whole foot taller than her and muscled like a football player but she was somehow able to move him.

The cloud cover moved and the full moon gave enough illumination so she could see his brown eyes better. He gasped as if she knocked the air out of him, his eyes wide in shock and dread.

"Oh no," He shook his head vehemently. "This isn't possible. I can't do this again!"

She was about to start shouting at him. She didn't know what for or if he even deserved it but she had so much anger inside of her that keeping it to herself would burn her out. She felt a lurch deep inside her, like somebody flipping on a switch. She closed her eyes as she felt something inside of her like a parasite trying to eat through her organs except…

It felt more like it was in her head. A new voice, too unintelligible for words, but aware. She opened her eyes and stared up at the full moon and remembered stories her grandparents told her a child. Grandpa Ivan told her tales of a _volkolak_ and Grandma Catherine liked stories of a _loup-garou_. They both meant the same thing – werewolf.

She thought they were only stories. They had to be only stories because werewolves didn't exist. She turned as she could hear wolves howling in the distance. Something pulled at her to move to where they were, like calling to like.

"Your eyes," Jacob moved closer again and she noted he smelled like the woods. And something else, something like her, but not quite. "They're glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yes," He stared at her, assessing. "What are you?"

"Funny," She returned, the wolf in her was perking its ears in interest. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

That was the last thing she said before she fell to her hands and knees. She screamed as her bones cracked and they remade themselves. Jacob didn't leave, just watched in fascinated horror. The wolf couldn't wait to be born any longer.

* * *

It amuses me that Lauren, who looks like Buffy Summers, is the deadliest werewolf in the story. She grabbed my attention while I was writing this story and for good reason.

1\. According to the Twilight wiki about the Children of the Moon, "The Children of the Moon are human beings that at night and the fullest phase of the moon transform into fearsome feral wolf-like creatures. Werewolves, unlike shape-shifter's, have the strength and power to kill a vampire single-handedly. Their strength coupled with their inability to control the shift into their wolf forms makes them extremely dangerous and resulted in many vampires fearing them. This fear lead to the Volturi nearly eradicating all werewolves from Europe and Asia."

2\. Another fact the wiki states is that Children of the Moon can make more werewolves with a bite. They can repopulate like vampires can. I decided against this and make it more a genetic condition and you have to be born with it. And I went with the Vampire Diaries' lore for werewolves and that it has to be 'triggered' by taking a human life and here Jessica's death was Lauren's 'trigger'.

3\. It's also stated that Children of the Moon are immune to vampire venom in both human and wolf forms. I decided on though Lauren's wolf was dormant growing up, it still made her aggressive and defensive. She has anger issues and a heightened sense for danger. It's how she could sense there was something off about the Cullens. It eventually made her very good at her job. She didn't sense any danger from Jacob and the wolves because they were similar enough to her that she didn't see them as a threat.

3\. Lauren's last name means 'unhappy' or 'unlucky' in Old French which suits her. In this story, the canon for her is that she inherited the werewolf gene from both sides of the family. Her dad's family was from Normandy and her mother's parents were from Siberia. Both families survived the werewolf genocide, went to America, and that's how we got Lauren.

4\. Yes, Jacob imprinted on her. If we're going with the imprinting is a biological imperative then it would make sense he would be able to imprint more than once. And if we're looking for the strongest chance of offspring, Lauren's genes are powerful and their kids would be super werewolves.

5\. Chapter title is from a Taylor Swift song. We had a reference to _Friends_ which was a popular TV sitcom in the 90's and early 2000's. And _Legally Blonde_ which was about a movie about a blonde, valley girl getting into Harvard Law school.


	21. Daylight

Angela closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as Maria's cold breath touched her neck. She was unable to move, Maria's stronger grip on her arm prevented her from escaping. Fear and adrenaline made her heart beat faster and she felt lightheaded. From the distance, she could faintly hear the music coming from the school gym and knew that she wasn't the only one in danger.

They could go and kill everybody in the school and nobody would be able to fight back. The only ones she could think of to be able to have a chance would be the Quileute pack. Where was Jacob? He said he was going to be there.

She let out a frustrated exhale as Maria moved her hair away from her neck, the sharp edge of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her pulse. He promised her he would be there. He promised her he was only going to be a little bit late. And now she was going to die and not be able to tell him off for being so unreliable.

"Angela!" Lauren's voice called out. "Are you here?"

She opened her eyes in shock and stared at Maria in horror. "Please, don't."

She'd left without telling any of her friends and even dropped her phone when James took her. Lauren must've known something was wrong and came to find her. Was she alone? Her friend had no idea what danger she just put herself in.

James smiled excitedly and moved to find Lauren when the blonde burst through the line of trees. Her friend froze and her eyes immediately went to Angela's terrified face. Lauren was always so brave. Angela couldn't help the relief at not being alone anymore but pure terror that now they were both going to die.

Lauren asked warily, "Angela, what's going on?"

"James," Maria crooned. "Why don't you go say hello?"

The vampire moved so fast Lauren had no time to react. She gasped and tried to move away but he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her uncomfortably close. She tried to pull away to no avail. He bared his teeth to bite her but paused. His expression was curious as he took a deep inhale of her scent.

"That's odd," He said. "You smell incredibly familiar."

Maria was becoming impatient. "Finish her. We have other more important things."

"I know, my love," He replied, eyes still on Lauren's terrified but angry gaze. "Did I ever tell you when Laurent and I were in Siberia?"

"What about Siberia?"

"I was chasing this scent. I obsessed over it, chased it through the countryside," His hand moved up to tangle in Lauren's hair, undoing the up-do so the blonde strands fell to her shoulders. He sniffed at a blonde lock with that same curious expression. "I didn't catch it but Laurent later called it something – _loup garoux_."

Angela had been taking French as an elective for years and could get the basic gist of the word._ Werewolf_. Lauren was visibly shaking and slapped his hand away making him let go of her hair. She was glaring murder at him.

"Let me go _now_," She bit out gravely. "Or I swear I will kill you and your girlfriend."

James chuckled. "I like your spirit."

"_Nagual_," Maria shook her head. "And I thought we just had the shape shifters to deal with. Kill her quick before she can transform."

"Full moon's been up for hours," He remarked. "I don't think she can transform yet."

"Werewolf or not, she's a distraction."

"Alright, alright," James almost rolled his eyes. He sighed as he patted Lauren's face wryly. "Sorry, pretty one."

Lauren didn't scream as James bit into her, her hazel eyes wide in shock and she was frozen for a second before she grimaced in pain. She tried to push him away, her strength no match against his. Angela tried to move to get to her but Maria kept her put. She felt helpless and useless and prayed to God with all her heart to help them. It couldn't all end like this.

James stopped and pulled away from Lauren and the blonde dropped to the ground like a rag doll. He'd been drinking from her for only a few seconds and he was wincing in disgust. He wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. Lauren lay bleeding at his feet.

"Definitely not human," He said. "Tastes like a…"

He abruptly turned to his left and saw the large wolves now running towards them. He moved to Maria's side with impossible speed. "Time to go. Laurent didn't do his job."

"Or he got killed. That useless frog!"

Angela fell to the ground as Maria pushed her away. The two vampires ran and they were two blurs in the darkness. The wolves ran after him disappearing into the night. Howls echoed through the forest.

She didn't hesitate and ran towards where Lauren was. She knelt down and assessed the wound on her neck, a large crescent mark in jagged lines. Teeth marks. Blood rushed down Lauren's pale neck and stained her lavender dress a crimson red.

She nearly startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Jacob. Relief overcame her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His familiar woodsy scent was comforting.

"Sorry, I'm late," He muttered. "I got caught up fighting that French vampire."

"Lauren needs help," She pulled away, wanting to cry and scream. She knew she was becoming hysterical in her panic. "We need to get to the hospital."

Jacob turned and let out a growl as Dr. Cullen appeared and knelt down to assess Lauren's condition. Angela, who had her fair share of surprises for the night, didn't even bother questioning how he was there. All she cared about was there was a doctor that could help save her friend.

Angela asked, "Will she turn?"

"No. She's…" His brow furrowed as he moved closer to Lauren to make out her scent. "She's not human."

"Werewolf. James said she was a werewolf."

"Children of the Moon," Carlisle looked lost in thought. "I thought Cauis killed them all."

She didn't even bother asking what the meant. "Lauren's dying. Please help her."

Dr. Cullen had looked uncomfortable and guilty as he said the venom needed to be sucked out of Lauren's bloodstream. While the vampire venom couldn't turn Lauren into a vampire, it was still in her bloodstream and hurting her organs. Angela didn't like the idea but she knew it needed to be done. Carlisle shook his head and explained he couldn't do it.

Angela wanted to shout at him. "Why can't you do that?"

"I don't…I don't drink human blood," He said regretfully. "Not even a drop."

"Are you willing to let her be in pain because of your lifestyle?" Jacob exclaimed. "Some kind of doctor you are!"

Dr. Cullen looked like he wanted to say more but Edward had stepped into view, looking morose and resigned. Angela couldn't believe he was there. She thought he had to have been a figment of her imagination. She had to have finally lost it and Edward Cullen wasn't really there.

Edward knelt down and lifted Lauren into his arms so he could have a better reach to her neck. He pointedly ignored Jacob's glare. "I'll do it. I'll suck out the venom."

* * *

Angela was having the longest night of her life. They got Lauren to the hospital with the help of Dr. Cullen's vampire speed and her friend had been treated and was now in stable condition. Lauren didn't seem to have super healing like the Quileute pack and would have to heal the old-fashioned way. Lauren's parents arrived and took over from there and Angela had to go the Sheriff's Station to explain to Sheriff Swan what happened.

She didn't feel good having to look Sheriff Swan in the eye and lie that a bear attacked Lauren but it wasn't like the truth would've been believable. Her father came to get her as her mother had to stay at home to watch the twins. She let herself be comforted by her father's unfailing reliability. Her mother was awake when they got home and she tried to only give the essential information as she felt doubly bad for lying to her mother.

She changed out of her dirty dress and took a long shower. She wanted to feel some sense of normality as she went about her nighttime routine. She had to text her friends and explain to them what happened to Lauren with the same lie that was beginning to sound credible even to her own ears. Maybe the truth sometimes was just what everyone wanted to believe it was. Bear attacks made more sense than vampire attacks to any sane person.

Her phone rang and showed an unknown number. She picked it up without hesitation. "Hello?"

"_Hi,"_ Edward's voice was a familiar memory. _"How are you?"_

She took a seat on her bed and picked up Mr. Mozart and hugged him to her. She needed his quiet comfort more than anything at the moment. "Tired."

"_That would make sense,"_ He let out a nervous laugh before clearing her throat. _"Can I come over? I think we need to talk."_

She closed her eyes as she petted Moz's soft fur. "Not tonight. I really can't tonight."

There was a slight pause. _"Okay. I'll talk to you in the morning?"_

"I'll be visiting Lauren at the hospital."

"_We can talk there,"_ He almost sighed. _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Sure. See you."

She ended the call and threw her phone to land on top of her bedside drawer. She didn't even want to think about Edward Cullen and why he was back. She didn't even want to think about having to talk to him in the morning. She had bigger things to think about like Lauren and how she almost died. Or having to now keep her web of lies straight for everyone who would undoubtedly ask about what happened that night.

She didn't even open her eyes as the window opened and Jacob made his way inside the room. Mr. Mozart hissed at him before jumping off her bed. She moved to allow Jacob into bed and he wrapped his around her. His warmth and strength was all she needed in that moment.

She was exhausted and all she wanted was sleep but she had to ask. "How'd it go with the vampires?"

"We got the guy but the woman got away," He explained. "Sam got injured and Dr. Cullen had to reset his bones. Didn't look fun."

"Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah. He will be but he will be out of commission for a few days…" He paused before continuing. "Guess who the new Alpha is?"

She opened her eyes to stare at his bemused face. "For real?"

"When the leech knocked out Sam, I didn't even think about it," He answered. "I just went by instinct and I didn't even know I was commanding the pack."

"Where does that leave Sam?"

"To his and Emily's combined relief, he's your old, regular beta now," He concluded. "And I'm the new king, so to speak."

"Long live the king," She joked lightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She could tell he was afraid and unsure of himself. "You're going to be amazing at it."

"I hope I'm at least decent at Alpha-ing," He kissed the side of her mouth and his hot breath made her shiver. "That would make you my queen."

She hid her face on his shirt. "_No_. I don't wanna be."

"Now you how I feel," He muttered and pulled her in a tighter hug. "We'll figure it out."

And even if they didn't, they should be okay. Eventually. They had each other. It brought her hope for what came next.

* * *

Lauren was still asleep when Angela arrived at the hospital in the morning. Jacob had gone to a pack meeting and she and her mother drove to the hospital in her father's Civic. Their friends were going to come visit later especially Jessica who almost slept at the hospital the previous night and had to be driven home by Mike. Lauren had a pollen allergy so Angela instead of getting her flowers, she had got up early and made her favorite soup.

It was worth it. It wasn't everyday a girl got attacked by a vampire. Angela had talked to Lauren's parents who both looked tired and gave them the soup she made for Lauren. She told them she would come visit again when Lauren was awake and left.

She didn't have to look far to find Edward who was sitting at the waiting room near the nurse's station. He stood up when he saw her. His face was still handsome and he was still awkward. It was like nothing had changed except everything did. She wasn't the same person she was a few weeks ago.

He winced. "Hi."

She didn't even care if he read every thought in her head. "Hi."

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He glanced at the nurses nearby. "Somewhere private?"

"Okay."

He led her to an empty hallway that the hospital staff apparently didn't use that much. Considering he could hear people as they came, she trusted his judgment on it. He looked down at his feet and she waited. She definitely didn't want to be the one to start talking.

"Um…" He let out a deep sigh. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything," He answered, still refusing to meet her eye. "For putting you in danger. For Maria and what happened to Lauren and…"

"Abandoning me?" She supplied. "Without an explanation or a proper goodbye?"

He finally looked up at her, his expression in agony. "Yes. That too."

She stared at him and his golden eyes and wondered how obtuse he could be. "Well? Do I get the explanation for why, now?"

"I'm a death sentence," He clarified, his eyes beseeching "Being around me will get you killed and I…I know you don't want to be what I am. Hell, _I _don't want to be what I am."

"So, you just left without talking to me about it?" She questioned. "Not even tried to tell me what it was your feeling instead of leaving town and making me feel like_ I_ did something wrong."

"No!" He moved to touch her and she pulled away. "You never did anything wrong. You were perfect."

"So perfect you couldn't even tell me goodbye to my face?" She wrapped her arms around herself. Feeling like her heart would burst out of her rib cage and hit him in the face as her anger began to ricochet. "Or send me a text or an email, _anything_ instead of radio silence."

He looked tortured. "I was afraid if I tried I would never leave."

"Why?" She demanded, torn between punching him in the face and running away. "Why couldn't you have just told me the truth?"

"Because I love you," His shoulder sagged in defeat. "Because I'd been sleepwalking through life and only _you_ were able to wake me up."

She covered her face in her hands, trying to make sense of what was happening. A few weeks ago she would've loved to hear this confession from him. She would've loved nothing better than to continue to become whatever it was they were supposed to be. A part of her knew she would've loved him back eventually with his endearing awkwardness and crooked smile.

But now? After everything that had happened. After she realized he was right that she would've hated being a vampire and having to give up her human life that she loved. She would've hated _all of it_ and she might've even blamed him.

"See?" He said. "It was for the best."

She put down her hands and gave him an exasperated glare. "You could've still said goodbye. What you did was a dick move."

He let a surprised laugh. "Yes. It really was."

That hyena laugh softened her. It was such a stupid sound. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes. I am profusely sorry," He gave her a self-deprecating smile. "I am a dick. I apologize."

"And I'll forgive you eventually," She conceded. "But as for us, I don't think we could ever be anything more than friends."

"I deserve that," He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "And I know about…about the werewolf."

"Jacob," She provided and she couldn't help but compare the two. They were two very different boys, only possible in existence by magic, and both so infuriating. "His name is Jacob Black."

"He loves you," He closed his eyes. "I read his mind and could see how much he loves you."

Jacob hadn't told her that. And she hadn't told him how she really felt about him. It had taken time for the picture in her head to fully be in color and now it was done. He was saturated in bright colors in her head.

"You should probably tell him how you feel," Edward opened his eyes and gave her a look. "Learn from my example and not expect him to know how you feel. Only one of us is a mind reader."

She was honestly terrified. Having to bare her soul to Jacob Black scared the living daylights out of her. She loved him and she had confirmation from Mr. Mind Reader to know now. She still balked at having to tell Jacob how she felt.

"_Courage is not the absence of fear but the triumph over it_," He quoted and sighed as he read her thoughts. "It's not by Dumbledore. It's Nelson Mandela."

"It sounds like something Dumbledore would say," She countered then smiled. "Are you and your family back?"

"No. We came back to check on you because Alice couldn't see your future anymore," Edward clarified. "Little did we know it was because you were surrounded by werewolves."

"Alice can't see werewolves?"

"No and we don't know why," He moved closer to her and she let him take her hand. "Before I leave you to your wonderfully ordinary life, I want to thank you for everything, Angela Weber."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did enough. You reminded me that life isn't so horrible and there is joy to be found if I look hard enough," He smiled sadly. "We'll be gone for good. We've caused enough trouble around here."

"And Maria?" Dread and fear made her worry. "Jacob said she got away."

"We'll take care of her," He raised her hand and left a kiss on her skin. The cold touch of his lips felt like a winter breeze. "Spare me a thought every once and a while."

"Take care of yourself, Edward," She didn't know why she felt like crying. "I hope you find a nice vampire girl who will love to listen to you play piano for an eternity."

He chuckled. "If her mind is half as lovely as yours, I'll be very lucky."

This was their goodbye. It was what she had been waiting for without knowing it. She would finally be able to move on from him. And she wished him happiness. She really did.

* * *

Lauren's grandparents were all from Europe. Her paternal grandparents were from Normandy and her maternal grandparents from Siberia. They had immigrated to America long before Lauren was born and had settled in the East Coast. Her parents had met in college in Seattle and got married and had Lauren a few years after.

It had all been so normal except for the stories her grandparents had told her growing up. Her Grandpa Ivan liked to talk about a _volkolak_ and her Grandma Catherine told her stories about a _loup-garou. _They made for scary bedtime storiesand they were why Lauren grew up to love horror movies. She had no idea those stories had any truth in them.

Angela told her everything she knew about vampires and the Cullens. She told her about the Quileute pack, Jacob, and imprinting. She told her what Dr. Cullen had told her about the Children of the Moon and the genocide that the Volturi, their version of royalty, had committed in fear of their power. And the puzzles began to fit.

Lauren had always been pretty. She had long blonde hair that was almost platinum and big, hazel eyes. It had all been an attractive casing for the anger that Lauren always had with her. Angela had thought it was just part of her personality but remembered that anger was also a werewolf trait.

Lauren's hand went to the bandage around her throat. It would leave a scar and it would be a reminder that some stories were very much real. Angela felt a certain relief to not be the only one knowing anymore. She no longer felt isolated because whether Lauren liked it or not, they both carried this enormous secret together now.

"If I am a…werewolf," Lauren grimaced. "Why am I not healing faster?"

"Dr. Cullen said that the kind of werewolf you are needs a 'trigger' for you to shift," Angela explained, not wanting to say the next words. "He said you'd need to…to take a human life."

"I need to kill someone?" Lauren rubbed at her eyes. "Explains why my mom was so against medical school."

"Why?"

Lauren looked over to the door and as her parents were still gone for the moment she began to explain what happened to her mother's brother, Stephen, and how he had gone to school to become a doctor despite his parents' disapproval. He committed suicide not too long after. A patient of his had died due to a mistake he made. Her mother had been so distraught and they moved from Seattle to Forks to get away.

"He triggered the curse," Angela concluded. "Does your mom know?"

"I don't think so. She hasn't really said anything about werewolves," Lauren shook her head. "My grandparents probably knew. I'll have to call Grandpa Ivan for answers soon."

"At least we know you're not gonna turn big and hairy on the next full moon," Angela joked softly. "You're scary enough already."

"Laugh it up, Weber," Lauren reached over and shoved her lightly. "That's for not telling me about all of this supernatural craziness."

"I wanted to!" She reasoned. "But it wasn't my secret to tell."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "_Of course_. You're too noble, Ang."

She just smiled and took Lauren's hand in hers. "You wouldn't have believed me. And we're both part of this weird, magical world now. We're in this together."

"We can't tell Jessica, can we?" Lauren groaned when Angela shook her head. "We can have your boyfriend shift in front of her for proof. She can't deny their existence then."

She was about to protest that Jessica couldn't know because the Quileute pack was very strict about people knowing and the secret was too important. Lauren was only allowed to be told because she was attacked by a vampire and the pack was already thinking about what to do with her. A werewolf that wasn't a werewolf that couldn't be turned by vampire venom, Lauren was an anomaly to them. And they were very curious about her.

The door opened and Jacob came in with a bouquet of wild flowers. Angela forgot to tell him about Lauren's allergies. He was followed by Embry and Quill. The friendly smile dropped from Embry's face when he made eye contact with Lauren and he felt to his knees, gasping.

They all looked at him in shock as he stared at Lauren like she was the sunrise after a long winter. Quill and Jacob helped him to his feet but he never looked away from the blonde on the hospital bed. Lauren stared at him suspiciously and began to feel self-conscious. Her hair was messy and she was in a hospital gown.

"What is wrong with him?" She asked Angela. "Why does he keep staring at me?"

Angela patted her hand. "Remember when I told you about imprinting?'

Lauren's hazel eyes widened and she glanced at Embry's unwavering stare before shaking her head. "_No_. No way. No!"

* * *

Whether to tell Jessica or not was an ongoing debate for Angela and Lauren. It was probably something neither of them would budge on for a long time and Angela resigned herself to it. She firmly believed in respecting the pack's decision to keep their secret among a select few while Lauren wanted to include their best friend because Jessica would never forgive them for keeping such a big secret. They just had to agree to disagree for now.

Lauren was finally out of the hospital and feeling better by the day. The vampire bite was taking its time healing and Lauren debated getting a big tattoo to cover up the scar when she turned eighteen. Her friend was taking the existence of the supernatural pretty well all things considered. And while Lauren's own supernatural-ness was a very strong sense for danger and anger issues, she was still very much the same old Lauren.

The Cullens were staying away for good and the search for the bear in the woods was still ongoing but life was slowly returning to normal. There were no more mysterious animal attacks. They went to class and stressed about colleges. Things were as ordinary as they could be again.

And they were eventually allowed to go to La Push again much to her friends' delight. It was getting too cold as November set in and hypothermia was becoming a real risk but her friends didn't care as they went surfing. Angela shivered underneath her quilt and inwardly cursed at her ever poor circulation. She held on to the steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands like a lifeline.

"Hi Angie!" She turned to see Seth running towards her. The pack followed closely behind him. "Jake said you made great soup."

"Yeah, I made some. It's in the van."

He sprinted off before she could explain that Tyler had locked the car. Jacob appeared beside her and greeted her with his sunny smile. Embry was staring longingly at Lauren in the water. He was making his way towards her and the freezing water uncaring he was going to get soaked in a minute. Quill was laughing at him and made whipping noise.

"Hi." She pulled Jacob to hug him and enjoy that glorious body heat. Who needed a heater when you had a werewolf? "I missed you."

"Hi," He rested his chin on the crown of her head. "I missed you too."

She pulled back to be able to look up at him and his brown eyes. She hadn't meant to pull off confessing her feelings to him. She found herself getting busy with life and forgot to say them. The way he made her feel was like home and she never felt the need to give it a name. She realized she wanted to. She_ really_ wanted to tell him how she felt.

Mustering up all her courage, she told him, "Just so you know, I love you."

She watched the play of emotions on his face. Surprise, understanding, happiness, fear, acceptance, and _finally_ he smiled softly at her. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in the cold, sea air. His next words were barely above a whisper.

"About time, Angela Weber."

* * *

About time I posted the Jacob ending. This is the end. I might have a bonus chapter or two coming but for the main story, we are done. It's open-ended enough cause the journey is not over for these characters. They're young and they still have a lot to go through in life. I leave it to you to imagine what came next.

1\. I avoided writing this for days cause wasn't ready to let Angela go yet but it was time. I fell in love with her as a character and I enjoyed being in her head. I'm happy I was able to write something I enjoyed.

2\. In this ending, Lauren was what gave the wolves time to come save Angela. In the Edward ending, she waited and got her friends to go with her while in this ending, she went off by herself. Alice can't see her future so she couldn't have known Lauren's importance.

3\. Lauren is descended from the Children of the Moon who are more like the traditional werewolves in books/films. It says in the Twilight wiki, they are immune to vampire venom even in their human form so with that logic, they could never be turned into vampires. And they're so strong, they can single-handedly kill a vampire and that's why Caius is terrified of them. It's in canon that James and Laurent tracked a Children of the Moon through Siberia but never caught it.

4\. A major difference I changed was that Children of the Moon's curse have to be 'triggered' by taking a human life. The wiki said, people can be infected with a bit but I decided to make it more genetic like in The Vampire Diaries.

5\. Edward having to suck out the venom from Lauren was taken from the first Twilight book. And Carlisle having to reset Sam's bones was inspired by Eclipse when he had to reset Jacob's bones after the Newborn army fight.

6\. Angela telling Jacob her feelings at La Push was full circle for their relationship as that's where they started.

7\. Jacob's journey was to grow up and become the Alpha no matter what ending. I was interested in him having a conflict outside of a love triangle and imprinting.

8\. Song title is from a Taylor Swift song.

9\. What happened to Edward? He meets some girl in college. Her name is Becca Mitchell and she's in the all-female acapella group. Something about her was just pitch perfect. I'm joking.


	22. The Wedding Tape

This is a bonus chapter for the Jacob ending universe.

The concept is Eric is filming the video for Jacob and Angela's wedding.

It's written the same way as The Funeral Tape and is in script format.

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

7:05 AM

Eric: What's up, you beautiful people? My name is Eric Yorkie and I hope you're having a fantastic weekend! Today is a special day. My plane just got in last night and I'm in my hometown of always rainy Forks in Washington.

Laugh.

Eric: Well, hopefully today will be sunny this summer afternoon. As I said today's a special day. One of my childhood friends is getting married. Her name is Angela Weber. She used to appear on a lot of my old vlogs. She was the tall girl with the freckles. She's still tall and she still has freckles. And now she's getting married to her high school sweetheart. They are so cute, they will make your teeth hurt. Basically, Jake and Angie are tying the knot and we're all going to be along for the ride.

Pause.

Eric: Am I vlogging? Well, parts of it. Angie asked me to be the videographer and I owe her one too many over the years, you know? So, I'm more than happy to make sure she can relax and old Eric here will be to record the special event. Hopefully, nobody dies.

Awkward laugh. Pause.

Ryan: That's kinda morbid.

Eric: Yeah, yeah. It is. You never met my friends from Forks yet, have you? Aside from Jess.

Ryan: No, but Jess talks about them all the time that I feel like I know them. And I used to watch your old vlogs so I feel like I have a general idea of who they are.

Eric: Stereotypes, basically. You wanna try and guess what they're actually like.

Ryan: And have them hate me before they even meet me? I'm good. They can hate me when they see me in person and realize I'm insufferable.

Loud laugh.

Eric: I'll see you guys later. I have to get dressed as I have a big day ahead of me.

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

8:15 AM

Eric: I'm going to La Push right now to Jacob Black's house. We're gonna start the wedding video with seeing them get ready and stuff like that. I'm gonna see what Jake is doing then I'm going to Angela's parents' house to check how she's doing. When we were kids, we used to go to La Push beach all the time. No matter how cold it was. We froze our balls off for surfing.

Ryan: Fuck, man. Why would you do that to yourselves?

Eric: Something to do. Sometimes, we went hiking or camping. But it's not like L.A. It's a small town. You had to find ways to entertain yourself.

Pause.

Eric: Here we are.

Knocking. Door opens.

Eric: Hi. I'm Eric. Is Jacob here?

Quill: Yeah. He's inside. Come in.

Eric: You don't mind if I film you? Is that okay?

Quill: No problem. Jake already told us you were coming. This way.

Pause.

Eric: So, have you and Jacob known each other along?

Quill: Yeah. We're actually cousins so we grew up together. He's like a brother to me.

Eric: Oh. Are you the best man?

Quill: No. That's-"

Claire: Quill! Could you help me with something?

Quill: Yes, Claire? Have you tried asking Emily or Sam?

Pause.

Quill: Sorry. That's Claire. She's thirteen and…yeah.

Embry: Claire has a little crush on Quill and he is not into it.

Quill: I am twenty-seven and I'm more than twice her age. My dating preferences are in my age range. She'll get over it.

Eric: It's nice to know you're not a creep. Where's the groom?

Jacob: Hi Eric. Please don't mind me starting to spiral. We forgot to get shoes for myself so now Sam is lending me his for the ceremony. Don't tell Angela. We both just forgot about shoes.

Eric: Hey, man. Don't sweat it. I heard planning a wedding can be stressful. And knowing Angie, she probably is freaking out a little. I wouldn't be surprised if Jess slips her some _valium_. And by the way, this is my boyfriend, Ryan,

Ryan: Hi.

Jacob: Hi, Ryan. Well, let's hope me having the wrong shoes is the least of our problems today.

Eric: Just for the people who may not know you, can you explain to the camera how you and Angela met?

Pause.

Jacob: Sure sure. I met Angela when I was sixteen and she was seventeen. She and her friends, you guys, used to come to La Push a lot on the weekends and one day I just saw her at the beach and wanted to get to know her. She also made this amazing soup and I wasn't gonna lose my chance with her.

Eric: Oh, I remember Angie's cooking! I'm surprised she didn't become a chef because she loves food so much.

Laughs.

Jacob: She does! Ever since she moved in with me a few years back, I have been a well-fed man. She loves soup in particular and our kitchen usually has some kind of soup brewing. It's pretty great.

Eric: She's a little bit older than you. When she left to go to college, what was that like?

Jacob: Hard. She was in Seattle and I was here going through my Senior Year of high school. I just missed her all the time. I mean, sure, it's easier to communicate now with phones and social media but it's not the same as having her there with me. We had to just make our schedules work and we saw each other as much as we could. And it worked out cause here we are ten years later and we haven't killed each other yet.

More laughing.

Eric: How did you propose?

Jacob: I asked her in the middle of dinner. I was going to plan something romantic. Take her somewhere nice. Put it in a cupcake or something. But we were having dinner and she made pasta that I swore I heard angels singing when I took a bite and I just blurted it out. I just went, "Will you marry me?" And she looked at me like I was crazy and asked, "Are you for real?" I realized I was being completely serious and I told her, "Yes. Please marry me. I love you." And she said yes.

Laughing.

Eric: They do say food is an aphrodisiac. And it's kinda nice to know Angie's cooking landed her a marriage proposal.

Pause.

Eric: Is there anything you wished you included or thought about more before the ceremony?

Jacob: Anything I missed or wanted instead?

Eric: Yeah.

Jacob: My dad passed away three years ago and I miss him every day. I wish he could be here because he loved Angela and I just know he would've been happy for us. But hey, that's life. You just have to roll with the punches.

Ryan: _C'est la vie_.

Eric: Yep. _C'est la fucking vie._

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

9:20 AM

Eric: We're at the Weber house at the moment. Angela is nearly done getting ready by the battalion of people making sure she looks amazing. Lauren, the maid-of-honor, is on the war path and will behead you if you even try to mess anything up with the ceremony. Jessica is on her way to getting hammered as she has been guzzling that champagne like it's water.

Jessica: Fuck off, Eric.

Eric: You've drank like half the bottle, Jess. We need to talk about your burgeoning alcoholism.

Jessica: I am not an alcoholic.

Pause.

Eric: This bottle is empty. Did you drink this all by yourself?

Jessica: No! Lauren helped.

Eric: Lauren hasn't sat still for the past half hour. I saw her reprimanding the twins a few seconds ago.

Jessica: Fine. I drank it all by myself. I mean, I don't need to be sober for this. Lauren has to take care of Angela and I can just be sad and pathetic in the background.

Eric: Is this because of Riley?

Jessica: Eric, I told you not to mention He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Eric: Your ex isn't Voldemort.

Jessica: He might as well be. His hairline was beginning to recede.

Eric: Is this also because of Mike?

Jessica: What? Who? Mr. I-Can't-Work-A-Condom and now has an adorable, little daughter he dotes on. And never mind, he said he never wanted kids.

Eric: Yeah, when we were eighteen. People change.

Jessica: No. They don't. Now if you excuse me I'm not that drunk yet.

Pause.

Eric: Let's go check on Angela. Oh, Angie. You look beautiful!

Angela: Thank you, Eric. My dad said I look like Aragon's girlfriend.

Eric: Liv Tyler? Yeah, I totally see it with that dress. Jacob won't know what hit him.

Angela: How is he doing?

Eric: Everything's fine. The groom's side is all fine. Nothing went wrong. Everything is cool. Did you know Quill has a thirteen year old admirer?

Angela: Claire Young? She's sweet but too young for Quill. He likes girls that aren't underage and he likes smart girls.

Eric: Smart girls? We have a sad, smart girl in our friend group. She may also have a slight drinking problem but we can wean her off it.

Angela: Believe me. I have been meaning to introduce Quill and Jess together for _years_. Jess never leaves Silicon Valley if she can help it and everything always seems to come up with Quill preventing him from being even in the same room as her whenever I do get Jess into town. I'm about ready to give up on them,

Eric: How about you let old Eric here try matchmaking for once?

Angela: Eric, are you sure that's a good idea?

Eric: Um, yes. Just let me do the work and you go be the radiant bride that you are.

Laughs.

Angela: Thanks, Eric.

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

12:18 PM

EXCERPT FROM JACOB AND ANGELA BLACK'S WEDDING

LAUREN'S MAID-OF-HONOR SPEECH

Lauren: Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Lauren Mallory and I'm the maid-of-honor. Originally, Angela wanted me to share the position with Jessica but I pointed out Jess could hardly do her duties from across the country so Angela had to settle for just me.

Laughter.

Lauren: Let me tell you about Angela Weber. I met her in the middle school and I was the new girl in town. I had trouble making friends until one day Angela comes up to me and asks me to sit with her and her friends for lunch. I could tell nobody at that table was happy she invited me but I went because I needed friends. It turned out to be the best decision because Angela became my best friend and everyone at that table became my friends throughout high school. So when I think of Angela I remember that little girl who was kind enough to invite someone over because she didn't like seeing that girl eat all alone. Anyone who knows Angela would tell you that she has a big heart and she's kind, patient, and smart. And they're right. She's all those things.

Pause.

Lauren: But she's also very human. I wanted to protect her as we grew up because at times she could be too nice. I wanted to protect her from people who would take advantage of her kindness. I did my best, maybe a little too well. I just knew that when Angela fell in love, it should be with somebody that deserved her. Somebody that would protect her gentle heart and treasure it, somebody that would make her laugh when she worried too much or distracted her when she got too much in her head. And most importantly, somebody _taller _than her.

Laughter.

Lauren: She is the world's most polite Amazon. And I was right about the right guy coming alone because he had to be the world's tallest sixteen-year-old. If there is anything I am sure of, is that the children of these two will be giants who will take over the world. I'm terrified for all of us but also know that with Angela as a mother, they will be very polite. And that is the _only_ saving grace I could think of for this dystopian future.

Loud laughing.

Lauren: Jokes aside, I do _know _after all these years that Jacob deserves Angela. He treats her like the queen that she is. I witnessed their love story unfold for over a decade. It wasn't a fairytale. They worked hard to be where they are now. And they deserve this moment and all the good things that are coming their way.

Raise champagne glass.

Lauren: I'm gonna end this by saying – thank you, Jacob, for loving my best friend. Thank you for bringing exciting magic in her life, no matter how crazy it got. And Weber, stop crying. You'll ruin your mascara. To the bride and groom!

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

12:30 AM

EXCERPT FROM JACOB AND ANGELA BLACK'S WEDDING

SETH'S BEST MAN SPEECH

Seth: Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater. Most of you know me as that annoying kid that chased Jake and Angela around. Years later, I'm no longer a kid but according to Jake, I'm still as annoying.

Laughter.

Seth: Am I a little bit surprised that Jake chose me as his best man? Sort of. I thought he was gonna pic Embry or Quill but instead he chose me. I was flattered. I was terrified. And I went to Angela and said Jake made a mistake. Cause it's me. Growing up, I constantly messed up, and Jake and Angie always had my back. They helped pick me up from the ground and gave me advice. I was sure Jake had made a mistake. Then Angie said to me, "You're our first kid. You will do great." And I knew at that moment, it was going to be okay.

Pause.

Seth: My dad passed away and I was only thirteen. I didn't know what to do with myself. And here's Jake and Angela just deciding that I was theirs. They took care of me. When I say that they matter a lot to me, I mean it. Jake gets annoyed with me but he always does everything to push me to be better. Angie always knows what to say to make things better. And that's how I know they'll be the best parents to their future kids because if they could make it work with this disaster of a kid, they can do anything.

Pause. Smile. Raises champagne glass.

Seth: It's been over a decade since these two started their journey together. They're different people now and they're better for it. I've had the privilege of witnessing what real love can do for a person and how it can change you in the most profound ways. They support each other and help the other person grow. They stick with each other through thick and thin. And if ever I would be so lucky to have a love like that, well, I should be so lucky. To the bride and groom!

* * *

2016, JUNE 25

SATURDAY

EXCERPT FROM JACOB AND ANGELA BLACK'S WEDDING

Montage of people dancing to The Weeknd's _I Can't Feel My Face_.

Just dancing. So much dancing.

Cringe-y dancing,

Angela and Jacob dancing and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

Seth nearly topples over a table of desserts.

Quill actively avoids being near Claire as she tries to keep his attention.

Mike and Tyler mouth the lyrics to the camera.

Sam rubs Emily's feet as she tries to eat cake despite her massive pregnant belly.

Leah dances with Rachel Lahote while her husband, Paul, is having a dance battle with Jared. Kim records everything on her phone.

Embry twirls Lauren as she suppresses a smile.

Eric and Ryan slow dance to the song.

Jessica drinking more champagne. She turns around and has eye contact with Quill. He drops to his knees. She rushes over and asks if he's okay. He smiles.

Back to the bride and groom who are still lost in their own world.

* * *

2016, JUNE 26

SUNDAY

2:15 AM

Eric: Ryan and I just got back to our hotel room. The party would _not_ stop. And afterwards, we just hung out at Lauren's place with Mike and Tyler. Jessica had disappeared. Ryan thinks she's hooking up with a groomsman.

Ryan: I think it's one of Jacob's friends. The single one.

Eric: Don't remember his name, really. Good for Jess if that's true. Jake and Angie are on their honeymoon at the moment and, when I upload this and you can finally watch it, congrats again, guys! Enjoy your honeymoon. I hope you guys have the best time. Jake, don't sweat it. Nothing can get worse than when Angie got food poisoning in Greece during her and Mike's Euro trip after high school. And sorry, Angie, for reminding you of that again.

Pause.

Eric: You know, I never talk about it much. But the first person I came out to was Angie. I just knew she would accept me no matter what and she did. She's always supported me no matter what. Whether it's starting this channel or finally taking the leap and dating Ryan. Angie's always been there for me. So when she asked me to help her with her special day, I didn't hesitate. And it was…it was _so much fun_ to see everyone again and catching up. And it reminded me of simpler times when we were just kids and our entire world was Forks.

Pause. Soft laughter.

Eric: Existential crisis aside, thanks for inviting me to the wedding. I love you, Angie.


	23. It's Nice To Have A Friend

**Hi. It's been a while. ****I debated writing this for a while and decided to just do it.**

**This is in the Jacob ending universe.**

**During the summer of 2007 and after Angela's high school graduation, she and Mike finally go on their Euro trip before college and they run into an old friend.**

**I probably will not be adding anymore to this story. It is completed.**

**Song suggestion: Gwen Stefani - Cool.**

* * *

Angela knew that Florence would be significantly hotter than Forks. Knowing and actually experiencing were two completely different things. She realized this as she reapplied sunscreen every other hour as she kept perspiring. At this rate she would be out of sunscreen before they even reached the next city and she would have to use Mike's which not only smelled horrible but only had an SPF of thirty which was unforgivable.

Mike was already turning red around his neck and forearms. His face was protected by the Washington Nationals baseball cap that he had refused to part with since their plane landed. They'd spent a few days in Florence going to all the tourist spots and eating dangerous amounts of gelato. Their next stop was the mountaintop town of Volterra which according to her travel guide was a charming little town known best for the St. Marcus' Day celebraton on March 19th.

Angela was a bit disappointed that they had to miss it as she thought it would be amusing for her and Mike to run about town in red capes and plastic fangs. They would have to settle for looking at the medieval architecture. Their train finally arrived at the Volterra Saltine station after three hours which they had been spent listening to music on Mike's iPod mini. They were more than relieved to stretch their legs walking in the middle of the Piazza dei Proiri. Other tourists were taking pictures of the ancient buildings and Angela opened her travel itinerary to consult which attraction to see first.

"What do you think, Mikey?" Angela asked. "The theatre or cathedral first?"

Mike didn't answer. She looked up from her notebook as he began walking away from her. She pulled him back by his t-shirt and he ignored her. He moved forward but she held on and he wordlessly shrugged off his back and took off the shirt until she was left holding on to his sweaty grey t-shirt. Picking up his things and more than a little annoyed and getting worried, she ran after him. "Mike!"

Along with other tourists, he was entering a building with a clock tower. She was about to enter the doorway when she felt someone grab her by the waist. She could barely scream before she was suddenly in an alley way. Woozy from motion sickness, she blinked at the sight of Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"What are_ you_ doing here?" He returned. "This isn't a safe place."

Alarmed, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Edward looked around him as if checking to see if they were alone before he explained. "This place is owned by vampires. You need to leave."

"So, all those tourists are-"

"Lunch," He grimaced. "Angela, I am serious. You need to leave this town immediately."

"I'm not going without Mike," She insisted, still holding on to his t-shirt. "If anything happens to him, I-"

Edward stopped her, gently holding her shoulders in his cold hands. He took Mike's baseball cap from her and said, "I'll get him. Stay here."

She clutched her notebook and Mike's t-shirt to her chest as she waited, terrified and worried. She didn't even know that vampires owned towns. All she was able to read about Volterra was that it was rid of vampires back a few centuries ago which now that she thought about it was obviously a huge lie. The vampires never left and they were munching on unsuspecting tourist.

She tried not to hyperventilate and began praying that Edward would be able to get Mike. He had no idea of the danger they were in and was probably being lured by a sexy vampire woman that looked like Megan Fox. She imagined Mike would say something stupid like "It's a good way to go" and she was going to find him in the next life and punch him right in the kisser. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

She clutched his t-shirt tighter. It smelled overpoweringly of Axe body spray. She tried not to start crying as she waited. It felt like forever until Edward reappeared wearing Mike's baseball cap and dragging a dazed Mike Newton into the alley.

She dropped what she was carrying and ran towards Mike, hugging him tightly. He returned her hug, patting her back awkwardly and asked her what was wrong. She pulled away and slapped him on the bicep and he yelped. Wide eyed, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"What was that for?"

"For following a stranger!" She hissed. "You could've been killed."

"That's an exaggeration, Angie," He replied. "I doubt I was about to be chopped into million pieces."

"Yes, you were!" She shrieked and felt tears about to escape her. "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if you died?"

"Angie…"

The worry and fear had overcome her and she was crying. Mike looked pained at her distress and pulled her into a hug.

"You're right. I'm an idiot for running off," Mike murmured into her hair. "I won't do it again. I'm sorry I worried you."

She sobbed into his chest, getting snot all over him but he didn't say a word. She calmed down after a few minutes, pulling away from him and wiped at her tears with her hands. Edward quietly handed her a clean handkerchief which she took gratefully. Handing Mike his t-shirt, he was holding her notebook which looked like an overstuffed scrapbook.

"I have a car," Edward said. "I can drive you to wherever you're headed next."

"Rome," Angela answered, wiping at her tears with his handkerchief. "But you don't have to drive us. We can take the train."

"It'll be faster in a car," He returned. "And I insist."

Mike let out an impressed whistle at the yellow Porsche and sat at the back as Edward drove them out of Volterra. He was driving faster than Angela liked but certainly a lot slower than he usually preferred. She was so happy to be away from vampire central that she just leaned back on the front seat and watched the view from the tinted windows. The further away they were from danger the happier she would be.

Mike couldn't help but ask questions about what happened. Edward gave him a story that the town was controlled by the Italian mafia and that he had been five steps away from having his organs sold to the black market. This just intrigued Mike more. It was all nonsense but was more believable than the truth.

"But how do you know about the mafia there?" Leaning closer to the front seats, Mike asked. "Is your family associated with them, Cullen?"

Edward hid an amused smile and answered, "A long time ago."

Mike pulled away and appraised Edward warily. "That would explain why your family is so rich."

Edward was shaking his head in exasperation. Angela rolled her eyes. The rest of the three hour ride to Rome was spent with Mike trying to learn more about Edward's mafia connections. The conversation eventually went to Edward and Angela catching up with what happened to each other since the events of Junior year.

"Are you still with Jacob?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the windshield.

She smiled at the reminder of her boyfriend and wondered for the hundredth time since she left Forks what he was up to. He had been there at the airport with their family and friends to see her off. He had been encouraging of her vacation plans even if they would be separated for two months which would be the longest time they would be apart from each other. She had tried not to think of him as the longing she felt would dampen any good mood but it was difficult.

She missed Jacob Black immensely and she knew he was missing her too. She hugged him last before she and Mike had to go board the plane. She hadn't wanted to let go. She wanted to stay in the familiar warmth of his arms that felt like home. Mike had to pull her away before they missed their flight and Jacob waved at her as she walked away.

Mike groaned. "You just had to mention him."

"Why?" Edward asked. "What's the matter?"

"Every time Angie remembers Jake she does this sad little sigh," Mike imitated an exaggerated sigh, his shoulders drooping. "It's only been a few days. I'm not sure how they're going to survive when Angela goes off to college."

"We'll figure that out," Angela said a little waspishly. "And I don't sigh like that."

"Mm-hmm. Whatever you say, Angie," Mike met Edward's eye in the rear view mirror and mouthed "She does".

Edward ignored him and told Angela. "It seems you're happy together. I'm glad."

She saw the sincerity in his golden eyes and smiled. They had been friends and she was able to look back on those moments fondly. She had stopped wondering on what-ifs and what they might've been to each other a long time ago. She would occasionally remember him and had hoped he was happy wherever he was.

"How about you? Have you found any prospective girlfriends yet?"

"No. That's, um, not really what I'm looking for at the moment," He cleared his throat. "And I haven't had much like finding anyone that I think could be the one…"

"Dude," Mike interjected. "Just don't worry about it too much. The perfect girl will come when it's time. Right now, especially when we're in college, is the time to figure out your shit. You can't be the one for Mrs. Cullen unless you've figured out who Edward Cullen is."

Edward met her eye and she shrugged. Mike had his moments of wisdom as rare as they were and they both had nothing to say to that.

"Thanks, Mike," He returned. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You're welcome, Eddie," Mike grinned. "You know, you're not so bad."

Edward winced. "Please don't call me that."

It was nighttime when they arrived in Rome. Edward found the hotel they planned on staying in and parked the car outside the building. Mike unbuckled his seatbelt and asked, "By the way, can I have my hat back?"

Edward removed the Nationals cap and threw it behind him. Mike caught it easily.

"Thanks, Cullen," Mike said. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too, Mike."

Angela hadn't unbuckled her seatbelt and she gave Mike a look. He understood and mumbled, "I'll book us the room."

He went inside the hotel, carrying both their bags. Angela turned to Edward and wondered how she was going to thank him for all he'd done for them that day. She didn't think she would've been able to get herself and Mike out of that situation if he hadn't stepped in. If he hadn't been there, they would've died. It seemed too large a thing to just say 'thank you' to. They owed him their lives.

"Thank you is more than enough," Edward told her. "And you can repay your debt by living a long and healthy life away from vampires."

"I'm not really sure where vampires are," She pointed out. "Nevertheless, thank you, Edward. I will never forget what you did for me."

He smiled that soft smile of his. "It was nice to see you again, Angela."

"It was nice to see you too."

She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek, not minding the coolness of his skin. Unbuckling her seatbelt, she opened the car door and stepped out. She waved at the car as he drove away into the night. She watched the back of the yellow Porsche until it was gone. It was nice to know she had a friend out there in the world.


End file.
